


Désillusion

by DarkAmberSky



Series: Le Corbeau d'Azarath [2]
Category: Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:49:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 44,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26429653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAmberSky/pseuds/DarkAmberSky
Summary: Rachel apprends à la dure, que ce qu’elle croyait vivre est loin d’être ce qu’elle avait imaginé. Pourtant, en chemin, elle va découvrir la Lumière et comment cela implique Dick.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Rachel Roth, Dick Grayson/Raven
Series: Le Corbeau d'Azarath [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1944373
Comments: 22
Kudos: 8





	1. La faute

**Author's Note:**

> Avertissement : mention de consommation d'alcool par des mineurs  
> Fait suite à : « L’éveil du Corbeau » 
> 
> Je dédie cette œuvre à : Not_So_Mundane_After_All_97

Une semaine ! Cela faisait qu'une semaine que Gar, Jason, Rachel et Dick avaient emménagés dans l'immense loft de San Francisco, avant que ne surviennent les problèmes. Le responsable ? Jason !

Pourtant, tout était si prometteur.

Au deuxième jour de leur arrivé, un camion de déménagement avait rapporté toutes les affaires "vintages" de Gar. Rita et Cliff avaient opérés le transfert dans la plus grande discrétion. En vue du volume, Dick s'était assuré que Gar ait sa pièce réservé à ses effets personnels. Ce fut dans les rires et la bonne humeur qu'ils aménagèrent le "Garfield Land" près de la grande bibliothèque.

Ils étaient tellement tous harassé de fatigue par les multiples va-et-vient entre le rez-de-chaussée et l'étage, qu'au soir ils avaient établi un feu de camp dans le salon.

Ils avaient mangé "chinois" riant des prédictions et des maximes de leur _« fortune cookie »._ Dick avait même fait des _« S’mores »,_ grillant les marshmallows dans le feu de l’insert de la cheminée. Tout se passait paisiblement jusqu’à ce que Jason projette involontairement son marshmallow dans les cheveux de Rachel. Dick avait passer la prochaine demi-heure à nettoyer les dégâts sans faire appel aux ciseaux. Jason avait offert son sandwich en excuse, se notant à lui-même de ne plus jamais secouer sa brochette de marshmallows si celle-ci était trop chaude. Dick l’avait sermonné pour être si maladroit.

Ils s’étaient tous endormi dans leur sac de couchage, laissant la télévision continuer de se jouer en fond.

Le lendemain, chacun d’entre eux avaient commencé à investir leur propre chambre, décorant comme bon leur semblait. Dick avait été serein, apportant son aide aux trois jeunes gens sous son toit. Il cuisinait pour eux, leur donnait des leçons d’entraînements tous les matins durant deux heures et les incitaient à lire l’Art de la Guerre de Sun Tzu. Dick était très désireux qu’ils en apprennent les principes par cœur.

Leurs journées étaient bien rempli. À la nuit tombée, ils se couchaient complètement éreintés.

Rachel s’endormait toujours avec le son d’une porte qui se fermait doucement. Dick connaissait sa peur de dormir dans le noir total, aussi il avait aménagé des néons bleus sur l’arcade de sa tête de lit. Une veilleuse improvisé qui faisait un excellent travail. Toutefois, il venait la border chaque soir, prenant quelques minutes pour lui souhaiter une bonne nuit. Dick était réglé comme du papier à musique, ne manquant jamais de la bercer dans une douce étreinte avant de déposer un baiser sur sa gemme.

Dick se sentait épanouie et en phase avec lui-même. Son sentiment de colère était révolu, laissant place à l’osmose. Quant à Rachel, elle aimait cette nouvelle vie qui lui était offerte. Tout semblait parfait.

Parfait, jusqu’à ce vendredi après-midi fatidique !

Depuis leur arrivé à San Francisco, Gar, Rachel et Jason n’étaient pas sorti de la Tour. Ils étaient resté enfermer dans l’immense structure, découvrant toutes les opportunités qu’offrait la salle d’entraînement et de simulation.

C’était comme un immense terrain de jeu. Cela étant dit, le « grand manitou » qui dirigeait les attractions pouvait se montrer trop sérieux, voire trop ennuyeux.

Jason avait su que Rachel et Gar allaient commencer des cours en ligne. Ils allaient les suivre sous l’enseignement d’un précepteur dès la semaine suivante. Alors tout naturellement, il avait pensé que de leur faire une petite virée dans San Francisco serait une excellente idée. Dick s’était absenté pour se rendre au département de police. Il devait boucler son transfert administratif et préparer un dossier pour prendre une année sabbatique. Jason avait vu là une opportunité à ne pas manquer.

C’est ainsi que Rachel, Gar et lui, s’étaient retrouvé au centre-ville à découvrir les boutiques et... les bars !

L’entrée leur avait été refusé dans trois d’entre eux. Mais le quatrième avait été moins regardant.

Gar avait essayé d’être la voix de la raison. Il leur avait expliqué que ce n’était pas sage comme décision et que Dick n’allait pas apprécier cette sortie en cachette. Jason, comme à son habitude lui avait conseillé de se détendre, lui faisant remarquer que Rachel s’amusait.

Lorsque les premiers verres d’alcool se posèrent à leur table, ils se regardèrent tous les trois surexcités. Jason avait commandé trois _Lone Wolf_. Le liquide ressemblait à du lait, rafraîchie par des cubes de glaces et un morceau de nougatine à base d’érable en décoration. Malgré une odeur forte, il semblait inoffensif.

Rachel aimait l’idée d’être insouciante, se promettant de n'en prendre qu’une gorgée. C’était sans compter la volonté de Jason qui l’incita à finir son verre, malgré une grimace des plus risible. Gar avait déjà fait l’expérience d’un Bourbon gracieusement offert par Kory, aussi la brûlure en fond de gorge n’était pas inattendu.

Rachel avait cependant, failli recracher son verre au visage de Gar. Elle avait rapidement apprécié la sensation qui s’en était dégagé. Chaude, légèrement étourdi, la sensation d’avoir les muscles détendus... c’était agréable.

La deuxième tournée n’avait pas semblé méchante. Ni la troisième. Ensuite, Rachel avait cessé de compter. Tout était devenu flou et confus, entre euphorie et exhalation. Finalement, c’est Jason qui avait ralenti sa consommation, prétextant qu’il était temps de rentré avant que Dick ne s’aperçoive de leur absence. Le chemin de retour à la Tour fut particulièrement compliqué pour Jason et Gar. Rachel s’était mise à courir et sauter partout, manquant de se faire renverser plusieurs fois par une voiture. Elle fit perdre l’équilibre à un cycliste en le repoussant d’un revers de main, sa nuée noire tapant violemment dans les rayons de la roue avant. Rachel avait ri aux éclats, amusée par son nouveau jeu. Elle avait failli réitérer l’action sur un motard de la police avant que Jason et Gar ne l’arrêtent. Rachel avait été totalement intenable, l’esprit embrouillé par l’alcool.

Lorsqu’ils arrivèrent enfin à la Tour, ils essayèrent de pénétrer dans le loft sans se faire remarquer. Peine perdu, Dick les avait attendu devant les portes de l’ascenseur, les bras fermés sur la poitrine. Il avait eu les traits sévères, visiblement mécontent de leur petite escapade improvisée. Jason et Gar avaient réussi à se tenir droit, mimant la nonchalance. Rachel avait essayé de faire de même, gardant un visage stoïque. Mais en un pas, elle perdit l’équilibre, titubant malgré elle et se rattrapant à Gar.

Jason vit immédiatement les changements faciaux de Dick, à l'instant où il prit conscience de l’état de Rachel. En une enjambée, il avait comblé l’écart et l'analysait. Il eut tout le loisir de reconnaître l’odeur du Whisky. Rachel avait été pâle et molle dans ses bras. Ses yeux avaient été injecté de sang, embués d’un film vitreux et les pupilles dilatés. Elle avait semblé avoir des difficultés à les garder ouvert. Son souffle avait été court et elle avait bredouillé quelques mots incompréhensible avant d’éclater de rire.

\- Tu as fait boire de l’alcool à Rachel ? Bon Dieu Jason, elle n’a que 13 ans, avait hurlé Dick.

Gar s’était tenu sagement dans un coin, cherchant à se faire le plus petit possible. Il avait reconnu les signes d'explosion de colère significative de Dick Grayson. Et Jason allait en prendre les foudres.

\- Reste cool frangin. Elle va bien...

\- Je crois que je vais vomir..., avait interrompu Rachel.

Trois pairs de yeux s’étaient immédiatement tournés vers elle, avant qu’elle ne se penche en avant et commence à vider le contenu de son estomac.

\- Ah merde ! s’était exclamé Jason.

Dick s’était précipité sur Rachel pour lui venir en aide. En un geste, il l’avait balayé de ses pieds pour la porter jusqu’à la salle de bain la plus proche.

Alors oui, tout était la faute de Jason !

À cause de lui, elle en avait été là !

Elle s’agrippait à la lunette des toilettes, son sac gastrique brûlant chaque centimètre de son œsophage. Les spasmes étaient si douloureux qu’elle avait la sensation de convulser à chaque expulsion.

\- Dick, s’il te plaît, fais cesser ça, implora-t-elle.

\- Je ne peux rien faire ma puce, faut que tu sortes tout de ton système.

Il était accroupi derrière Rachel, tenant ses cheveux d’une main et massant son dos de l’autre. Il se sentait complètement impuissant face à sa misère. Il pouvait sentir derrière lui, Jason et Gar attendant les bras ballants. Il était tellement furieux contre eux. En particulier contre Jason qui une fois de plus, engendrait de la douleur à Rachel.

\- Vous deux, ne restez pas là sans rien faire, rendez-vous utile.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu veux qu’on fasse Dick ? demanda timidement Gar.

\- Jason et toi vous allez me nettoyer l’entrée et quand c’est fait... dans vos quartiers.

Les deux garçons obéirent sans discuter. Dick ne voulait pas paraître si dur, mais les circonstances étaient telles qu’il n’avait pas la volonté de se contrôler. Rachel n’avait plus la force de se tenir seule devant la cuvette des toilettes. Il avait dû relâcher ses cheveux pour la maintenir sans qu’elle s’effondre. Son estomac était vide, la purge semblait-être faite. Cependant, elle n’en avait pas fini avec les haut-le-cœur.

\- Dick..., gémit Rachel.

\- Je suis là bébé.

Il n’était pas réellement sûr qu’elle soit consciente d’être avec lui ou même dans la Tour. Son alcoolémie semblait élevé. Il était prêt à appeler des secours si son état s’aggravait.

_Si jamais je dois emmener Rachel à l’hôpital, tu vas prendre cher Jason, songea Dick._

Le souffle de Rachel était saccadé, sa tête ballottant avec le désir de se poser sur une surface quelconque pour se reposer. Elle expulsa dans une toux roque de la bile, l’air ne parvenant plus à ses poumons. Son corps trembla à la panique de suffoquer.

Se redressant contre son petit cadre, Dick releva son buste pour l’aider à ouvrir ses voies respiratoires. Une manœuvre que Bruce avait réaliser sur lui une ou deux fois après une soirée un peu trop arrosée.

\- Dick ? souffla Gar.

\- Quoi ? cria-t-il exaspéré, alors que Rachel était prise d’une nouvelle vague de vomissements.

\- Il y a une dame pour toi.

Dick releva immédiatement la tête vers Gar. À ses côtés se tenait une dame dans la mi-quarantaine, habillée dans un tailleur rouge, portant un attaché caisse à la main. Elle était grande, de longs cheveux bruns bouclés lui tombaient en cascades sur ses épaules. Sa peau ambrée rehaussait ses grands yeux noirs, fixés sur lui.

\- Monsieur Grayson, la salua-t-elle, je suis Bianca Torres. Nous avions rendez-vous aujourd’hui, mais j’ai la sensation que je tombe mal.

\- Merde !

\- Comme vous dîtes !

Le souvenir de son entretien avec l’agent des services sociaux, lui était totalement sorti de la tête à l’instant où il vit Rachel en état d’ébriété. Les pièces du dossier qui lui avait été demandé, siégeait sur la table du salon. Rachel devait-être présente pour le premier entretien. À son retour du département de police, il avait été surpris de ne trouver personne dans la Tour. Le sentiment de frustration et de colère avait été à son comble, ne sachant pas où ils étaient tous partit. Il avait tenté de contacter Jason sur son iPhone, sans succès. Quand il avait essayé celui de Gar, il avait entendu la sonnerie du téléphone se jouer dans la cuisine. Et Rachel n’en avait pas. Il s’était fait une note mental de lui en offrir un rapidement. Ne serait-ce que pour éviter cette situation. Il lui avait interdit de sortir sans lui. Interdit de se balader seul sans sa surveillance dans la ville. Rachel lui avait désobéi. Mais c’était surtout de ne pas savoir où elle était qui l’avait inquiété. Il savait qu’elle n’était pas seule. Cependant, ça ne l’avait pas réconforté. Maintenant, il la tenait au-dessus des toilettes en pleine intoxication alcoolique. Et cela, juste devant la femme qui détenait le pouvoir de radier sa demande de tutelle provisoire.

\- Gar, aides Rachel à rester en position assise. Ne la laisse surtout pas s’allonger, ordonna Dick en se dirigeant vers l'agent des services sociaux.

Il savait qu'elle était en train de tout analyser. Ses yeux balayaient la scène qui se jouait devant elle. Inutile d'invoquer une petite grippe intestinal ou une gastro-entérite, l'air ambiant était totalement parfumé à l'alcool. L'odeur était trop significative pour essayer un petit mensonge.

\- Je suis désolé. Rachel ne m’avait jamais fait ça avant, s'excusa Dick.

\- Vous êtes conscient Monsieur Grayson qu’il est de votre responsabilité que cela ne se produise pas.

\- Oui Madame.

Dick sentait la panique monter progressivement, vers une zone sombre et inquiétante de son âme. Il avait l'impression qu'on allait lui en arracher un morceau. Ce même morceau, que Rachel avait placé en lui alors qu'il plongeait vers les abîmes de son passé pour la rattraper. Son corps était parcouru par la peur intense qu'on allait lui enlever la personne qui lui était la plus cher à son cœur. Et cette femme qui ornait un sourire méchant, semblait radicalement être contre l'idée de lui laisser la surveillance de Rachel.

\- Cette enfant a consommé de l’alcool dans votre appartement ? demanda-t-elle sans quitter Rachel des yeux.

\- Non, j’ignore comment...

\- Vous ignorez ?! accusa Torres en foudroyant Dick du regard.

Autant il avait quitté son costume en flamme devant l'asile d'Adamson, autant Robin était sur le point de faire son retour. Dick était en colère ;

Contre Jason pour avoir eu la stupidité de faire boire Rachel.

Contre Gar, qui n'avait rien fait pour l'empêcher.

Contre Rachel, pour lui avoir encore désobéi.

Néanmoins, la personne qu'il blâmait le plus était lui-même. Il savait qu'il aimait Rachel comme si elle était sa propre chair. C'était même plus que cette sensation. C'était physique, intrinsèquement lié à son âme et a son Éther. Mais ses actions envers elle, étaient démunies et irresponsables. Il faillit une fois de plus à ses responsabilités en tant que tuteur.

Cependant, il était trop tard pour revenir en arrière. Il ne pouvait plus être séparé de Rachel. Appelez cela _"égoïsme"_ mais il allait se battre pour la garder près de lui.

\- Je lui avait interdit de sortir sans moi, Madame Torres. Rachel m’a désobéi. C’est ce que font les adolescents. Ils sortent avec des amis et font des bêtises. Et c’est en effet de ma responsabilité, d’éviter que cela se reproduise. Lorsque Rachel se sentira mieux, j’aurai une conversation avec elle, tonna Dick d'une voix qui ne pouvait pas être contesté.

\- Je peux au moins noter que vous êtes doué d’éloquence.

Dick soupira, las et se sentant misérable. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers Rachel. Elle somnolait contre l'épaule de Gar. Elle était si blanche, que sa peau semblait translucide. Ses lèvres étaient rouges et gercés après avoir expulser tout l'alcool ingurgité. Elle avait besoin de repos et de calme.

\- Est-ce que nous pouvons reprendre un prochain rendez-vous ? S’il vous plaît ? mendia Dick, les yeux suppliants.

\- Je vais devoir le mentionner dans votre dossier Monsieur Grayson. Mais ce sera la seule fois où je me montrerais laxiste. Je me fais bien comprendre ? 

\- Oui Madame.

Quelque chose avait changé dans le comportement de l'agent des services sociaux. Son regard était devenu plus doux, peut-être même compatissant. Toutefois, Dick avait pu sentir un frisson lui parcourir la colonne vertébrale. Rachel et lui, partaient sur une très mauvaise appréciation pour l'acceptation de la tutelle.

\- Je vous appellerais demain en fin de matinée pour convenir d’un nouveau rendez-vous.

\- Merci, exhala Dick, les muscles se relâchant.

\- Inutile de me raccompagner, prenez soin de Rachel.

Bianca Torres se détourna et quitta le couloir dans un silence morbide. Bien qu'elle portait des haut-talons, elle ne faisait aucun bruit. A l'observation, Dick se rappela qu'une femme de son enfance, avait également cette capacité de se mouvoir furtivement. Catwoman avait cette habilité de surgir sur lui comme un fantôme. La mémoire de Selina Kyle n'était jamais bonne. Pour lui comme pour Bruce.

Dick retourna auprès de Rachel, la délogeant des bras de Gar. Dans un geste possessif, il la souleva en la portant contre lui, s'assurant que sa tête repose correctement dans son cou. Son souffle était chaud mais sentait horriblement mauvais. Au réveil, Rachel n'allait sûrement pas apprécier le sentiment de la _"gueule de bois"_. Le plus doucement possible, il se hissa vers la chambre de l'enfant, sachant que les mouvements trop rapide pouvait lui provoquer une certaine incommodité.

\- Gar, ramène-moi un seau, une grande bouteille d'eau et une petite bassine avec un gant humide, s'il te plaît, murmura Dick.

Délicatement, il allongea Rachel sur son lit. Il baissa les stores et réduisit l'intensité des lumières. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il dénudait Rachel et quelque chose lui disait que ça ne serait pas la dernière. Il espérait seulement que ça ne serait plus jamais pour ce cas. Il constata que son boxer et son petit haut étaient totalement trempés de sueur.

_Si Dawn, Kory ou Donna étaient là, elles pourraient se charger de cette partie, songea Dick mal à l'aise._

À contrecœur, il laissa Rachel dans sa lingerie humide.

Ce n'est pas si simple d'élever une fille pour un père célibataire !

Dick en faisait l'expérience depuis peu. Mais certaines choses étaient trop intime pour être faite.

Lorsqu'il la recouvrit de sa couette duveteuse pour la border, Dick ressentit un profond trouble. Outre, sa rencontre désastreuse avec Bianca Torres et l'ébriété de Rachel, se sentir incapable de faire un changement de vêtements le perturbait.

Est-ce que c'est quelque chose qu'il devait faire malgré tout ?

Est-ce qu'il devait passer outre ses interrogations et la rafraîchir sous une douche rapide ?

Il n'y avait pas de mode d'emploi pour s'occuper d'une pré-adolescente.

Il ne savait pas où commençait ses droits et où il devait s'arrêter. Rachel était malade, son rôle était de prendre soin d'elle et de son bien-être. Bruce n'avait jamais hésité lorsqu'il était souffrant, de le changer complètement et de lui donner un bain. Mais une fois encore, il était un garçon. Ce n'était pas pareil.

Il prit place sur le rebord du lit et repoussa les brins de cheveux collés sur son front. Elle était chaude, légèrement fiévreuse.

Gar revint accompagné de Jason et les articles que Dick lui avait demandé.

\- Maintenant vous deux, vous allez dégriser dans vos chambres. On discutera de tout cela plus tard.

Ce fut un ordre qui claqua sec, prononcé suffisamment assez fort pour faire geindre Rachel. La jeune fille avait le front plissé dans l'inconfort et la douleur. Le moindre bruit était insupportable, même dans une pseudo inconscience. Dick ne la quittait pas des yeux, humidifiant son front avec le gant.

Gar baissa la tête et quitta rapidement la chambre. Il n'était pas tout à fait saoul, juste une petite sensation de chaleur. Son métabolisme avait rapidement évacué l'alcool dans son sang.

À son inverse, Jason resta un peu plus longtemps à observer Rachel. Tout en lui, disait : « J'aurai dû la faire arrêter de boire après le deuxième verres. »

Il se sentait responsable.

\- Dick, je suis désolé. Je voulais juste qu'elle s'amuse et se détende un peu.

\- C'est encore une enfant Jason, maugréa Dick.

Il y eu un long silence où seul la respiration laborieuse de Rachel se faisait entendre.

\- Le jour où tu tues quelqu'un, tu ne l'es plus, objecta le jeune homme avec une telle assurance que Dick se retourna vers son frère adoptif.

Avec un bref regard qui en disait long, Jason se détourna et ferma la porte derrière lui.

Dick resta pensif à cette phrase. Il n'avait pas tort. C'était même un fait. Il y a longtemps que Rachel avait perdu cette part d'innocence. A bien des égards, elle était en train de devenir une adulte. Dick voulait juste enrayer ce processus. 

Il était perdu dans ses pensées, lorsque Rachel se redressa vaguement. Elle pencha la tête sur le côté, ravalant difficilement. Dick reconnu les signes, l'aidant à se pencher au-dessus du seau. Lorsque son estomac cessa de se révolter, il la rallongea doucement dans le confort des oreillers.

\- Prends le temps de grandir s'il te plaît, pria-t-il en humectant son visage.

Lentement, sans faire de grand mouvement, il s'allongea à ses côtés.

La nuit allait-être longue.


	2. Les conséquences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rachel fait face aux conséquences pour avoir consommé de l’alcool. Dick se montre très sévère.

Rachel se réveilla dans un flou artistique. Elle était désorientée, cherchant un repère alors que ses yeux n'arrivaient pas à se focaliser sur un point. Tout tournait autour d'elle alors qu'elle était juste allongée. Les vertiges étaient si fort que les nausées envahissaient sa bouche.

Mon Dieu ? Sa langue lui semblait pâteuse et lourde. Comme si celle-ci avait doublé de volume. Elle avait ce goût horrible qui se diffusait comme la peste. Sa peau était collante et malodorante. Mais tout ceci n'était rien en comparaisons des maux de tête. Elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi mal de toute sa vie. Instinctivement, elle porta ses mains à son crâne. Un gant y était déposé. Vaguement humide, comme s'il avait séjourné là depuis plusieurs heures.

C'est seulement lorsqu'elle voulut faire un mouvement que Rachel remarqua ce bras passé autour de sa taille. Il était lourd et lâche. Son visage se tourna sur sa gauche, pour voir Dick endormi. Il avait l'air paisible, bien que ses traits étaient tirés dans la confusion. Ou la colère !

Rachel ravala la petite panique qui était en train de la submerger. Tout était insaisissable, sa mémoire lui faisant défaut. Elle n'avait pas fait une crise d'angoisse. Ce n'était pas cela. Non, c'était bien pire. Son dernier souvenir était le bar Trick Dog* sur la 20e rue.

Elle était suffisamment assez intelligente et aguerri pour savoir les aboutissements de son état matinal. Et ce n'était pas encourageant. Sur sa table de chevet, il y avait une petite bassine bleu à côté d'une bouteille d'eau à moitié vide. Le téléphone de Dick y était également posé.

Les mouvements étaient pénibles et provoquaient la remontée acide dans son œsophage. Les sensations étaient exacerbés. Elle avait des douleurs à l'abdomen qui étaient significatives et son estomac brûlant comme un feu de forêt. Elle sentit l'expulsion de ses fluides avant même qu'elle puisse réagir à faire quoique ce soit. La bile se répandit sur son menton avant de glisser le long de son cou. Elle toussa et cracha cherchant à se défaire de son mal-être. La sensation poisseuse ne s'arrêtait pas et souillait ses draps dans sa honte.

\- Ça va, je suis là, tout va bien. Ce n'est rien ne t’inquiète pas.

Dick avait réagi aux mouvements abruptes. Son réveil marqué par la détresse de Rachel. Son corps avait besoin de rejeter tous les fluides contaminés par l'excès d'éthanol. Dick l'aida à se pencher sur le côté afin qu'elle puisse plus facilement expulser la bile. De toute façon, les draps et le lit allaient passer par un nettoyage rigoureux.

\- Dick je ne me sens pas bien..., se plaignit Rachel.

\- Je sais chérie. Je suis déjà passer par là une paire de fois. Crois-moi, je sais ce que tu endures.

Il attendit quelques instants que Rachel se stabilise, utilisant le gant pour nettoyer sa bouche. Elle était livide, pâle et en sueur.

La douche était irrémédiablement obligatoire. Si la veille encore, il se posait la question de savoir où il établissait les limites...

Eh bien, cela ne se posait plus !

\- Je vais t'aider à te nettoyer un peu, d'accord ?

Il avait besoin de son acceptation.

Trop épuisée et malade pour refuser l'aide, Rachel hocha la tête. Rien que ce mouvement, lui arracha un gémissement. La honte et/ou l'humiliation, viendrait plus tard. Toutefois, elle le savait, elle se sentirait opprobre vis-à-vis de Dick avant la fin de journée.

\- Ok, je vais tout préparer. Ne bouge pas.

Même si elle avait voulu, Rachel n'aurait pas pu. Garder les yeux ouverts étaient une torture. Tout bougeait ou semblait se mouvoir dans des directions opposées. Son estomac continuait à se tordre et ses intestins dansaient la polka. Elle voulait juste dormir, même si cela signifiait rester dans sa souillure.

Dick la jaugea un instant, sachant que la déplacer allait engendrer un fort sentiment d'inconfort et de malaise. Il se leva et alla rapidement vers la salle de bain annexe. Il fallait traverser le couloir. Par chance, celui-ci était toujours plongé dans une pénombre. La salle de bain en revanche, baignait dans la lumière des halogènes à 500 watts. Il réduit l'intensité au minimum sur le variateur de lumière.

Il installa un tabouret dans la cabine de douche et fit en sorte d'avoir tout le nécessaire à portée de main. Il se dirigea ensuite vers sa propre chambre, laissant les lumières tamisés. Il ouvrit les draps sur son lit afin d‘installer Rachel dans une literie saine. Il se saisit d'une change de vêtements dans son dressing et un t-shirt supplémentaire pour Rachel.

Il soupira longuement, réalisant qu'il allait devoir passer un cap de plus, avec l'enfant qui avait eu la merveilleuse idée de se saouler. La petite pointe de colère commençait à prendre de l'ampleur. Il calma ses nerfs avec un dernier passage dans la salle de bain pour y déposer son paquet de linge. Il se regarda brièvement dans le miroir pour se donner du courage et de la contenance à ce qui allait devoir faire.

_Ce n'est vraiment pas facile. Comment font les autres ? pensa Dick, rougissant comme une pivoine._

En quelques pas, il était de retour à la chambre de Rachel. Il avait mis moins de deux minutes à tout préparer, mais elle était déjà replongée vers les abîmes du sommeil.

Il ouvrit d'abord les fenêtres, laissant circuler l'air frais. La pièce aurait besoin d'un kilo d'encens en fumigation pour couvrir l'odeur pestilentiel.

\- Rachel, ma puce... allez on y va ! avertit Dick en repoussant la couette.

Elle gémit à la sensation de froid et au mouvement d'être sortit du lit. Dick fit de son mieux pour ne pas la déplacer trop durement. Il dû faire abstraction de passer ses bras sous les genoux de Rachel, qui étaient couvertes de fluides intestinaux. Décidément, cette enfant avait l'art et la manière de lui faire vivre des expériences les plus inattendus. À moins que ce soit juste un retour karmique. Après tout, combien de fois il avait fait vivre cela à Bruce. Peut-être que le Batman avait fait un jour le vœux qu'il se retrouve dans cette situation à son tour ? Comme une petite vengeance.

Rachel était un poids mort dans ses bras, gémissant à chacun de ses pas. Il entra dans la cabine de douche en déposant Rachel sur ses pieds. Elle se laissa tomber, Dick la rattrapant de justesse.

\- Ok Rachel, j’ai besoin que tu te tiennes debout quelques secondes, murmura Dick.

Elle gémit en réponse, essayant de se stabiliser contre le mur. Ses jambes tremblaient tellement qu'elle chancelait.

Dick essaya d’être le plus efficace possible. Il se débarrassa de ses chaussettes, son t-shirt et son pantalon, en les jetant sur le sol. Il actionna ensuite l’eau pour la régler à une température ambiante et agréable.

Il s’arma alors de tout son courage en prenant un souffle long. Inutile de faire durer cela plus que nécessaire. Rachel avait besoin de lui et il devait assumer toutes les parties de sa nouvelle responsabilité, aussi ardue soit-elle. En un geste, il retira le petit haut de Rachel puis son boxer, les lançant sur son propre tas de vêtements.

La seconde suivante, il la maintenait contre son torse pour la conduire sous l’eau chaude. Rachel se détendit en sentant la chaleur se répandre sur sa peau. Elle avait la sensation que la crasse et les immondices se décollaient et glissaient le long de ses jambes. Sa tête posée contre l’épaule de Dick, elle chercha à s’agripper à lui. Tout était si brumeux, si flou comme si elle avait un voile occultant dans sa tête. Le martèlement était constant.

Elle était totalement inconsciente du conflit intérieur que Dick était en train de vivre.

Il la tenait contre lui, sans barrière, sans filet. Il avait l’impression de faire une chute sans fin. Un doux rappel de l’avoir tenu ainsi après un plongeons dans des eaux troubles et gelées. Seulement, cette fois, il n’y avait vraiment plus rien. Plus une seule couche de tissus pour faire barrage. Il y avait là, une sensation d’ivresse qui n’avait rien à voir avec l’alcool.

Dick la souleva de ses pieds, pour la prendre dans ses bras. Il resserra son étreinte lorsqu’instinctivement, Rachel referma les siens autour de son cou, ses jambes entourant sa taille. Il eut l’impression de toucher l’Univers, de baigner avec elle à travers le temps et l’espace. Cette connexion, il l’avait déjà ressenti avant. Comme un choc, qui s’était déversé en une cascade d’amour fusionnel et symbiotique. Ce n’était pas une illusion. Cette force brûlait en lui comme un feu sacré et il n’était pas seul à l’alimenter. Rachel était là aussi, plus brillante et plus incandescente que tout ce qu’il pouvait imaginer. Les yeux fermés, il était comme projeté dans cette dimension astrale. Il n’était plus à la Tour, il n’était même plus dans son corps. Tout n’était que silence et sérénité. Ils étaient tous deux dans une bulle flottant dans le vide sidéral. Il entendait son cœur battre à travers le sien. Il sentait chaque parcelle de sa peau caresser la sienne avec une insondable douceur. Il ressentait presque ce qu’elle ressentait. Il goûtait ce qu'elle s'enivrait, aussi bon que l’Hydromel des Dieux. Ses yeux étaient marrons et bleus en même temps. Sa gemme rouge brillait comme un phare qui illuminait leur amour. C’était comme un écho qui résonnait dans son propre cœur. Ils étaient si proche à ne faire qu'un. Dick en voulait plus. Il voulait voir ce qu’elle voyait. Il voulait vivre ce qu’elle vivait. Il voulait tout ! Il pouvait presque y toucher, presque y être lorsque.... douleur !

Le déchirement paralysa son être de part en part. Il fit une chute vertigineuse et sans fin. C’était froid, noir avec l‘odeur de la cendre et du souffre. Cela l’enveloppait comme la mort. Dick ouvrit les yeux, le choc le rendant haletant et désorienté. Quoiqu’il venait de se passer, l’accès lui avait été formellement interdit. Quelque chose ou quelqu’un avait bloqué le passage. Et c’était puissant, fort et implacable. Ça, cela n’avait pas été Rachel !

Abattu par la sensation, le cœur battant à tout rompre, il regarda tout autour de lui. Il était dans la salle de bain, sous la douche qui continuait de couler. Rachel était dans ses bras, ferme et souple à la fois. Il resserra un instant son étreinte, cherchant à reprendre le contrôle de sa respiration.

Il abaissa Rachel sur le tabouret, l’aidant à y prendre place. Il devait se rendre actif pour chasser la mémoire de cette sensation nauséabonde. Une part de lui, était certain d’être descendu en Enfer.

Rachel entrouvrit les yeux, cherchant à accrocher son regard.

\- Dick... qu’est-ce qui se passe ?

Avait-elle ressenti les ténèbres qui s’était incrusté dans leurs esprits unifiés ?

Il ne voulait pas de cela, il voulait la garder en sécurité, loin, très loin des horreurs que l’Enfer pouvait engendrer. Il se mit à genoux devant elle, caressant tendrement sa joue. 

\- Rien, tout va bien, la rassura-t-il, je vais juste te faire une petite toilette rapide et tu pourras te reposer au calme. Ok ?

Rachel fit un mouvement presque imperceptible de la tête, en accord. Dick ne s’attarda pas et commença par un shampoing. Masser son cuir chevelu eu la vertus de la détendre. C’était agréable, diminuant quelque peu la migraine. Il se saisit de la fleur de bain afin de la nettoyer de toute les impuretés. Elle était comme une poupée de chiffon entre ses mains. Elle réagissait à peine aux mouvements de ses bras et de ses jambes.

\- Rachel, j’ai besoin d’un peu d’aide ici, formula-t-il, je voudrais que tu fasses les zones que je ne peux pas faire par moi-même. Je sais que tu es embrouillée et confuse mais ça va passer.

Sans un mot, elle se saisit de l’éponge. Concluant qu’elle allait finir de se nettoyer seul, Dick se redressa et sortit de la douche. Il se débarrassa de son boxer trempé derrière la parois opaque, afin de cacher à des jeunes yeux une partie de son anatomie. Il se sécha et revêtit ses vêtements propre. Il venait d’enfiler son sweat lorsque l’eau cessa de couler. Rachel se tenait debout, bien que titubant légèrement. Sans attendre, Dick l’enroula dans une épaisse serviette pour la sécher. Il garda des gestes doux pour la frictionner, évitant un maximum les mouvements rapides. Il lui enfila son t-shirt qui lui arrivait à mi-cuisse.

Dick sourit malgré lui. Elle était adorable tout de jaune vêtu.

Il la porta dans sa chambre, la plaçant délicatement dans son lit. Rachel regarda autour d’elle, une fois de plus confuse.

\- Oublie ton lit pour l’instant ma puce, éclairci Dick lorgnant un sourire à son incompréhension.

Il la quitta un bref moment, le temps de lui ramener de l’eau et le seau.

\- Bois s’il te plaît, il faut te réhydrater.

Rachel se repoussa du verre qui lui était présenté. L’idée même d’ouvrir la bouche pour ingurgiter quoique ce soit était totalement proscrit.

\- Rachel, juste quelques gorgées, insista Dick.

À contrecœur, elle accepta. À l’instant où l’eau glissa dans sa gorge, elle le but goulûment. Dick lui remis un ibuprofène pour calmer ses maux de tête. Il lui faudrait un peu plus de douze heures pour enrayer la veisalgie.

\- Il te faut du repos. Je ne serais pas loin, avertit Dick en la bordant.

Il resta un petit moment, attendant qu’elle s’endorme. Rachel avait l’air de comater. Il ne savait pas si c’était à cause des symptômes qu’elle endurait ou le sentiment de honte qui la dominait.

À bien y réfléchir, les deux étaient probables. Ses propres expériences pouvaient l’aider à en témoigner. La première fois qu’il avait bu à s’en rendre malade, c’était dans la salle de billard du manoir Wayne. Il était un peu plus âgé que Rachel. Alfred avait omis de refermer le local des alcools forts. Il avait goûté plusieurs liquides différents dans les carafes en cristal avant de commencer à se sentir euphorique. Il avait erré dans les couloirs pendant un moment, avant qu’Alfred ne l’attrape en train d’uriner dans une plante en pot. Bruce était rentré en catastrophe des entreprises Wayne à l’appel du majordome. Lorsqu’il arriva, Dick était en pleine conversation avec les toilettes, priant pour que tout cela s’arrête. Bruce l’avait soigné, baigné et réconforté tout au long du processus de guérison. Cependant, dès qu’il s’était senti mieux, Bruce l’avait réprimandé sévèrement et puni pour son manque d’auto-préservation.

Dick pouvait d’ailleurs le sentir, bouillonnant sous les couches épaisses de sa surprotection. Il allait être très sévère lorsque Rachel sortirait de son état d’ébriété.

Mais pour l’instant, l’enfant avait besoin de lui et de sa tendresse pour aller mieux.

Il la quitta pendant quelques heures, s’attaquant au nettoyage approfondit de sa literie et à la lessive plus que nécessaire. Il passait toute les vingt minutes vérifier l'état de Rachel avant de retourner à ses corvées. Son esprit était envahi par cette sensation infernal où il était tombé, l'arrachant à son enfant. Cette peur de la perdre, atteignait des sommets.

Il prenait enfin du temps pour une tasse de café, lorsque Jason et Gar apparurent dans la cuisine. Gar semblait plutôt en forme, paré pour la journée. À son inverse, Jason était jaunâtre tirant sur le vert. Nul doute qu’il avait passé une très mauvaise nuit également. Voilà qui était une bonne punition pour l’investigateur de cette débâcle.

D’un regard vers l’horloge qui indiquait dix heures trente, Dick prépara une tisane de menthe. Il prit un malin plaisir à claquer volontairement les portes des placards et échanger une conversation animée avec Gar. Rapidement, Jason quitta la cuisine pour se réfugier dans les toilettes les plus proches.

Satisfait, Dick alla rejoindre Rachel. Elle dormait profondément, son souffle plus serein. Il posa le plateau sur sa table de chevet et la secoua doucement.

\- Rachel, réveille-toi ma puce.

Elle grommela, les yeux embuées de sommeil et piquant à la lumière tamisée.

\- Essaye de boire cette tisane et de manger quelques craquelins, s’enquit-il en l’aidant à s’adosser confortablement dans les oreillers.

\- Non Dick, je ne peux rien manger.

Il y avait du mieux. C’était encourageant.

\- Ok, que la tisane. On essayera de la nourriture dans la soirée.

Rachel accepta la tasse qui lui était remise. Elle but lentement quelques gorgées évitant soigneusement le regard de Dick. Il pouvait dire rien qu’à ses yeux fuyants, qu’elle était honteuse de ces dernières heures.

\- Comment sont les maux de tête ?

\- Toujours là.

Dick vit les prémices des larmes voulant couler sur ses joues. Elle les retenait avec une féroce pugnacité.

\- Ok, on parlera un peu plus tard. Repose-toi ! murmura-t-il sans insister davantage.

Il se pencha pour embrasser son front et la laissa seul, sachant qu’elle avait besoin de solitude pour se composer. Il resta un moment derrière la porte, écoutant attentivement. Au premier sanglot qu'il aurait entendu, Dick serait rentré pour la réconforter. Il ne perçut que le silence.

Comme convenu, Bianca Torres joignit Dick en fin de matinée. Elle lui donna rendez-vous dès le lendemain après-midi à l’agence. Il devait ramener son dossier complet accompagné de Rachel.

Dick espérait vraiment pouvoir arranger les choses avec Bianca Torres. Elle lui laissait une chance de se rattraper. Tout reposait sur cet entretien.

L'après-midi, Dick se chargea d'animer une séance d'entraînement à Jason et Gar. En grande majorité, de la musculation et du cardio-training. Elle était si intense que Jason manqua de vomir sur le tapis de course.

\- Est-ce une punition ? demanda Gar penaud.

\- Vous le méritez !

Jason se renfrogna.

\- Comme si tu ne t’étais jamais bourré la gueule...

\- Je l’ai fait ! Et crois-moi, Bruce n’a pas été aussi clément que je le suis avec vous.

Gar se laissa tomber sur le banc, voyant déjà les deux « frères » entrer dans un combat verbale des plus abrasif. Dick avait les traits tirés dans une insondable colère. Il était gentil avec lui, presque compatissant. Cependant, avec Jason c’était autre chose. Dick avait les bras fermés sur son torse, mais Gar pouvait voir les jointures de ses phalanges blanchir sous la pression.

\- Quoi ? ironisa Jason, Bruce t’a fait courir pendant des heures autour du manoir ? T’a obligé à nettoyer les toilettes à la brosse à dent ou privée de sortie avec le Batman...

\- Non ! Bruce avait des punitions éducatives et était plus corporelle dans ses châtiments.

Jason se décomposa.

\- Batman t’a torturé ? s’alarma Gar horrifié.

\- Non, il ne m’a pas torturé...

\- Tu viens de dire qu’il te battait ! rétorqua Jason les yeux exorbités.

\- Je parlais d’être pagayé Jason., rectifia rapidement Dick avant que les deux loustics se mettent à imaginer des choses.

\- Tu déconnes ?!

Jason n’en croyais pas ses oreilles, son expression était tordu dans l’expectative.

\- Je donnerais n’importe quoi pour avoir vu ça.

\- Je peux appeler Bruce pour lui raconter ce que tu as fait à Rachel. Il pourrais te montrer comment ça se passe dans ses mains ? suggéra Dick.

Le Robin amélioré regarda Gar avant d'évaluer Dick. Est-ce qu'il était sérieux ? Il en avait définitivement tout l'air !

\- Je lui casserais les bras s’il essayait. 

\- Tu n'aurais même pas le temps de faire un mouvement avant qu'il ne t'attrape. Je suis bien placé pour le savoir.

Dick pouvait se remémorer à la perfection toutes les fois où il avait tenté de s'échapper au courroux de la punition. C'était un échec flagrant à chaque fois.

\- Allez à la douche. Nous parlerons de tout cela tout à l'heure. Mais ne croyez pas qu'on en a fini ici.

Gar et Jason baissèrent la tête embarrassé et contrit en se dirigeant vers les douches.

Dick prit un moment pour se recentrer avant d'aller voir Rachel. Jason avait tendance à se glisser sous sa peau et le faire entrer en ébullition. Il était vraiment tenté de contacter Bruce pour lui raconter la nouvelle bêtise de Jason. Bien sûr, son frère adoptif n'avait nullement à craindre la sanction du Batman. Il était bien trop âgé pour se prendre un telle correction. Quoique Bruce pouvait surprendre sur ce point. Après tout, la dernière fois qu'il avait fini sur son genoux, il atteignait presque les 18 ans. Dick soupira avec exaspération. Rachel avait fait sa part dans les mauvaises décisions. Avec Jason en plus dans l'équation, tout allait péricliter s'il n'intervenait pas très vite.

_Et Bruce qui me dit que je dois le prendre dans le sens du poil. Le flatter pour qu'il devienne plus responsable. C'est vraiment mal barré, pensa amèrement Dick en se rendant vers sa chambre._

Il ouvrit sa porte sans un bruit, Rachel dormait paisiblement. La faible lumière provenant de la table d'appoint, éclairait d'un halo doré sa peau de nacre. Son teint était plus clair et ses cernes avaient disparues.

Dick prit délicatement place sur le rebord du matelas, caressant doucement son visage pour repousser quelques mèches de cheveux. Elle ne s'était pas réhydratée depuis sa tisane. C'était trop peu.

\- Rachel, murmura-t-il en se penchant pour l'encercler d'un bras.

Elle poussa un faible grognement en réponse.

\- Rachel, réveille-toi, répéta Dick.

Elle entrouvrit les yeux difficilement, maugréant quelques mots incompréhensibles. À l'instant où elle prit conscience de Dick, elle se figea. Il la vit avaler sa salive, serrant comme un bouclier protecteur la couette sur elle.

_Bien, c'est exactement la réaction que j'attends de toi pour m'avoir désobéi. Et t'as pas fini d'être désolé, argua silencieusement Dick._

Il l'évalua longuement, laissant un malaise s'installer dans la pièce.

\- Comment te sens-tu ?

\- Mieux, je crois.

Sa voix était si fine qu'elle trahissait sans équivoque sa gêne. Ses yeux fuyaient la confrontation visuel que Dick cherchait à établir. C'était plus qu’évident.

\- Bien. Comme tu sembles en effet aller mieux, tu vas aller te rafraîchir et m'enfiler un pyjama, lui ordonna-t-il en se levant.

Rachel le regarda enfin, toute sa stupeur s'affichant sur son visage.

Dick la toisa d'un regard noir. Il voulait être le plus intimidant possible. Quelque chose qu'il avait appris du meilleur. Il allait faire en sorte que plus jamais Rachel ne touche à l'alcool.

\- Et tu vas réfléchir à l'excuse que tu vas me fournir pour tes actions d'hier, cingla sévèrement Dick.

Elle détourna promptement les yeux. Elle sentait la honte se mélanger à la crainte. Ce sentiment avait germé dans son esprit depuis que Dick l'avait aidé à se nettoyer.

\- Le dîner sera près dans une trentaine de minute, indiqua froidement Dick en quittant la pièce.

Rachel était prise au dépourvu par sa réaction. Il était indéniablement clair qu'il était très en colère contre elle. Elle peina à sortir du lit.

_Le lit de Dick !_

Les oreillers sentaient son odeur, ce mélange étrange entre le bois de santal et la menthe. Rachel aimait ce parfum qui avait des airs de _"comme à la maison"_. C'est ce que représentait Dick : la maison. Une alarme sonnait dans sa tête. Quelque chose lui disait que rien n'allait aller comme il se devait.

Elle fit exactement tout ce qu'il lui avait demandé. Elle s'était fait un brin de toilette et revêtit des vêtements confortables. Elle resta un long moment à jauger sa chambre. Les fenêtres restées grandes ouvertes depuis des heures avaient rendu la pièce aussi froide qu'un congélateur. Elles les referma les unes après les autres sachant ce qui se cachait derrière cette initiative. Le matelas de son lit était dressé à la verticale contre le mur, le tissus encore humide d'un nettoyage rigoureux. Le rouge lui monta aux joues à l'humiliation qu'elle avait vécu à l'aube. Tout ceci aurait été si simple avec Melissa. Elle doutait que Dick la fasse prier en pénitence pour ses mauvaises actions. C'était étrange que cette situation lui serre la poitrine comme un étau.

_J'ai l'impression d'être assisse sur un baril de poudre, songea Rachel._

Elle alla à petit pas incertain vers la zone cuisine. Jason et Gar étaient en train de dresser la table. Ils avaient des mines déconfites. Quant au silence, il était si pesant que Rachel pouvait entendre son cœur battre dans sa poitrine. En la voyant, les deux garçons lui firent un signe de main, en leur montrant Dick qui s'activait derrière les fourneaux.

\- Est-ce qu'il est... fâché ? leur demanda timidement Rachel.

\- Il nous a fait trimer cette après-midi, jusqu'à en rendre Jason malade.

Rachel se sentait désolé pour lui. Il avait l'air d'être dans un état similaire au sien. Contrairement à Jason, elle avait eu l'opportunité de se reposer au calme. Elle semblait avoir eu plus de chance qu'eux.

\- Avant que tu arrives, il nous a carrément engueulé, enchaîna Jason. Gar et moi, on en a pris plein la gueule parce que tu ne tiens pas l'alcool.

\- Ce n'est pas que pour l'alcool que Dick nous en veut.

Il manquait des pièces au puzzle. Rachel avait ressenti le trouble de Dick. Quelque chose s'était brisé lorsqu'ils étaient sous la douche. Son lien quasi symbiotique avec lui sonnait creux. Elle sentait ce vide dans sa poitrine, comme de la glace qui se répandait tranquillement dans ses veines. C'était en train de l'envahir. Ou plutôt non, c'était en train de la quitter. Elle ne savait pas exactement quoi ?

\- J'ai aucun souvenir d'hier soir. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Et bien ça, on va justement en discuter après avoir mangé. Tout le monde assis ! invectiva Dick en leur faisant signe de s'asseoir en silence.

Rachel se raidit au ton vindicatif. Avec hésitation elle s'assit sur la chaise à gauche de Dick. C'était sa place attitrée, le siège qui lui était réservé depuis qu'ils avaient emménagés dans la Tour. À chaque repas, Dick et elle partageaient des sourires, des petites taquineries et parfois, il lui prenait la main dans un geste affectueux. Elle doutait que ça se passe ainsi, remarquant une distance entre eux.

Dick avait entendu quelques brides de leur conversation. Elle s'inquiétait et elle avait tout à fait raison de l'être. Il devait faire preuve de discipline même si gronder l'enfant lui était pénible.

De son côté, Rachel pu faire plusieurs constations durant le repas :

\- Premièrement, la seule chose qu'ils pouvaient tous entendre, était le bruit de leur couvert raclant leur assiette.

\- Deuxièmement, elle était soulagée que Dick lui ait préparé un œuf poché et un bouillon de poule afin qu’elle n’ait aucune difficulté durant la digestion. Même en étant en colère contre elle, il s'assurait toujours de son bien-être. C'était encourageant. N'est-ce pas ?

Néanmoins, il n'échangea aucun regard avec elle. Ce qui était blessant à plus d'un titre. Cela n'aidait pas à combler ce trou béant qui se creusait dans son plexus.

\- La troisième et pas des moindres, Jason était aussi sage qu'une image. Il y avait du bon à ce qu'il se fasse sermonner.

Une fois le repas prit et la vaisselle faite, Dick congédia Gar et Jason. Les deux garçons lancèrent un "bonne nuit" par-dessus leur épaule. Rachel nota leur regard compatissant.

Dick lui fit signe de la suivre vers le petit salon.

_Ah nous deux jeune fille, se prépara mentalement Dick._

Il savait que ça n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir. Le tempérament de Rachel allait surgir comme un diable de sa boite. Il était tellement en colère après elle, que leur conversation allait peut-être dégénérer.

Elle pouvait se montrer cinglante et blessante quand il le fallait. Elle n'avait pas hésité à le faire dans la chapelle du couvent de St Paul. Elle avait l'art et la manière également de retourner les mots contre lui.

Il marchait droit et raide. Les veines de son cou étaient proéminentes, gonflés par ses nerfs tendus. Il intima Rachel de prendre place sur les coussins du canapé.

Elle obtempéra à la seconde. Ce n'est pas qu'elle avait peur de Dick, ou qu'elle craignait son sermon... C'est juste qu'elle sentait une énergie négative crépiter entre eux. Comme si tout était sur le point de se casser. 

Elle attendait qu'il prenne la parole, jetant de bref coup d'œil vers lui. À chaque fois, elle croisa son regard perçant. Rachel ravala la panique qui voulait la pousser à se mettre à genoux pour faire amende honorable.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu te souviens exactement depuis ta sortie avec Jason et Gar ? demanda enfin Dick en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

\- Nous sommes sortie vers 14 heures pour aller au centre-ville, raconta Rachel. On a fait quelques boutiques et nous sommes allé au Trick Dog qui n'ont pas demandé notre carte d'identité. Je me souviens des deux premiers verres, peut-être le troisième mais après, ce n’est pas clair. Ensuite, je me rappelle me réveiller vraiment mal et que tu m'as aidé à...

Mal à l'aise de poursuivre son récit, elle effilocha la manche de son sweat. Dick montait en pression, elle pouvait le voir du coin de l'œil. Sa mâchoire avait des tics nerveux.

Et en effet, Dick était désappointé par sa désinvolture de raconter leur escapade. A aucun moment, elle ne montrait un signe de repentir. Elle faisait mention du bar cocktail comme si c'était d'une banalité sans nom. Dans ses propos, cela ne semblait pas être un problème. En lisant entre les lignes, Dick remarqua que Rachel avait adopté la citation de Grace Hopper : "Oser et faire. Il est plus facile de demander le pardon après, que la permission avant".

\- Je t'avais interdit de sortir seule, gronda Dick.

\- Je n'étais pas seule.

\- Ne joues pas avec les mots Rachel, éructa-t-il.

Aussi curieux que cela puisse paraître, voir Dick s'énerver contre elle, l'agaçait. Elle n'avait pas encore compris les aspects de la remontrance. Elle n’avait jamais eu une personne assez soucieuse pour lui enseigner les comportements correct à adopter. Melissa n’avait jamais vraiment été une mère. Aussi, les agissements et les paroles de Dick étaient vu comme une menace voire même une agression.

\- On n’a rien fait de mal, on est juste sorti s'amuser un peu.

\- Je n'appelle pas "se saouler" s'amuser Rachel. Tu aurais pu faire un coma éthylique ou pire. Les dangers de l'alcool sont...

\- Ça va, je suis au courant, se renfrogna-t-elle.

Il était si dramatique que Rachel roula des yeux face à ce qu'elle considérait comme une réaction exagérée. C'était peut-être dû à l'empathie qu'elle ne contrôlait pas suffisamment, mais plus Dick s'énervait, plus elle en ressentait les effets.

\- Non tu ne l'es pas, tu es ma responsabilité Rachel. Je dois savoir où tu vas et avec qui...

\- Merci pour la liberté, ironisa-t-elle en se levant d'un bond et gesticulant ses bras en l'air.

Un bel exemple de l'adolescente rebelle. Rachel voulait en découdre et Dick sentait ses mains le démanger de plus en plus. Il avait eu ce type de comportement souvent envers Bruce. Cela ne s'était jamais fini comme il l'espérait. Il perdait systématiquement ce combat. Sauf une fois où sur un toit de Gotham, sa furie avait pris le dessus.

\- Étant donné ton comportement de la veille et celui que tu as maintenant, je vais sûrement revoir le mot "liberté" à des limites plus drastiques.

\- Quoi ? Tu veux m'enfermer dans ta jolie petite Tour dorée maintenant ?

\- Change de ton Rachel ! avertit Dick.

\- Sinon quoi ?

_Sinon tu vas finir sur mes genoux et tu vas être si désolée, songea-t-il_

Son insolence n'était pas quelque chose de nouveau. Toutefois, avec sa décision de la prendre sous sa tutelle, il y avait beaucoup de choses qui devait-être corrigé. Dick prenant de plus en plus conscience, de ce qu'un père était parfois obligé de faire pour le bien de son enfant.

Dick médita un instant pour enrayer son animosité. Il devait prendre sur lui afin d'éviter ce qui était sûr d'arriver, si Rachel persistait dans cette voie. Il réfléchit à comment Bruce désamorçait ses crises émotionnelles dû à la frustration. La plupart du temps, il changeait de sujet où mettait en évidence un autre aspect de ses erreurs. Dick sut ce qu'il devait dire pour apaiser Rachel et la faire réfléchir à ses actions.

\- Tu as oublié qu'hier, nous avions rendez-vous avec madame Torres pour la remise du dossier. Elle est arrivée au moment le plus théâtrale pour toi. Elle va revoir la décision de tutelle. Le dossier ne passera sûrement pas.

Rachel blanchie instantanément. Elle était même sûr que tout son système s'était mis à l'arrêt. Si elle avait été une machine, le texte "Error 404" se serait affiché. Ses yeux se mirent à balayer le sol, l'angoisse grondante comme les prémices d'une tempête prête à éclater. Dick la vit retenir les larmes, les poings serrés dans le refus de cette information. Il ne voulait pas lui faire peur ou provoquer de la tristesse. Néanmoins, elle devait apprendre que faire des erreurs avaient des conséquences. Cette leçon ne semblait pas être acquise malgré un panel déjà bien étoffé.

\- Elle nous a donné un autre rendez-vous demain à 16 heures à l'agence. J'espère pouvoir arranger les choses, reprit-il pour amoindrir ses craintes.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe si on ne peut ?

\- Je ne sais pas !

Les épaules tombantes, Rachel se balança sur ses pieds, ses doigts tricotant sa nervosité. Un signe que Dick reconnut avec plus de facilité au fil des semaines. Rachel allait se défaire sous peu. Nonobstant, il ne voulait pas la réconforter. Il savait que ça ne serait pas une bonne chose à faire. S'il ne se montrait pas sévère, sa discipline ne servirait à rien. Rachel commettrait des fautes à répétition, s'attendant à ce qu'il lui pardonne sans concession. Il ne pouvait pas le permettre, surtout avec les pouvoirs qu'elle possédait.

\- Vas te coucher, il est tard, souffla Dick, las et fatigué. Tu peux reprendre mon lit, je vais dormir sur le canapé.

\- Dick..., murmura-t-elle sur un ton suppliant.

\- Bonne nuit Rachel.

Il coupa court à la conversation en lui tournant le dos. Rachel baissa la tête et s'empressa de quitter le petit salon. Elle avait le cœur brisée de se sentir rejetée par Dick. Elle engouffra sa tête dans ses oreillers, cherchant à étouffer ses cris. Elle pleura à chaudes larmes, les sanglots secouant son corps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cela ne va pas s’arranger entre eux dans le prochain chapitre. Attention, préparez les mouchoirs.  
> *Le Trick Dog (3010 20th, San Francisco, CA 94110) ne fournit absolument pas d'alcool aux mineurs. Si vous n'avez pas 21 ans, vous ne pouvez pas en commander. C'était juste pour l'histoire. Merci.


	3. Dispute & Rejet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La confrontation avec Bianca Torres ne se passe pas comme prévu. Dick se montre particulièrement agressif… envers Rachel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Avertissement : Violence verbale.

Dick ne trouvait pas le sommeil. Il se demandait s'il n'avait pas été trop dur avec Rachel. Il n'avait jamais repoussé l'enfant lorsqu'elle était accablée de chagrin. Bien sûr, elle méritait une sanction pour ses agissements. Seulement, sa peur de voir son dossier de tutelle refusé l'avait fait agir sans discernement.

Il n'avait peut-être pas pris assez de recul avant de confronter Rachel à son erreur. Ils s'étaient disputé comme il l'avait redouté. À présent, il avait des remords. Il s'était montré plus dur avec elle qu'avec Gar ou Jason.

Qui aimes bien châties bien, paraîtrait-il ?!

Néanmoins, il avait de toute évidence d'énorme lacune en éducation parental. Il savait qu'il devait rester intraitable et marquer la distance pour faire comprendre à Rachel, qu'il y avait des règles et des limites à ne pas dépasser.

Dick se leva, exaspéré par son propre manque de volonté. Il se dirigea d'un bon pas vers sa chambre, décidé à réconforter Rachel et lui dire qu'il n'était plus fâché.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, il la trouva endormi, les draps emmêlés autour de ses pieds. Délicatement, il la borda dans le confort et la chaleur des couvertures. Il resta un moment à l'observer. Son premier instinct était de rester à ses côtés afin qu'elle se réveille dans ses bras. Toutefois, sa mésaventure du matin le rappela à l'ordre. Il avait la sensation d'une brûlure qui se répandait progressivement dans sa poitrine. Après cette chute dans les Enfers, il avait des petits picotements. Maintenant, ça irradiait dans son thorax comme une mise en garde. Ce désagrément n'était pas constant, il était fluctuant. Et à cet instant, il le ressentait de nouveau. À chaque fois un peu plus fort, un peu plus intense. Comme un compte à rebours.

Désarmé par l'incompréhension de ses sens, il rendit les armes. Dick embrassa la joue accessible de Rachel avant de quitter la chambre sans faire de bruit. Il aurait le temps au matin pour lui témoigner de son affection indéfectible.

***

Rachel avait pleuré pendant des heures. Du moins, elle en avait la sensation. Elle respirait l’odeur de Dick dans les oreillers, cherchant un peu de réconfort. C’était tellement pathétique de vouloir qu’il la prenne dans ses bras. Elle avait commis une erreur, une toute petite bêtise et il la fustigeait sans ménagement. Lorsqu’elle était arrivée à la Tour, elle avait imaginé tellement de jolie chose pour eux. Un avenir meilleur et glorieux. Néanmoins, la réalité était très différente.

Là où elle pensait se balader main dans la main dans la ville, il la cloîtrait. Là où elle pensait manier des armes, il lui faisait faire de la musculation. Là où elle pensait s’amuser, il la faisait étudier.

Il lui reprochait d’avoir oublié le rendez-vous avec Bianca Torres. La déception s’était lu sur son visage comme un livre ouvert en gros caractère.

Le désenchantement était tellement vivace que Rachel en était fatiguée. Éreintée de devoir se battre contre la désillusion. Elle se leva du lit, pour regarder par la fenêtre. Les lumières de la ville scintillaient comme un ciel étoilé. C’était calme et paisible à cette hauteur. C’était comme flotter au-dessus du toit du monde. Rachel se détourna de la vue panoramique.

Elle eut un arrêt net. Parce que là, dans le lit, elle se voyait.

\- Oh bon sang, c’est quoi ça ?

Elle eut un hoquet de surprise, terrifiée à l‘idée d‘être devenu un fantôme. Elle s’approcha d’elle-même, vérifier que son corps respirait. Sa poitrine se levait en rythme, son souffle long et serein. Elle paniqua un instant, ne sachant pas quoi faire pour retourner dans son corps. Elle voulut courir retrouver Dick pour réclamer son aider mais sa main traversa la poignée. Impossible de la saisir. Rachel était dans l’expectative. Elle se regarda une fois de plus pour être sûr de ne pas être en train de rêver. Prenant une profonde inspiration, elle fit deux grandes enjambées. Elle arriva dans le couloir.

\- Corps astral, comprit-elle.

Elle était sur le point de se rendre au petit salon lorsqu’elle vit Dick au bout du couloir. Il venait vers elle.

\- Dick, est-ce que tu...

Il l’ignora complètement, passant à côté d’elle pour ouvrir doucement la porte de sa chambre. Curieuse, Rachel le suivit. Il eut un sourire en la voyant. Elle le regarda arranger les couvertures autour d'elle, prenant soin de la border. Des gestes que Dick ne semblaient jamais se lasser de faire. Rachel l’observa, il semblait se débattre avec lui-même. Il ne la quittait pas des yeux comme s’il cherchait à en percer les secrets. Autant dire qu’il avait du travail sur ce point.

Soudainement, comme cassant cette étrange intimité, la poitrine de Dick s’illumina. C’était comme une boule de lumière de la taille d’une balle qui brillait d’une aura aveuglante. Rachel mit quelques secondes avant de se rendre compte que son double qui dormait, avait la même chose. Son corps astral en était dépourvu. Elle assistait à un étrange phénomène à la fois magnifique et perturbant.

Et dans le silence des hauteurs, un cris retentit. Rachel se retourna surprise et en alerte. Elle n’était plus dans la chambre mais au milieu d’une rue sale, insalubre et obscur. Les cris résonnèrent si fort dans son oreille que ça faisait mal. Elle courra vers eux, cherchant à savoir qui les poussaient. C’était une course sans fin où à chaque fois qu’elle était proche, elle revenait à son point de départ. Impossible de l’atteindre. Éreintée, elle se laissa tomber à genoux. Sur le mur du bâtiment adjacent, elle vit une ombre glisser lentement. Elle avait la forme d’ailes se déployant.

\- C’est un corbeau, remarqua Rachel.

Il y avait autre chose, comme gravé dans le béton, plus grand, plus large. Un oiseau !

Celui qui était gravé semblait surplomber le corbeau. Ou le protéger.

Rachel entendit une voix chuchoter dans son oreille alors que l’ombre noire du corbeau se mettait à saigner et que l‘oiseau se teintait de bleu :

\- "Il vit entre la lune et les étoiles et quand tu n'as plus aucun espoir, il descends du ciel et vient à ton secours".

Le sang ruisselait le long du mur, jusqu’à devenir une flaque et envahir l’espace au sol. Les pieds baignant dans l’hémoglobine, Rachel vit l’oiseau bleu s’élever avant de plonger. Son impact avec le sol écarlate, engendra une vague qui la recouvra.

Rachel hurla !

Bouleversée, elle regarda autour d’elle. Elle était dans la chambre de Dick, la lumière filtrant à travers les fenêtres. Elle se leva d’un bond du lit, traversant rapidement le couloir pour la salle de bain. Elle se regarda dans le miroir. Aucune trace de sang. Juste de la sueur qui perlait sur son front. Cauchemars ou prémonitions, Rachel était troublée. Haletante, elle mit une main sur son cœur pour en ralentir les battements. Rien n’avait fait sens dans cette projection astrale.

Rachel voulait ardemment rejoindre Dick dans le petit salon et lui raconter ce qu’elle avait vu. Néanmoins, avec sa réaction de la veille, elle se ravisa. Tout ceci pouvait-être simplement un cauchemar. Dick pourrait même s’énerver davantage contre elle pour êtes assailli de ses craintes constantes. C’était déjà le cas avec Melissa. Elle faisait des rêves étranges et Melissa lui assurait que ce n’était rien. À force, la pauvre femme ne dormait plus sans prendre des somnifères.

Rachel ne voulait pas être rejetée une fois de plus par Dick. C’était un sentiment douloureux qui creusait une tranchée sanglante dans sa poitrine. Elle allait garder secret ses cauchemars afin de préserver Dick.

Le mieux qu’elle avait à faire dans l’immédiat était de se préparer pour la journée. Elle corrigerait son erreur auprès des services sociaux. Mais en ce qui concernait Dick, elle ne savait pas comment arranger les choses entre eux sans que cela dégénère une fois de plus. Elle avait de la rancœur le concernant.

***

Dick avait passé une nuit d'insomnie. Il avait tourné en rond dans la Tour, avant de se caler confortablement à la salle technique. Il était passé sur les canaux de la police tout en gardant un œil sur les caméras de sécurité. Il avait eu espoir qu'un gang ou un malfrat fasse des siennes pour intervenir. Il avait toujours un loup noir dans un de ses tiroirs même s'il ne possédait plus de costume. Juste pour une heure ou deux, afin de décharger un trop plein d'énergie négative. Seulement, la nuit avait été très calme. Finalement, il s'était hissé jusqu'à la cuisine pour préparer le petit déjeuner. Rachel raffolait des pancakes aux pépites de chocolat, alors naturellement il en avait fait pour une dizaine de personne.

\- Donc, tout est arrangé, s’enquit gaiement Gar en voyant la table du petit déjeuner.

Elle débordait de la nourriture favorite de Rachel.

Jason qui était à ses côtés ne s’attarda pas à cela et se jeta littéralement sur l’assiette de gaufres. Il empila bacon et poulet fris sur le dessus en les arrosant de différents sirops. Gar et Dick le regardèrent écœurer alors qu’il engouffrait une énorme bouchée, le miel coulant sur le coin de sa bouche.

Le jeune homme était à peine croyable. Outre le fait qu’il portait un short bleu clair sur des chaussettes roses et un t-shirt vert, il mangeait comme un affamé. Les bruits de mastications étaient suffisamment assez fortes pour produire un bruit désagréable. Jason était un véritable mâche-dru.

\- Génial la vision d’horreur dès le matin, claqua Rachel en pénétrant dans la cuisine.

Dick se leva d’un bond de sa chaise pour aller à sa rencontre. Elle l’esquiva pour la machine à café. Confus, Dick l’observa se servir une tasse, feintant de les ignorer.

\- Est-ce que tu te sens mieux aujourd’hui ? lui demanda-t-il pour capter son attention.

Rachel haussa les épaules.

Elle arborait une expression colérique et dure. Dick ne pouvait pas dire si c’était parce qu’elle venait de se réveiller où qu’elle le boudait.

\- Je t’ai fait tes pancakes préférés, tu sais ceux avec les pépites de chocolat, essaya Dick d‘un ton léger et gentil.

\- Je n’ai pas faim.

Rachel but une gorgée de son café avant de quitter la cuisine, laissant Dick dubitatif.

\- Non, rien n’est arrangé ! constata tristement Gar.

Imperturbable, Jason continuait tranquillement son repas, regardant Dick poursuivre Rachel vers le couloir.

\- T’inquiètes, ils seront à se faire des câlins avant ce soir.

Gar regarda Jason en coin, secouant la tête d’un air affligé.

Dans le couloir, Dick arrêta Rachel en la saisissant par le bras.

\- Rachel attends, qu'est-ce qui se passes ? C'est à cause d'hier, j'ai été trop dur ?

Elle soupira.

_Oui, c'est à cause de moi. Je me suis montré trop ferme. J'ai fait mon "Bruce", se molesta pensivement Dick._

Rachel lui donnait une épaule froide. Il avait déjà vu cette expression sur son visage. C'était à mi-chemin entre le chagrin et la colère. Son mutisme était inévitable. Il allait une fois de plus devoir trouver les mots pour enrayer leur dispute.

\- Écoute, j'essaye de faire au mieux pour toi et je m'y prends sûrement mal. J'apprends au fur et à mesure et je sais que je ne fais pas un bon travail... Je n'aurais pas dû être...

\- Un connard ? lâcha Rachel.

Lorsque le mot fut sorti, elle le regretta. Elle ne voulait pas être injurieuse mais entendre Dick se blâmer l'avait agacé. Quant à lui, ce mot avait envoyé toute sa résolution d'arranger les choses entres eux aux oubliettes. Dick s'était figé, fermant les yeux un bref instant pour se donner de la contenance.

\- Désolé, ça m'a échappé, s'excusa inutilement Rachel.

Il la regarda en hocha la tête dans une profonde déception. Il voulait se brimer lui-même pour avoir baisser sa garde. Il avait laissé ses sentiments le contrôler à cause de l'affection qu'il portait à Rachel. Il avait eu tort. Elle n'apprendrais jamais s'il se montrait trop laxiste. Elle lui avait manifesté de l'irritation à son égard pour avoir été réprimandée. Ce qui signifiait que Rachel n'avait pas compris qu'elle était en faute.

Il allait changer cela.

\- Entraînement au gymnase dans une heure.

Dick retourna vers la cuisine, laissant derrière lui Rachel totalement affligée. Elle alla dans la sécurité de sa chambre, pour reprendre ses esprits avant de devoir se retrouver à nouveau devant Dick. Dans moins d'une heure, elle devrait écouter son enseignement sans rien remettre en question.

***

La séance d'entraînement c'était exactement passé comme toutes les autres. Course sur le tapis, renforcement musculaire, cardio-training... c'est Jason qui avait finalement pesté. 

Il réclama la salle de simulation pour parfaire ses aptitudes aux combats. Dick bien évidement, lui fit remarquer que Gar et Rachel n'étaient pas près physiquement pour débuter les premières séances de Katas.

\- Si tu ne les laisses pas essayer, comment tu veux savoir s'ils sont prêts ? rétorqua Jason.

\- Parce que je le sais !

Rachel roula des yeux. Dick remarqua le geste de dédain.

\- Il y a un problème avec ça Rachel ?

Prise une fois de plus en faute, elle secoua la tête en se dérobant du regard noir de Dick. Décidément, elle n’était plus dans ses petits papiers. Il était dur et froid. Gar s’était hissé à ses côtés en soutien, posant gentiment une main sur son épaule. Rachel ne vit pas les yeux d’aciers qui foudroyaient Dick. Son amis était venu en renfort.

\- Tu pourrais la lâcher un peu, maugréa Jason, si t’as besoin de t’en prendre à quelqu’un, je suis là.

Rachel, Dick et Gar sursautèrent à cette intervention des plus étonnantes. Jason était maladroit, immature, émotionnellement instable, des problèmes de contrôle de soi...

Néanmoins, il avait de la compassion. S’il voyait quelqu’un être intimidé ou brutalisé, il intervenait. Ce fut aussi une alarme pour Dick. Si Jason et Gar s’étaient mis à l’unisson pour faire barrage contre lui, c’est qu’il avait dû être menaçant.

Il devait lâcher du lest rapidement.

\- Je ne veux m’en prendre à personne Jason. Mais les règles que j’applique dans les entraînements, il faut les suivre. Contrairement à eux, tu as déjà de l’expérience. Je ne peux pas mettre Gar ou Rachel en combat contre toi sans m’assurer que leur pouvoir soit parfaitement sous contrôle, expliqua calmement Dick.

À la mention de leurs aptitudes surnaturelles, Gar et Rachel acquiescèrent. C’était effectivement une nécessitée. Remarquant que ses acolytes semblaient en accord avec les propos de Dick, Jason capitula.

\- Allez, tous à la douche. Rachel, nous partons dans trente minutes ! informa Dick.

Rachel hocha la tête et quitta rapidement le gymnase. Elle était désireuse de ne plus attirer l’attention de Dick de cette manière. Il y a quelques semaines en arrière, cela c'était déjà produit. Il venait tout juste de la retrouver au Scooters. Elle jouait au flipper avec Gar qu’elle venait de rencontrer quand il avait débarqué. Kory juste derrière lui. Son timbre de voix avait été sec et accusateur. Comme s’il elle l’avait fait exprès d’être enlevée par la famille de psychopathe. Certes, elle avait été heureuse que Dick la recherche et le revoir lui avait réchauffé le cœur. Bien sûr, ce fut pour subir une déception supplémentaire par la suite. Mais tout ceci était derrière eux maintenant. Ils étaient devenus quelque chose de fort. Toutefois, à cet instant, elle ne savait plus si tout cela n’était pas en train de voler en éclat. Tout ce qu’ils avaient construit depuis, avait l’air de s’effondrer comme un château de carte. Rachel avait peur. Elle ne voulait pas perdre ce qu’ils avaient. C’était juste une mauvaise phase. Tout allait bientôt s’arranger. Une fois que Dick et elle auraient parler à Bianca Torres, ils seraient comme avant.

Ce que Rachel ignorait, c’est que Dick vivait le même conflit.

Il avait quitté le gymnase comme une âme en peine. Il se molestait totalement pour laisser ses inquiétudes empiéter son bon sens et sa capacité à enrayer les crises. Leur relation s’était dégradée si brutalement que Dick ne savait même plus ce qui l’avait causé. Il venait de changer plusieurs fois de vêtements, passant d’un costume trois pièces à quelque chose de plus classique. Même ses cheveux lui semblaient récalcitrant, son mouvement capillaire choisissant ce jour particulier pour s’ébouriffer. Il était tellement stressé qu’il faillit oublier le dossier sur son bureau.

Il retrouva Rachel qui l’attendait devant les portes de l’ascenseur. Avant de partir, il donna quelques consignes à Jason et Gar voulant s’assurer qu’il n’y aurait pas d’autres problèmes ultérieurs.

Dans la voiture, le silence était pesant sauf pour le GPS qui indiquait la direction de l’organisme des services sociaux Lutheran. Les bureaux étaient à un peu moins de vingt minutes de la Tour.

Rachel tournait les pages du dossier s’assurant qu’il ne manquait aucun papier ou si les mentions civiles la concernant étaient correctes. Elle était tellement angoissée, qu’elle mâchouillait nerveusement sa lèvre inférieure.

Lorsqu’il arriva dans la rue Florida, Dick chercha une place devant le bâtiment.

\- Prête ? lui demanda-t-il en récupérant le dossier.

Rachel hocha la tête en prenant une profonde inspiration. C’était maintenant que tout allait se jouer. Elle marcha aux côtés de Dick, se préparant mentalement à toutes les questions que Torres allait lui poser. Elle avait récité tellement de fois son petit laïus pour présenter ses excuses concernant son état d’ébriété, qu’elle allait s’en souvenir à vie.

Ils s’apprêtaient à passer la porte lorsque Rachel s’arrêta, faisant quelques pas en arrière. Sa tête nageait tellement qu’elle dû fermer les yeux pour endiguer les vertiges.

_Ressaisis-toi ! s’encouragea-t-elle, ce n’est pas le moment de faire un malaise vagal._

Un bras passa autour de ses épaules.

\- Respire Rachel, ça va aller.

Dick était resté silencieux, ne quittant pas des yeux Rachel. Lorsqu’il la vit reculer, il comprit. Il était tout aussi anxieux qu’elle. Une fois passer cette porte, beaucoup de choses allait changer.

\- Dick...

\- Je sais, j’ai peur aussi. Mais tout va s’arranger.

S’encourageant mutuellement, ils pénétrèrent dans les locaux. C’était réconfortant pour Dick comme pour Rachel de se lier à nouveau. Tous les ressentiments des dernières douze heures, semblaient être balayés. Avec un sourire, il s’annonça auprès de l’hôtesse d’accueil.

Avant même de s’installer dans la salle d’attente, Bianca Torres venait les chercher.

\- Monsieur Grayson, Rachel, les salua-t-elle, vous êtes à l’heures. Veuillez me suivre s’il vous plaît.

Rachel et Dick échangèrent un regard, l’un comme l’autre avaient la sensation de passer devant le directeur de leur école. Rachel était encore plus mal, n’ayant jamais rencontré officiellement Madame Torres. Du moins, pas qu’elle en ait un souvenir. Elle était trop occupée à vomir ses tripes. Et la femme était impressionnante. Elle était grande et avait du style. Elle se déplaçait avec grâce, comme si elle était sur un podium en plein défilé. De toute évidence, c’était une dame de caractère.

Pourtant, lorsqu’elle les invita à entrer dans son bureau, tout était très différent de ce à quoi Dick ou elle pouvaient s’attendre. Les murs étaient peints dans un vert tilleul apaisant. Les grandes fenêtres étaient ornés de dessins d’enfants. À vrai dire, il y en avait partout. Le mobilier était clair sans objets tapes à l’œil. C’était un environnement confortable et serein.

Prenant place sur les fauteuils qui leur étaient destinés, Rachel et Dick s’échangèrent un sourire. C’était plus pour un encouragement mutuel que par affection.

\- Bien, tonna Bianca, je suis ravie de te voir Rachel. Tu as meilleur mine que la dernière fois que je t’ai vu.

Rachel rougit comme une écrevisse. La honte venait de se rajouter à sa panoplie de sentiments.

\- Euh oui à propos de ça, je voudrais m’excuser.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda prestement Bianca en se saisissant du dossier que lui tendait Dick.

\- Pourquoi, quoi ?

Rachel était prise au dépourvu. Cette femme avait l’air enjoué, le sourire ne quittant jamais ses lèvres. Toutefois, elle pouvait voir une ombre danser tout autour.

Dick, quant à lui, restait silencieux, observant l’échange. Il était désireux de camoufler ses mains tremblantes et moites dans ses poches. Il pouvait ressentir l’anxiété grandissante de Rachel. Ils avaient été prêt pour affronter l’inspecteur Davidson. Mais au lieu de voir ensemble une stratégie pour affronter Bianca Torres, ils s’étaient déchirés. C’était comme venir à un examen sans avoir révisé au préalable.

\- Pourquoi penses-tu que tu dois t’excuser ?

\- Et bien, j’ai... j’ai commis une erreur. J’ai fait un mauvais choix qui a porté préjudice à tout le monde et je vous ai fait perdre du temps inutilement. Donc, c’est pourquoi je vous présente mes excuses, s’emballa Rachel.

\- Tu l’as répété souvent celui-là ! s’en amusa Bianca.

Ses yeux pétillaient de sournoiseries. Rachel et Dick avalèrent plusieurs fois leur salive, incapable de retirer cette sensation de bouche sèche. La femme était vraiment intimidante.

\- Je vais vérifier les pièces du dossier.

Bianca récupéra chaque feuillet, prenant le temps de les enregistrer dans son ordinateur. Elle échangeait par moment un regard convivial avec Dick et Rachel, ou leur demandait des précisions sur les actes civiles.

\- La partie administrative est faite. C’est toujours le plus fastidieux.

Dick et Rachel lui sourirent en retour acceptant volontiers cette petite marque de légèreté.

\- Nous allons faire un peu plus connaissance. Parles-moi de toi Rachel. Tu viens de Traverse dans le Michigan, c’est un grand changement pour toi la Californie ?

\- Oui, ça l’est, sourit-elle à la mémoire d’avoir vu le Golden Gate.

\- Depuis que tu es arrivée à San Francisco, qu’as-tu fait ?

\- Hum, en plus de me saouler ?

\- Rachel ! s’exclama Dick, gêné et cachant son sourire derrière sa main.

Bianca Torres gloussa à la désinvolture de l’enfant devant elle.

\- Oui, en plus de cela.

\- Ça ne fait pas longtemps que nous sommes arrivés, un peu plus d’une semaine. Alors, nous n’avons pas fait grand-chose mise à part emménager.

\- Tu n’as pas visité la ville ?

Dick serrait les poings. Ils n’avaient jamais vraiment eu à faire aux services sociaux dans le cadre d’une demande de tutelle. Il savait cependant, que les agents étaient de véritables requins. Quelque chose lui disait que sous ses airs bonne enfant, Bianca Torres était intraitable. Elle ciblait ses questions.

Pour Rachel, toute cette situation était malaisante.

\- Non, pas encore. Je n’ai pas le droit de sortir seule. Enfin, je veux dire si mais pas sans Dick. Sauf l’autre jour où je suis partie en douce avec mes amis. Je ne suis pas cloîtrée c’est juste qu’avec tout ce qui s’est passé avant...

Bianca lui fit un signe de tempérance pour qu’elle calme son débit. Dick voulut également la réconforter en lui prenant sa main dans la sienne. C’était un geste qui l’apaisait rapidement. Seulement, il se rendit compte que les fauteuils étaient trop espacés pour l’atteindre. Alors, il essaya de faire glisser son siège pour se rapprocher. Comble de l’horreur de constater qu’ils étaient boulonnés au sol.

_Mais qui fait ça ? Ils ont peur que l’on leur vol ? s’étonna Dick._

Puis, comme un éclair de lucidité, il comprit. Les services sociaux de Lutheran ne gérait pas que les dossiers de tutelle ou d’adoption. Il gérait aussi les cas d’enfants abusés. Mettre une distance entre les sièges étaient nécessaires pour rassurer l’enfant.

\- D’accord, tu auras le temps de la visiter plus tard. Qu’est-ce que tu aimes faire ? As-tu des passions ?

\- J’aimes lire, regarder des films et euh...

Rachel semblait réfléchir profondément à ce qu’elle pouvait bien aimer.

\- Dessiner, elle est douée ! ajouta Dick.

\- Douer et aimer ce n’est pas la même chose Monsieur Grayson, avisa Bianca Torres

\- Mais j’aime, c’est vrai.

La femme des services sociaux jaugea longuement Rachel. Elle observait les interactions silencieuses qu‘elle entretenait avec Dick. C’était comme voir une conversation inaudible. Elle sortit un bloc de papier et commença à prendre des notes.

Dick senti la sueur perler dans son dos. Son t-shirt allait rapidement devenir désagréable.

\- Monsieur Grayson, nous avons longuement parlé au téléphone sur les événements qui vous ont conduit à prendre la décision d’être le tuteur légal de Rachel. Comment diriez-vous que votre relation évolue depuis ?

\- Notre relation évolue bien. Nous passons du temps ensemble à mettre en œuvre ses études avec Monsieur Mason. C’est l’un des meilleurs précepteur de l’état de New York. Nous élaborons avec lui une stratégie de cours en ligne afin que Rachel puisse avoir le temps de cicatriser de son... traumatisme.

Dick vit avec soulagement que Bianca acquiesçait à ses explications.

\- En effet, j’ai reçu le dossier de Monsieur Mason à la suite de notre dernier coup de fil. Il a une excellente renommée et un fort taux de réussite.

\- Je désires que Rachel ait les meilleurs chances, qu’elle puisse s'inscrire dans l’université de son choix. J’essaye vraiment de lui prodiguer les soins et l’éducation nécessaire afin qu’elle grandisse dans les meilleurs conditions.

Rachel roula des yeux.

Se rendait-il compte que cela sonnait comme une publicité ? Vraiment, Dick avait l’air de vouloir sponsoriser un étudiant pour adhérer à une fraternité ?

\- C’est très technique, nota Bianca, et toi Rachel, comment tu estimes que votre relation évolue ?

\- Bien, comme Dick l’a dit.

Comment expliquer cette évolution sans faire mention de ses pouvoirs, de Trigon et de ses sentiments profonds envers Dick ? Rachel se sentait acculée et de plus en plus maladroite à répondre aux questions. Néanmoins, elle se souvenait d’un conseil que Dick lui avait donné lorsqu’elle s’était retrouvée face à Davidson. Rester détendu et des réponses courtes.

\- J’aimerais ton point de vue. Comment il est avec toi ? Comment tu te sens avec lui ?

\- Il est surprotecteur, commença-t-elle, je suis même étonnée de ne pas être enroulée dans du papier bulle.

Dick gloussa.

\- Il est gentil. Il fait attention à ce que je manges. Il prépares tous les repas avec à chaque fois des légumes verts dégueulasse.

\- Rachel ! soupira Dick désappointé.

Elle passait d’un sens de l’humour léger à l’insolence en une fraction de seconde.

\- Il fait aussi attention à ce que je regarde, que je sois bien habillée, que je ne manque de rien. Vraiment, à peine nous avions déposé nos bagages, que mon dressing était déjà rempli. Sérieusement, ça déborde des placards.

Dick vit le front de Bianca se plisser. Elle n’arrêtait pas d’écrire sur son bloc note. Ce n’était pas une bonne chose. Au contraire, c’est qu’elle était témoin d’un bon nombre d’éléments qui n’étaient pas en leur faveur. Le plus simple dans ce type de situation était toujours la convivialité. Il devait installer un climat de confiance.

\- Tu n’avais plus rien à te mettre.

\- Ça, c’est la réplique d’une femme !

\- Mais tu me piquais mes t-shirts, plaisanta Dick.

\- Dis celui qui me les mets.

\- Je vois, vous avez établi une certaine complicité.

Dick serra les dents. Torres souriait, mais ses yeux étaient perçants, scrutant les moindres micro-expressions. Il avait essayé une tactique pour amoindrir ses suspicions. Rachel avait même joué le jeu.

Un échec. La femme qui se dressait derrière le bureau avait des compétences de mentaliste. Il n’allait pas pouvoir feinter.

Lorsqu’il le comprit, le regard qu’il échangea avec Bianca était significatif. Elle l’avait pris à son propre piège. Désarmé, Dick ne savait plus comment gérer la situation. Ce n’était pas lui qui avait les cartes en mains, mais Rachel.

Il soupira, frustré de ne rien pouvoir faire.

\- Et d’un point de vue affectif Rachel ?

\- Je... j’aimes être avec Dick. Il a promis de ne pas m’abandonner, d’être là pour moi. Et c’est ce qu’il fait.

Rachel n’aimait vraiment pas exposer ses sentiments. Elle avait toujours peur de passer pour une petite chose fragile et pathétique. Elle préférait adopter une attitude désinvolte ou mature pour ne pas affronter son cœur si souvent brisé.

\- Et vous Monsieur Grayson ?

Rachel se raidit, son cœur s’emballant. Elle était tout ouïe.

\- Rachel est importante pour moi, on s’est rapproché par la force des choses. J’ai vécu enfant un traumatisme similaire. J’ai eu de la chance, quelqu’un a pris soin de moi. Je veux à mon tour, pouvoir le faire pour Rachel.

Déception.

C’est ce que Rachel ressentait à l’écoute. Elle avait espéré entendre quelque chose de plus profond. Une désillusion supplémentaire.

\- Prendre soin d’elle, répéta Bianca Torres en remarquant la mine déconfite de l‘enfant.

\- Absolument.

Bianca soupira et ouvrit une page sur son ordinateur.

\- Pouvez m’expliquez pourquoi Rachel a été admise aux urgences de l’hôpital Henry Ford de Détroit, le 29 novembre dernier à 20 h 37 ?

\- Elle avait une blessure au genoux, bafouilla Dick pris au dépourvu.

\- Comment s'est-elle fait cela ?

Rachel sentit un courant d’air glacé lui traverser le corps. Cette sensation émanait de Dick. Il n’était plus stressé ou anxieux. Ce n’était même plus de la peur. Il était terrifié.

\- C’était un accident, s’empressa de rétorquer Rachel, j’ai blessé mon genoux en grimpant après un mur.

\- À Traverse, là où le bus dans lequel tu étais la veille a rencontré un problème, blessant plusieurs élèves de ton ancien collège. C’est bien ça ?

\- Hum oui !

\- Et où étiez-vous Monsieur Grayson pendant ce temps ?

Les accusations tombaient comme des briques sur un pare-brise. C’était violent et ça projetait des éclats coupant dans toutes les directions. Dick semblait avoir totalement abandonné le combat contre Torres. Il se tenait sur son siège, blanc comme un mort, attendant sa sentence.

Où était le Robin qui aurait écrasé le visage de Bianca Torres sur son bureau ?

\- Je m’étais enfuie, ce n’est pas sa faute. J’ai quitté le cimetière où était enterré Melissa dès qu’il m’a laissé seule, s’époumona-t-elle.

\- Rachel..., expira Dick, abattu.

\- Non, elle essaye de trouver des failles pour que le dossier soit refusé.

De toute évidence, Rachel était prête à en découdre. Elle pouvait sentir crépiter au bout de ses doigts une énergie noire qui cherchait à se faufiler. Si Bianca Torres ne se calmait pas avec ses attaques, Rachel allait sûrement faire usage de ses pouvoirs.

\- Je ne cherche aucune faille. Les faits sont là.

\- Quels faits ? s’intéressa Dick comme sortant de sa torpeur.

\- Et bien dois-je les énumérer ; fugue, blessure, ivresse... pour ce qui m’a été rapporté ou que j’ai pu assister.

Dick se redressa. Tant qu’ils n’avaient pas quitté ce bureau, il pouvait encore agir. Le tout était de faire comprendre à Torres qu’il pouvait être bon pour l’éducation de Rachel.

\- Madame Torres, j’apprends et je sais que Rachel aussi. Nous nous soutenons l’un l’autre depuis que nous nous sommes rencontré. Nous avançons à notre rythme avec nos blessures. Mais on arrives à le faire fonctionner et l’améliorer. Je comprends les responsabilités qui me sont demandés et je les appliques en conséquence.

_Erreur... Erreur... Erreur..._

Dick s’aperçut immédiatement que ça n’était pas les propos à aborder. Bianca Torres avait repris des notes sur son calepin. Elle en écrivait des paragraphes entiers. À ses côtés, il voyait que Rachel commençait à être épuisée par cet entretien. Ce qu’il pouvait comprendre, c’était particulièrement éprouvant. Surtout lorsque la décision définitive de celle-ci, pouvait conduire à la mise en place d’une famille d’accueil pour Rachel.

Bianca était en chasse, elle cherchait les moindres failles comme l’avait si justement fait remarquer Rachel. Ce qui signifiait également qu’elle n’en avait pas encore fini avec eux.

\- Rachel, qu’a fait Monsieur Grayson durant ta veisalgie ?

\- Ma quoi ?

\- Veisalgie, autrement dit « la gueule de bois », définit Torres.

\- Oh, Dick a pris soin de moi. Il s’est assuré que je me repose, que je me réhydrate...

Bianca hocha la tête, levant un sourcil d’appréciation envers Dick.

\- Monsieur Grayson m’a expliqué que tu lui avais désobéi. Est-ce qu’il t’a sermonné pour cela ?

Rachel ne comprenait pas où voulait en venir la femme des services sociaux. Mettait-elle en doute les capacités de Dick à la discipline ?

Elle réfléchit à la meilleur technique d'approche. Si les services sociaux étaient réputés pour l'impartialité vis-à-vis de l'intérêt de l'enfant, alors cela signifiait que Bianca Torres s'assurait du non-laxisme sur les infractions commises. Ils devaient être certain que l’enfant ne deviendrait pas un délinquant.

\- Il s’est montré très dur et pas qu’avec moi. Jason, son frère adoptif s’est fait incendier.

\- C’est le jeune homme qui t’a fait entrer dans un bar et boire ?

Rachel acquiesça. Elle allait fournir à Madame Torres la certitude que Dick gérait à merveille les représailles lorsqu’elle sortait du droit chemin. De plus, c’était la vérité. Rachel était encore blessée par la réaction de rejet de Dick.

\- Il vit avec vous ?

\- Oui, lui et mon amis Gar, nous vivons ensemble dans la Tour.

\- J’ai rencontré les deux jeunes hommes. Gar est un garçon charmant. En revanche Jason, m’a dit : « Attention poupée ça glisse ».

Dick soupira exaspérer. Il n’aimait pas où toute cette conversation se dirigeait. Bianca avait déjà répertorié Jason comme un problème. Si c’était à cause de sa présence que la tutelle était refusée, Bruce allait en entendre parler.

Quant à Rachel, elle tortillait ses doigts et sa jambe gauche sautillait nerveusement.

\- C’est du Jason tout craché, bredouilla-t-elle sur le point de craquer. Mais Dick l’a engueulé pour m’avoir fait boire. Il l’a poussé à s’entraîner jusqu’à ce qu’il soit malade.

_Oh putain !_

Dick faillit s'étrangler.

\- Rachel...

\- Il sait vraiment se montrer sévère.

\- Rachel...

\- Il a été très froid et intimidant avec moi. Il m’a complètement rejeté alors que je voulais...

Silence ! Rachel s’était stoppée net à la mention d’un élément qu’elle ne voulait pas révéler. C’était embarrassant. Sans se rendre compte de ses propos, elle avait révélé un aspect de la personnalité de Dick, qui était à l’exact opposé de ce qu’il présentait. La mauvaise image était malheureusement dressée. Dick en était accablé. Bianca, n’allait pas laisser passer cela. Le mot « violence physique et psychologique » allait apparaître dans le dossier. Dick le savait ; c’était fini. Plus d’espoir.

Accablé, il ferma les yeux.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu voulais Rachel ? demanda finalement Bianca.

\- Rien.

La tension dans le bureau était à couper au couteau. Contrairement à leur arrivé, un océan séparait Dick et Rachel. Ils ne se regardaient pas, les yeux rivés sur un point au hasard. L’atmosphère était lourde. D’un côté, la jeune fille était bouleversée. De l’autre, l’homme était terrassé.

Tristesse, chagrin, colère, ressentiment... Bianca pouvait sentir toutes ses émotions émaner des deux personnes qui se tenaient devant son bureau. Même pour une tutelle provisoire, les enjeux semblaient majeurs.

\- Je penses qu’on va s’arrêter là. Cela fait beaucoup à gérer. Je vais réfléchir et je vous contacterais rapidement.

Lorsqu’elle se leva, Rachel emboîta le mouvement, pressée de sortir de la pièce. Elle avait besoin de prendre l’air avant d’imploser. Dick mit plus de temps, ses jambes flanchant.

Bianca Torres les raccompagna jusqu’à l’entrée, prenant le temps de saluer chaleureusement Rachel. Elle voulait mettre un sourire sur son visage. L’enfant était au bord des larmes. Bianca, après ces longues années d’expériences savait que Rachel était complexe, cachant ses véritables émotions sous des masques. Le plus étonnant, fut de constater que Dick Grayson adoptait les mêmes mécanismes de défenses.

L’homme faisait peine à voir. Il se traînait jusqu’à la Porsche 911 Cabriolet noire, les épaules tombantes et les traits élégiaques.

Une fois installé dans la voiture, Dick et Rachel se regardèrent enfin. Ils auraient pu tomber dans les bras l’un de l’autre mais, la colère grondait en fond.

***

La souffrance émotionnelle conduit souvent à des réactions irraisonnés. Elle pousse à faire des choses qui sont considérés comme folle par les personnes qui sont heureuses. Ces mêmes personnes qui ne comprennent pas la douleur qui s’enracine chez les victimes de cette émotion. C’est un chagrin plaintif qui ne demande qu’à être hurlé. Cette souffrance ultime, transperce le cœur et l’âme comme une épée ardente. Ça brûle, ça fait mal et c’est une chute sans fin. La personne qui en est victime cherche désespérément à s’en défaire mais en est incapable.

Dick et Rachel étaient tous deux en souffrance depuis leur sortie du bureau de Bianca Torres. Dès qu’il tourna dans la rue.... il déchargea sa colère.

\- Avec toi je fais un pas en avant et trois en arrière. 

\- Qu’est-ce que c’est censé vouloir dire ?

\- Que tu as dressé le tableau le plus catastrophique pour une mise sous tutelle, accusa brutalement Dick.

Le ton montait progressivement. Ni Rachel, ni Dick semblaient vouloir désamorcer la situation. Il y avait suffisamment assez de rancœur depuis la veille pour alimenter le brasier de leur conflit.

\- Elle n’a pas encore donné son verdict

\- Ce n’est pas la peine qu’elle le fasse, tu lui as tout fourni sur un plateau, rugit Dick.

Rachel se renfrogna, croisant ses bras sur la poitrine en signe d’exaspération. Ses yeux se voilant de larmes.

\- Je pensais bien faire.

\- Eh bien bravo c’était une réussite, rétorqua sèchement Dick.

Il frappa violemment sur le volant. La frustration touchant à son comble alors que Dick constatait qu’ils étaient pris dans les embouteillages. Pas étonnant sur ce vendredi 14 décembre en pleine heure de pointe. Entres ceux qui étaient désireux de partir en week-end et ceux qui commençaient leurs emplettes de Noël, les rues devenaient impraticables.

Rachel jeta un coup d’œil vers Dick. Il fulminait de colère.

\- Tout n’était pas négatif, tenta-t-elle timidement.

\- Ah oui ? Par où je commence ? Le fait qu’elle te voit complètement ivre ou que tu lui dises que je suis brutal et violent ?

\- C’est vrai que là maintenant, je pencherais pour la deuxième. Tu m’as fait mal hier, avoua Rachel le cœur gros.

Elle voulait garder secret le sentiment d’abandon. Cependant, elle en était là, sur le chemin de retour vers la Tour et ils se disputaient. C’était violent. Son empathie lui permettait de sentir toutes les émotions lourdes et conflictuelles qui émanaient de Dick. Alors, exprimer sa peine n’était pas une si mauvaise chose à faire après tout.

Seulement, Dick était tellement perdu dans sa détresse, qu’il ne saisit pas la branche d’olivier que Rachel lui tendait.

\- Tu as commis une faute. Je t’ai puni et tu n‘en assumes pas les conséquences.

\- J’ai assumé mon erreur, rétorqua Rachel offusquée.

\- Si c’était le cas, tu ne m’aurais pas fait la gueule ce matin et tu m’aurais présenté des excuses.

Elle ressentit comme une détonation dans sa poitrine. La sensation avait été si étrange que Rachel dû y placer ses mains. 

\- Ce n’était rien de grave. Jason, Gar et moi on s’est juste amusé. C’est parce que tu exagères tout.

\- J’exagère tout, c’est moi qui exagère tout ? s’emporta Dick. Et toi, tu ne crois pas que tu es la reine des Drames mademoiselle la renfrognée. Tu veux que je dise Amen à tout ce que tu fais ?

Dick avait perdu toute rationalité. Il était devenu si agressif que Rachel se renfonçait dans son siège. Elle n’avait pas peur de Dick. Elle savait que jamais il ne porterait la main sur elle. Mais parfois, les mots font plus mal que les coups. La tristesse la déchirait comme si elle était un vieux morceau de tissus. Tout sonnait creux à l’intérieur d’elle. La glace avait envahi chaque cellule de son être. Il n’y avait presque plus rien de son lien avec Dick. C’était en train de disparaître. Elle ne contenait plus les larmes qui confluaient sur son menton. C’étaient littéralement des rivières qui s’écoulaient sur son visage. Dick ne semblait même plus faire attention à son chagrin. Il crachait juste son venin, ne prenant même pas la peine de jeter un regard vers elle.

\- Non, je n’ai pas dit ça, contredit fébrilement Rachel.

\- Tu ne l’a pas dit mais tu pousses à le faire, s’acharna Dick en hurlant dans l’habitacle, je suis responsable de toi que quand ça t’arranges.

Rachel sursauta, les dernières étincelles de son lien s’éteignant.

\- À croire que finalement la mise sous tutelle tu n’en voulais pas vraiment.

\- T’as plus à t’inquiéter pour ça, parce qu’avant la fin de la semaine, tu seras dans une famille d’accueil.

À peine avait-il fini d’éructer que Dick fut saisit par une paralysie. La nuée noire de Rachel l’enveloppait dans une étreinte, dangereuse et implacable.

\- Rachel...

Dick regarda enfin la jeune fille à ses côtés, le visage figé dans une expression d’horreur pure. Son corps était pris de tremblement et elle avait l’air d’avoir des difficultés à respirer. Rachel semblait être en pleine crise de panique.

Elle hurla, soufflant toutes les vitres de la Porsche. Le choc fut si terrible que les autres voitures à proximité subir le même impact, poussant leur sirène à s’activer. Rachel s’arracha immédiatement de la ceinture de sécurité et s’extirpa du véhicule.

\- Rachel ! cria Dick en la voyant s’enfuir.

La seconde suivante, le nuage s’évapora. Dick sortit de la Porsche ignorant les débris de verres et les gens choqués.

Il courra vers la rue adjacente où Rachel s’était engouffrée.

\- Rachel, appela-t-il ne la voyant nulle part.

Il continua de courir en la cherchant des yeux, malgré la foule de monde qui envahissait les trottoirs. 

Introuvable.

La panique monta dans ses tripes. Il prit son téléphone et contacta Gar. Deux tonalités avant qu’il ne décroche.

\- Gar, j’ai besoin que tu te rendes dans la salle technique. Connecte les satellites sur la reconnaissance faciale comme je te l’ai appris.

\- Qu’est-ce qui se passe ? s’inquiéta le jeune homme.

\- Rachel s’est enfuie !

Ce n’était pas la première fois. Cependant, il y avait un élément déclencheur à sa fugue. Lui !

\- Ce n’est pas vrai.

\- Qu’est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Jason en mâchouillant un pilon de poulet.

\- Rachel s’est enfuie.

\- Je pars à sa recherche.

\- Jason, non, implora Dick en l’entendant dans le micro du téléphone, j’ai besoin que tu restes avec Gar pour l’aider. Il faut que vous restiez à la Tour au cas où elle reviendrait. Si elle le fait, appelez-moi.

\- Mais si on était deux à la chercher...

\- S’il vous plaît, faites ce que je vous demandes, supplia Dick.

Gar et Jason se regardèrent, choqués. Il n’avait jamais entendu ce timbre de voix chez Dick. L’homme semblait complètement abattu.

\- On s’y met Dick, assura Gar en coupant la communication.

Dick prit plusieurs long souffle pour contenir la panique. Rachel était dans une ville inconnue. La nuit était tombée depuis un moment et avec elle, la température. Pour ne pas arranger les choses, ils étaient à une période de l’année où le taux de criminalité était le plus élevé. Dick retourna sur ses pas. Des dépanneuses se frayaient un chemin vers les véhicules en pannes. De nombreux policiers et journalistes étaient déjà sur les lieux. Sa Porsche était totalement hors d’usage. Tout le système d’injection avait grillé. Que la fourrière s’occupe de son véhicule était le cadet de ses soucis. Dick referma sa veste, sachant qu’il allait ratisser la ville à pied.

Il grimpa sur les toits des immeubles pour avoir une vue d’ensemble. Il aurait plus de facilité à retrouver Rachel en adoptant les méthodes de Batman. L’idée du traceur dans le bras commençait à germer dans son esprit. Il comprenait de plus en plus les motivations de Bruce à placer cette technologie en lui.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dans l’épisode 9 de la saison 2, Rachel et Donna sont dans la voiture qui quitte la Tour. Pour s’enfuir, Rachel utilise son nuage noir pour cingler Donna. Teagon Croft joue cette scène comme si son personnage l’avait déjà fait auparavant. Je devais absolument replacer cela dans une histoire.


	4. Le lien

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick recherche Rachel, mais le danger guette.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Avertissement : Tentative de viol. Si cela est un déclencheur pour vous, s’il vous plaît, ne lisez pas.

Rachel ne savait pas depuis combien de temps elle courait. Elle était seulement à bout de souffle, l’air froid glaçant ses poumons. Ses pensées tourbillonnaient dans sa tête, provoquant une migraine. Les gens passaient à ses côtés ignorant complètement l’état de la jeune fille. Ses joues étaient marqués par les traces noires de son mascara qui s’était mélangé aux larmes. Ses cheveux étaient ébouriffés, le vent perpétrant sans relâche l’effet. Rachel était épuisée, les jambes endoloris. Tout son aspect extérieur trahissait son mal-être. Elle avait dépassé le stade du chagrin. Elle était engourdie faute d’un autre mot. Dick l’avait profondément blessé. Trigon et Angela avaient été des petits joueurs face à la douleur que Dick avait provoqué. Ses mots, son attitude, son agressivité... tout avait été si violent. Mais rien de comparable avec la sensation d’être repoussée, rejetée, abandonnée !

_Avant la fin de la semaine tu seras en famille d’accueil, c’est ce qu’il lui avait dit._

Cette phrase tournait en boucle dans sa tête. Elle se mit à marcher, complètement perdu dans les rues qui se ressemblaient toutes. Ses mains étaient posées sur sa poitrine comme couvrant une blessure. C’était la sensation que Rachel avait. Comme si Dick avait sorti son arme et lui tirer une balle en plein thorax. Sa poitrine brûlait comme un brasier. Elle n’avait plus la force de pleurer, les pas s’enchaînant aux hasards sur le macadam. Ses yeux rencontrèrent les locaux de l’organisme des services sociaux de Lutheran.

Quel ironie ! Dick était entré dans une colère noire à son encontre après leur entretien avec Madame Torres. Et elle se retrouvait là où tout avait basculé. Les bureaux étaient fermés, il n’y avait plus personne. Rachel poursuivit son chemin en longeant la rue, à la recherche d’un signe ou de quoique ce soit qui l’aide à retirer la douleur. Et là sur sa gauche, elle entendait des éclats de rire qui provenait de nul autre que le Trick Dog.

Elle entra dans le bar, savourant les odeurs d’épices provenant des plats apportés en table. Les barmans s’activaient à remplir les verres au comptoir. Elle leva la tête pour constater que l’étage était envahi de monde. Elle se sentait bien dans cet endroit. Le bois noir joliment orné de ses lumières dorés donnait un aspect chaleureux et envoûtant. La niche où se trouvait les barmans derrière le comptoir comptait une myriade de bouteilles, disposées comme des livres dans une bibliothèques. Oui, le Trick Dog avait une ambiance mystique. Les clients étaient heureux, mangeant des plats qui étaient dressés avec soin. Il suffisait de voir les expressions des gens goûtant les mets pour savoir que leurs papilles étaient en fêtes.

Rachel s’installa sur une table au fond de la pièce à côté de l‘escalier. À une rangée de celle où elle avait été avec Gar et Jason. Elle prit place sur le tabouret haut, ignorant les regards des adultes qui la scrutaient. Les lumières étaient suffisamment tamisés pour cacher sa jeunesse. Du moins, elle l’espérait. Elle n’avait pas l’apparence d’une femme mais elle pouvait se vieillir de deux ou trois ans. Un des barmans, reconnaissables par leur tablier marron, vint à sa table interpellé par sa présence. 

\- Tes parents sont avec toi ? lui demanda-t-il.

 _Aïe, ça commençait mal._ Cette simple question avait renvoyé Rachel plonger dans sa souffrance. Le fer rouge brûlait à nouveau son thorax. Les larmes manquaient presque de revenir.

\- Non, je suis seul. Je n’ai personne !

\- Les mineurs ne sont pas acceptés dans le bar à cette heure, sauf accompagnés par un adulte. Donc ça serait bien que tu rentres chez toi.

Poignard perforant son cœur ; la douleur envahissant ses membres comme un raz-de-marée.

\- Je n’ai plus de chez moi.

\- Écoutes, les fondateurs, Josh Harris et Morgan Schick sont très pointilleux concernant la politique du bar, donc je n’ai pas d’autre choix que de contacter la police.

La rage, occultait son esprit en y déversant une énergie noire et malfaisante.

\- Non, tu vas me servir.

\- Je vais te servir

Rachel se figea. Le barman était devenu raide comme un piquet, le blanc de ses yeux avaient disparus. À la place, un masque noir recouvrait ses orbites. Il avait l’air d’attendre ses ordres.

Et ça la frappa : « Tu détiens le pouvoir de diriger le monde à mes côtés ». Rachel caressa sa gemme, à la mémoire des paroles de Trigon.

\- Je veux le cocktail que l’homme-là, est en train de boire, essayait-elle de nouveau en montrant un homme quelconque près de sa table.

\- Tu veux le cocktail que l’homme est en train de boire, répéta le barman en se dirigeant vers l‘alcôve.

Rachel était haletante. Sa voix ne s’était pas dédoublée avec cette intonation démoniaque, elle était restée la sienne. Elle observa la réaction des clients aux yeux goudronnés du barman, s’inquiétant de déclencher une panique. Cependant, aucun ne semblaient réagir. Comme s’ils ne le voyaient pas.

Le barman revint un instant plus tard lui apportant son cocktail. Elle avait commandé un Rose of Death, soit de la vodka Elyx, du Lillet Blanc, du curaçao bleu Combier, de la crème de cassis Gabriel Boudier, de la carotte, du gingembre, du citron vert, du poivre blanc et un blanc d’œuf. Autant dire que c’était réellement un cocktail explosif.

Rachel faillit exploser de rire en voyant son verre. Une tête de mort était dessinée sur la mousse de blanc d’œuf recouvrant son alcool. C’était à cela que ce résumait sa vie. Trigon avait eu raison. Tout était une suite de déception. Elle était un ange de la mort. Même son verre lui disait.

Elle se mit à pleurer, buvant le liquide sombre en quelques gorgés. Elle rappela le barman avec un geste de la main. Il vint immédiatement comme obéissant à ses moindres volontés.

À force, Rachel ne comptait plus les verres de Rose of Death qu’elle ingurgitait. Elle était tellement prise par sa propre détresse qu’elle ne remarqua pas les trois hommes qui l’observaient depuis un bon moment.

***

Dick sautait de toit en toit, cherchant à reconnaître une tête à la chevelure bleu se détacher des autres personnes. Cela faisait plus d’une quarantaine de minutes qu’il cherchait après Rachel et sa méthode n’avait rien donné jusqu’à présent.

Il exhala un souffle pour chasser les picotements qui fourmillaient dans sa poitrine. L’angoisse se manifestait sous une drôle de forme. Il descendit le bâtiment qui lui avait servi de tour d'observation.

Jason et Gar ne l’avaient toujours pas contacté, ce qui signifiait que Rachel n’était pas rentrée à la Tour. Il marcha dans les rues éclairés par les néons des magasins, poursuivant sa recherche.

L’ambiance de Noël était partout autour de lui. Les guirlandes lumineuses passaient d’un bâtiment à l’autre, des Santa Claus sonnaient des cloches pour obtenir des dons, les devantures des magasins étaient soigneusement décorées...

Les couleurs, les odeurs et les gens heureux qui bavardaient sur les trottoirs, blessaient Dick. Tout autour de lui, ça riaient et souriaient, les bras chargés de paquets cadeaux. Un rappel horrible qu’il n’avait toujours pas décoré leur appartement. Ni sapin, ni guirlandes. Il n’avait toujours pas fait les boutiques pour collecter tous les présents qu’il voulait offrir à ses proches. Les réponses de Rachel sur la sensation d’être cloîtrée avait du sens. C’est ce qu’il avait fait. Il l’avait gardé à l’abri, l’enfermant dans une cage dorée. Jason avait vu son mal-être et avait jugé bon de la faire sortir en cachette. Dick repris lentement une inspiration, l’étau se refermant davantage sur ses poumons. Il avait l’impression d’avoir des difficultés à respirer. Il avançait d’une enjambée rapide vers chaque rues et coursives. Il n’omettait pas de fouiller les salles de restaurations, espérant que Rachel y soit entrée pour se réchauffer. À chaque fois, il avait l’espoir de la trouver. En vain. Il alla presque en courant vers les refuges des sans-abri. Ce n’était pas l’idéal mais Rachel pouvait s’y cacher. Dans la zone de ses recherches, il n’y en avait que trois. Son téléphone lui était utile pour traquer les bâtiments où elle était susceptible d’aller. Tant qu’il courait à travers la ville, son esprit restait concentré sur sa tâche. Néanmoins, la douleur dans sa poitrine commençait à avoir des allures de compression. Quelque chose n’allait pas.

\- Putain dites-moi que je ne suis pas en train de faire une crise cardiaque, se murmura-t-il à lui-même en s’adossant contre un mur d’une ruelle.

Il ferma les yeux pour endiguer les vagues de pression qui comprimait son thorax. Toutes ses pensées étaient tournées vers Rachel. Il était là, coincé près d’une benne à ordure, quand il rejouait les événements de la journée.

Ce n’était pas beau. Il se voyait en train de fustiger Rachel sans ménagement. Toutes ses expressions de chagrin lui revenaient en tête. C’était vrai, il avait été froid, brutal et violent. En particulier sur le chemin de retour. Dick ouvrit les yeux terrassés par ce qu’il lui avait dit :

_\- « Avec toi je fais un pas en avant et trois en arrière._

_\- Qu’est-ce que c’est censé vouloir dire ?_

_\- Que tu as dressé le tableau le plus catastrophique pour une mise sous tutelle_

_\- Elle n’a pas encore donné son verdict_

_\- Ce n’est pas la peine qu’elle le fasse, tu lui as tout fourni sur un plateau._

_\- Je pensais bien faire._

_\- Eh bien bravo c’était une réussite._

_\- Tout n’était pas négatif._

_\- Ah oui ? Par où je commence ? Le fait qu’elle te voit complètement ivre ou que tu lui dises que je suis brutal et violent ?_

_\- C’est vrai que là maintenant, je pencherais pour la deuxième. Tu m’as fait mal hier._

_\- Tu as commis une faute, je t’ai punis et tu n‘en assumes pas les conséquences._

_\- J’ai assumé mon erreur._

_\- Si c’était le cas, tu ne m’aurais pas fait la gueule ce matin et tu m’aurais présenté des excuses._

_\- Ce n’était rien de grave. Jason, Gar et moi on s’est juste amusé. C’est parce que tu exagères tout._

_\- J’exagère tout, c’est moi qui exagère tout ? Et toi, tu ne crois pas que tu es la reine des Drames mademoiselle la renfrognée. Tu veux que je dise Amen à tout ce que tu fais ?_

_\- Non, je n’ai pas dit ça._

_\- Tu ne l’a pas dit mais tu pousses à le faire. Je suis responsable de toi que quand ça t’arranges._

_\- À croire que finalement la mise sous tutelle tu n’en voulais pas vraiment._

_\- T’as plus à t’inquiéter pour ça, parce qu’avant la fin de la semaine tu seras dans une famille d’accueil »._

La réalisation de son erreur était comme un choc. Il avait eu le même comportement avec Batman une nuit d’août avant de s’enfuir de Gotham. Il n’arrivait plus à respirer, les mots se rejouant sans cesse dans sa tête. Il avait hurlé sur Rachel, poussant sans relâche des accusations. Il avait déchargé toute sa colère sur elle, ne prenant pas en compte la sienne.

\- Tu m’as fait mal, répéta Dick comme entendant encore la voix de Rachel, tu m’as fait mal.

_Avant la fin de la semaine tu seras dans une famille d’accueil._

Dick ne pouvait plus bouger, ne pouvait plus penser, sa tête nageait alors que son cœur se fendait comme une bouche coupée à la hache. Le déchirement était une torture à la réalisation de son acte. Il l’avait blessé, il lui avait fait du mal. C’étaient ses mots qui avaient frappés Rachel comme des poings. Il les avaient fait pleuvoir jusqu’à ce qu’elle hurle d’agonie. C’est lui qui l’avait fait pleurer, lui qui l’avait fait fuir.

Dick hoqueta incapable d’inspirer l’air. Les larmes se mirent à couler à flot sur ses joues, gouttant sur l’asphalte. Un cri s’échappa du fond des abîmes funestes de son esprit avant que des sanglots déferlent de sa gorge. Dick pleura, cachant son visage dans ses mains. Il était seul, perdu dans l’obscurité d’une ruelle mal éclairée, suppliant une grande cape noire de venir l’aider.

***

Rachel était enjouée. Elle riait toute seule en regardant les gens s’anamorphoser par son esprit troublé par l’alcool. Elle ne pensait plus aux événements de la journée, elle ne pensait plus à Dick. Elle n’était même plus sûr de savoir comment elle s’appelait. Elle venait de tomber de son tabouret quand une main l’aida à se relever.

\- Salut chérie, dis donc t’as l’air de bien t’amuser toute seule.

Rachel regarda l’homme qui lui parlait. Il était grand et barbu, dans la mi-trentaine. Elle lui sourit en réponse.

\- Je vois que t’as trouvé de la compagnie, intervint un autre homme.

Celui-ci était plus musclé et de toute évidence plus jeune. Il était blond avec un tatouage dans le cou. À ses côtés, se tenait un autre homme brun, de corpulence moyenne. Tous les trois l’entouraient d’un peu trop près. Rachel les regarda un à un, avec un mauvais pressentiment.

\- Dis-moi chérie, c’est quoi ton petit nom ? demanda le barbu.

\- Rach... bel, fel...

Les trois hommes se mirent à rire.

\- Houlà, t’es bien imbibée, s’exclama l’homme au tatouage.

\- Elle veut peut-être un peu de compagnie.

\- C’est vrai, une jolie petite chose comme toi, il ne faut pas la laisser seule, s’enquit le barbu en caressant ses cheveux.

Rachel se repoussa du geste.

\- On peut devenir tes amis.

\- Laissez... moi tranquille, réussit à articuler Rachel sans bafouiller.

Elle se repoussa des trois hommes en titubant. Le barbu la rattrapa fermement par le bras. La prise était ferme et brutale.

\- Hey, attends, on est gentil avec toi et tu nous traites comme des merdes ?

\- Ce n’est pas gentil ça, surenchérit le brun.

\- Allez soit gentille, laisses-nous t’emmener vers un coin plus tranquille.

\- Non, lâchez-moi ! cracha Rachel en se dégageant de la poigne du barbu.

Rapidement, elle quitta le Trick Dog. Elle manqua plusieurs fois de s’empiéger dans ses propres pieds. Le sol semblait se mouvoir sous elle. Tout tournait, tout bougeait. C’était comme être enfermé dans le tambour d’une machine à laver en pleine essorage. Les quelques lumières encore allumés dans les rues, étaient comme des rayons qui lui perçaient la rétine. Cela envoyait des piques de douleur directement dans le crâne. Elle avait la sensation que son cerveau flottait, lourd et instable. C’était vraiment l’organe le plus lourd du corps qui l’entraînait soit vers la droite, soit vers la gauche.

Elle s’engouffra dans une ruelle, proche de deux bâtiments. C’était sale, insalubre et obscur. Une sensation de déjà-vu. Derrière, elle entendit des pas frapper le sol. C’était tout proche. Elle se retourna pour voir trois ombres qui se dessinaient.

Rachel sentit le danger imminent !

***

Dick hoquetait encore par les sanglots qui l’avaient assailli. Il avait mis quelques minutes pour calmer son flot de larmes. Il se ressuyait les yeux et les joues avec férocité. Il détestait pleurer. C’était une faiblesse qu’il choisissait de ne jamais laisser sortir. Malheureusement, il n’avait pas réussi à garder son émoi sous contrôle. Par chance, c’était rare. Il pouvait compter sur les doigts d’une main les fois où il s’était retrouvé dans cette état. Ou plutôt dans un état similaire. Car si Dick voulait être honnête avec lui-même, c’était la première fois que les sensations fussent aussi exacerbées.

Tout le monde dit, qu’il est bon de pleurer. Que cela soulage la peine. C’était faux !

Dick avait toujours mal. Une souffrance se diffusant comme un spectre dans sa poitrine. Il caressa d’une main la zone qui blessait. Quelque chose n’allait définitivement pas ici. Ce n’était ni une crise cardiaque, ni embolie pulmonaire et encore moins un AVC. La douleur convulsait, comme des contractions qui se rapprochaient à un rythme régulier. Il se redressa, marchant quelques pas pour s’assurer de pouvoir tenir debout sans s’effondrer. Il avait une sensation d’ivresse étrange, il pouvait ressentir tous les symptômes sans les endurer. Il marcha à travers les rues, reprenant sa recherche. Il fallait qu’il retrouve Rachel, peu importe s’il s’écroulait en chemin. Par moment, sa douleur à la poitrine était moins intense. Il tournait sur un embranchement et la douleur reprenait. Il allait pénétrer dans le dernier restaurant encore ouvert sur la rue Florida, lorsqu’il sentit ses poils se dresser et des sueurs froides se déverser le long de sa nuque. Dick s’arrêta, son plexus solaire vibrait ardemment. « Diiiicck !», la voix de Rachel résonna dans sa tête dans un hurlement. C’était un cri de terreur, un appel au secours.

\- Rachel, s’époumona Dick en se mettant à courir à l’aveugle.

***

Rachel regardait les trois ombres se rapprocher. Elle recula lentement, cherchant à rester stable sur ses jambes. À la lumière d’un néon, elle reconnut les trois hommes du Trick Dog. Ils l’avaient suivi. Ce qui n’était pas de bonne augure.

\- Viens-là chérie, on ne va pas te faire du mal.

Rachel ne savait pas qui avait prononcé cette phrase. Tous les bruits autour d’elle étaient distordus. Elle savait juste qu’ils mentaient. Ils allaient lui faire du mal. Elle le sentait, même avec son taux d’alcool.

\- Allez viens-là, on va jouer tous ensemble.

Rachel pris ses dernières forces et s’empressa de courir vers la ruelle de l’autre côté du bâtiment. Elle s’arrêta horrifiée, en constatant que c’était un cul-de-sac. Elle voulut retourner sur ses pas, mais les trois hommes se tenaient devant elle. Ils avaient couru à sa suite et maintenant, ils lui bloquaient le passage.

\- Laissez-moi tranquille, cria Rachel.

Le barbu fit un pas supplémentaire vers elle. Le tatoué tourna sur sa gauche. Le brun prit sa droite. Ils étaient en train de l’encercler.

\- N’ai pas peur, on va juste s’amuser un peu, riota le barbu.

Rachel regarda la menace venir progressivement vers elle. Ils étaient prêt à bondir pour la malmener. Elle se concentra pour faire appel à ses pouvoirs. Rachel ne sentait aucune énergie crépiter dans ses mains.

\- Vous allez me laisser partir, tonna-t-elle.

Elle espérait que ce pouvoir exercé sur le barman soit tout aussi efficace sur ces trois hommes. Ils se mirent à rire, s’amusant de voir leur futur victime résister. De toute évidence, cela ne fonctionnait pas. Terrifiée malgré son état d’ébriété, Rachel calcula ses chances de leur échapper. Elles étaient faibles. Tentant le tout pour le tout, elle fonça à toute jambe vers la seule sortie possible. Le barbu la rattrapa en un seul geste par le col de son blouson et la tira en arrière pour la repousser dans les bras du tatoué.

\- Lâchez-moi, hurla Rachel, à l’aide.

Le brun la bâillonna en lui scotchant la bouche.

\- Chut gamine, tu vas voir ça va bien se passer, ricana-t-il en rangeant son rouleau dans la poche intérieur de sa veste.

Le barbu sortit un couteau qui était caché derrière son dos. Il passa la lame devant les yeux de Rachel avant de la faire glisser le long de la fermeture de son blouson. Un à un, il fit sauter les boutons.

Rachel avait les yeux exorbités alors qu’il lacérait le vêtement. Ces hommes n’étaient pas à leur première agression. Ils étaient organisés.

Elle n’allait pourtant pas rendre les armes sans se battre. Elle avait vu suffisamment Jason faire des pirouettes et frapper un ennemi invisible pour se remémorer les mouvements. Rachel se poussa sur ses pieds en prenant appuis contre l’homme tatoué pour repousser le barbu. Surpris par cette initiative, l’homme tatoué la relâcha. Rachel réussit à faire plusieurs mètres avant d’être à nouveau saisit par l’homme brun. Il la frappa sans ménagement dans le ventre.

Le souffle coupé, les boyaux contusionnés, Rachel se courba en deux. Elle n’avait même pas eu le luxe de pouvoir crier. L’homme brun la souleva sur son épaule pour la renfoncer davantage vers le cul-de-sac (dead end). Loin des regards indiscrets.

\- Sale pute, on voulait être gentil, mais maintenant on va te faire hurler.

Le barbu était frappé dans son ego. L’homme brun la laissa tomber sans ménagement au sol avant que l’homme tatoué la saisisse par les cheveux. Il la tira vers le barbu qui tenait maintenant son couteau sous sa gorge.

\- C’est ça, pleure gamine.

Rachel était terrifiée. Elle pensa de toute ses forces à Dick, criant son nom sous le bâillon. Elle s’était enfuie, mais elle était sur d’une chose, il la cherchait. C’est ce qu’il faisait toujours. Seulement, cette fois, il allait la retrouver trop tard. Elle continua à se débattre inutilement dans leur prise alors qu’ils l’arrachaient de son blouson.

Le barbu prenait un malin plaisir à taillader le tissu de son sweat et savourer sa domination sur sa victime. Finalement, ils la poussèrent à plat ventre sur le sol, maintenant ses mains derrière son dos. Rachel se débattit comme un diable, roulant de gauche à droite pour se libérer de la prise du brun. Fatigué de ses tentatives de fuite, le barbu attrapa sa tête à deux mains avant de la frapper contre l’asphalte. Rachel perdit connaissance, mais se vit la seconde suivante. En pleine projection astrale, elle n’avait plus les effets de l’alcool qui embuaient son esprit et son corps. Elle se voyait, là, allongée sur un sol putride, couverts d’immondices. Les trois hommes la surplombant pour admirer leur prise.

L’homme brun la retourna sur son dos, balayant les mèches de cheveux collées sur une blessure sanguinolente à sa tempe. Rachel voulut le repousser, le dégager de son corps. Elle ne fit que passer à travers. Elle était devenue spectatrice de son agression. Rachel criait inutilement pour qu’on lui vienne en aide. Elle savait que c’était fini. Elle prononça le nom de Dick, non pas pour son aide, mais pour son pardon.

Le barbu rangea son couteau, se léchant les lèvres. Il s’apprêtait à toucher le corps étendu au sol, lorsque l’homme brun le repoussa. Les trois hommes se disputaient pour savoir qui passait le premier.

C’était un spectacle morbide et Rachel assistait impuissante à tout cette mascarade. Elle remarqua alors que sur son corps étendu, une petite boule de lumière brillait sur sa poitrine. Elle semblait vaciller, perdre en intensité.

***

Dick courait à travers un dédalle de rue en enfilade. Ses sueurs froides avaient pris d’assauts sa nuque comme cherchant à y élire domicile. Sa brûlure à la poitrine continuait de s’intensifier. C’était devenu un feu intense qui se diffusait à travers ses membres. C’était si douloureux que Dick avait des difficultés à mettre un pied devant l’autre.

\- Rachel, cria-t-il une fois de plus.

Il était revenu sur ses pas. Il avait remarqué que la brûlure dans son thorax agissait curieusement. Comme une sorte de boussole. S’il s’éloignait de Rachel, la brûlure s’estompait. S’il se rapprochait au contraire, c’était un véritable incendie. Il voulait croire à cela. Son instinct lui disait qu’elle était proche de lui. Il pouvait presque la sentir. Et elle était si terrifiée.

Il continuait à alterner la marche et la course, se fiant à cette sensation dans son plexus. Il imaginait tellement de scénarios probables que son cerveau fumait. Le pire serait que Rachel ait trouvé refuge dans un local désaffecté et qu’elle se soit blessée.

Fracture, plaie ouverte, traumatisme crânien... il avait l’embarras du choix. Il était à bout de nerfs de ne pas réussir à la retrouver. Dès que Dick croisait une personne, il lui montrait une photo de Rachel dans son téléphone portable. La réponse était systématiquement la même. Il arrivait vers l’organisme des services sociaux Lutheran, quand la sensation de terreur de Rachel disparut soudainement.

L’impact fut si brutal que Dick s’arrêta. Instinctivement, sa main gauche vint agripper sa poitrine. La brûlure semblait vaciller dans un ensemble creux. Comme si le feu cherchait à brûler dans un espace vide.

\- Rachel, murmura-t-il, une larme solitaire glissant sur sa joue.

Ses jambes avaient repris leur marche. Toutefois, son esprit était comme déconnecté, ses yeux balayaient le sol comme cherchant un repère. Son thorax s’enflammait alors qu’il était frigorifié. La souffrance était telle qu’elle l’engourdissait.

Sa vue se dédoublait, floue et distordue avant qu’il ne voit très nettement une impasse perdu au fond de deux grandes bâtiments. Sur un des mur, il pouvait reconnaitre le logo du restaurant San Ho Won. C’était une vision projetée dans sa tête. Il savait exactement où cette impasse se situait. Dick courut à toute allure, ignorant le brasier qui explosait dans sa poitrine en s’approchant de la ruelle. La grille entre les deux immeubles étaient ouvertes.

Il s’engouffra le long des bâtiments. Il tourna vers l’impasse pour voir deux hommes accroupi sur le sol et un autre debout, les surplombant.

Dick ralentit ses pas, reprenant son souffle. L’homme qui était debout avait une barbe qui camouflait une bonne partie de son visage.

Il s’approcha de lui d’un air menaçant.

\- Tu ferais mieux de te barrer mec.

Dick essoufflé, regarda derrière le barbu. Les deux hommes qui étaient agenouillés au sol semblaient cacher quelque chose.

\- Dégages, reprit le barbu en sortant son couteau.

Dick contre-attaqua par instinct, repoussant l’homme au sol et le désarmant. Cette action obligea l’homme brun et l’homme tatoué à se lever.

Lorsque Dick tourna son attention vers les deux autres hommes, il ne s’attendait pas au tableau qui se dressait devant lui. Son cœur cessa de battre. Son souffle se coupa dans sa poitrine. Le choc provoquant un arrêt total de ses fonctions.

Rachel était allongée sur le sol, inconsciente, le haut de son sweat relevé jusqu’à son cou.

\- Attends mec, ne t’énerves pas. Si tu veux, on t’en laisses un peu et après on va se prendre une bière.

***

Rachel faisait les cent pas, incapable de pouvoir interagir avec le monde réelle. Sa dimension astrale était comme une prison. Les trois hommes avaient pris une décision en tirant à la courte paille. Elle avait tellement envie de leur faire du mal. Elle voulait les arracher, membres après membres pour les laisser mourir d’hémorragies. C’étaient des lâches, qui cherchaient à se prouver qu’ils étaient des hommes. Ils voulaient asseoir leur pouvoir et leur domination sur leur victime pour avoir la sensation d’être quelqu’un. Mais ils n’étaient rien.

Elle regarda écœurée l’homme brun s’agenouiller sur son côté droit, relevant son sweat pour laisser apparaître sa peau. L’homme tatoué se pencha au-dessus d’elle pour la toucher. Rachel crut qu’elle allait vomir. Elle détourna les yeux pour constater que le barbu observait la scène en se touchant l’entrejambe.

Elle serra les poings, se ruant sur lui pour le frapper. Ses bras passèrent à travers le barbu sans causer la moindre blessure. C’était frustrant, quoique libérateur sur un certain point.

Elle tourna son regard vers l’homme brun qui débouclait sa ceinture. Il allait la déshabiller. Rachel était révulsée dans tout son être. Bientôt, elle finirait nue, souillée et usée dans cette ruelle fétide. La lumière sur sa poitrine était en train de s’éteindre. Il ne restait plus qu’une petite étincelle de la taille d’une bille.

\- Tu ferais mieux de te barrer mec, entendit-elle le barbu menacer.

Rachel se retourna.

Son cœur fit un bon tellement haut que le sourire réapparut sur ses traits.

Dick était là, la poitrine illuminée par une sphère aveuglante. Il était essoufflé et semblait peiné à se tenir debout, mais il était là. Son regard analysait la scène, prenant soin de garder à l’œil le barbu qui s’était rapproché de lui.

Rachel ne comprit pas pourquoi Dick n’intervenait pas immédiatement, jusqu’à ce qu’elle remarque que les deux fourbes cachaient son corps derrière le leur.

\- Dick, je suis là ! cria Rachel.

Il ne l’entendait pas.

\- Dégages, vociféra le barbu en pointant son couteau vers Dick.

En un geste, il était repoussé violemment au sol, la main tordu dans une poigne de fer pour qu’il lâche son arme. Le barbu n’avait même pas eu le temps de comprendre. Il était recroquevillé sur le sol, geignant.

Rachel assista au moment où Dick aperçut son corps sur le sol. Son expression de choc était tel qu’il avait l’air d’avoir cessé de vivre. Il était figé comme une poupée cire. Ses beaux yeux marrons étaient fixés dans l’horreur et l’incrédulité. Rachel haïssait ces hommes qui avaient fait cela à Dick. La lumière sur sa poitrine chancelait. Elle semblait s’éteindre et s’activer. Un coup d’œil sur son propre corps et elle remarqua qu’il ne restait presque plus rien. Il fallait se rapprocher pour voir le petit point de lumière.

\- Attends mec, ne t’énerves pas. Si tu veux, on t’en laisses un peu et après on va se prendre une bière.

Rachel vit avec effroi, Dick se transformer en quelque chose qui ressemblait à Robin. D’énormes ailes bleus se déployèrent derrière son dos et ses yeux devinrent noirs. Il déchargea sa furie sur les hommes en poussant un cri sauvage, presque inhumain. Il frappait et battait à tout rompre. Rachel entendait les os se fissurer et se briser. Les gémissements plaintifs des hommes rampant pour s’enfuir. Le sang éclaboussait le sol, ruisselant sur le visage de Dick. Qu’ils soient inconscient ou mort, il continuait de frapper. Elle était terrifiée par ce qu’elle voyait. Elle ignora comment, mais Dick lui envoya un signe symbolique qu’elle agrippa dans sa main de toute ses forces.

Il se redressa, levant les yeux au ciel pour reprendre son souffle. Ses mains tremblaient par l’excès des coups qu’il avait porté. Sa bouche frémissait dans le choc. Il se tourna vers son corps. Rachel le regarda s’avancer par petit pas en titubant. Les ailes se rétractèrent et ses yeux récupèrent leur couleur. Il se laissa tomber à genoux devant elle. Elle le vit poser son index sur le pouls de son cou. Il eut comme un sourire ternis par un sanglot. Dick rabaissa son sweat pudiquement sur son buste. Il arracha le scotch sur sa bouche avec précaution. Délicatement, il la souleva pour la prendre dans ses bras. Ses gestes étaient si doux, si tendre que Rachel était submergée d’émois. Il se pencha pour embrasser son front. Elle pouvait le voir trembler comme une feuille. Son cadre était secoué par les sanglots. Dans son aspect astrale, Rachel pleurait également.

\- Je suis désolé, tellement, murmura Dick brisé, tout est ma faute.

Elle regardait impuissante Dick se défaire complètement. Il culpabilisait pour un événement qui était hors de ses mains. Elle était tout autant responsable que lui dans cette débâcle. Ils s’étaient tenus éloignés l’un de l’autre, au lieu de faire front ensemble. Rachel ne voulait pas que Dick se moleste. La lumière de sa poitrine n’était plus qu’une tête d’épingle. Celle de Dick, clignotait en s’affaiblissant.

Elle écouta ses doux sanglots et regarda ses larmes se répandre à travers le sang de ses victimes.

Dick posa son front sur le sien.

\- Rachel... je t’aime.

Telle une supernova, leurs poitrines s'illuminèrent dans une explosion d'énergie pure et céleste. Aveuglante et massive, elle pulsait comme un quasar. Rachel et Dick furent aspirés dans une nébuleuse. Ils était nues, les contours de leur corps brillant d'une aura bleu. Leur regard se connectèrent.

\- Rachel, susurra Dick.

Ils s'étreignirent, leurs membres s'emmêlant pour ne faire plus qu'un. Ils flottaient comme une bulle de savon alors que les étoiles brillaient et implosaient autour d'eux. À la vitesse supraluminique, ils traversèrent la Voie Lactée. Chaque atome les constituant étaient ceux de l'autre. Ils faisaient partie de l'Univers, étant le TOUT. Leur poitrine brillait à l'unisson, unifié par le même amour. Cet amour, pure et parfait. Le Céleste les avait à nouveau réunis après des millénaires de séparations. Leur flamme éternel brûlait pour le même battement de cœur.

\- Papa, murmura Rachel.

Dick sourit.

Le moment s'arrêta dans une fusion de leur énergie. Agenouillé dans l'impasse, Dick haleta. Il regarda Rachel toujours dans ses bras, battant des paupières. Déboussolé par ce qu'il venait de vivre, il regarda tout autour de lui. Les trois hommes étaient toujours allongés sur le sol, inertes. Les bruits de la ville résonnait en fond. Les vapeurs de chaleur quittant les bouches d'aérations envoyaient leur volutes fantomatique dans l'air. Dick était troublé par son expérience. Il posa sa paume sur le buste de Rachel, là où s'était tenu cette lumière si vive et si magnifique. Leur lumière.

Rachel peinait à ouvrir les yeux. Elle sentait Dick la tenir contre lui, sa main gauche posée sur sa poitrine, diffusant une douce chaleur. Elle était en sécurité.

Rachel voulut sourire en comprenant qu’elle était retournée dans son corps. Elle n'était plus dans cette prison astral. Elle était là où elle appartenait. Dans les bras de Dick. Leur connexion plus forte que jamais. Elle leva fébrilement sa main pour reproduire son geste.

\- Rachel, trembla-t-il avec espoir.

Elle lui sourit, avant de plonger vers une semi-inconscience.

Dick ne perdit plus de temps. Il retira sa veste pour la passer autour des épaules de Rachel. Elle était placide dans ses bras, ses yeux papillonnants. Il pouvait sentir l’odeur de l’alcool provenant de son souffle. Néanmoins, ce qui l’inquiétait le plus était la blessure à sa tempe. La commotion cérébrale était à envisager. Il se releva et quitta rapidement l’impasse, laissant derrière lui les trois hommes. Il ne savait pas s’ils étaient encore en vie. Il ne voulait même pas s’attarder à se poser la question. Il porta précieusement Rachel dans ses bras jusqu’à un arrêt de bus. Il prit place sur le banc en prenant soin de garder sa tête contre son cou.

Il envoya un sms à Jason : « Rachel est avec moi. Viens nous prendre devant le terrain de foot John O’connell »

La réponse fut quasi instantanée : « J’arrives ».

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nous sommes chez DC et pas Marvel. L’univers DC est plus sombre, donc je pense que représenter une tentative de viol dans une fan fiction n’est pas un problème.   
> En ce qui concerne la vrai vie, si jamais vous avez subit une agression, ne laissez jamais votre agresseur s’en sortir. Il mérite de finir ses jours en prison. N’ayez jamais peur de demander de l’aide. Ne ressentez pas de honte. Vous n’avez pas à avoir honte. C’est votre agresseur qui doit ressentir de la honte.   
> En outre, la scène de combat contre les trois agresseurs m’a été inspiré par l’épisode 7 de la saison 1. Dick est poussé par une telle fureur dans les sous-sol de l’Asile d’Adamson, que ça m’a bouleversé. Vous pouvez imaginer la même violence, puissance 4 lorsqu’il voit Rachel inconsciente sur le sol de l’impasse.


	5. La conscience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick et Rachel n’ont pas le temps d’analyser ce qu’il s’est passé qu’un autre problème survient.

Dick attendait au point de rendez-vous. Il était accroupi sur le sol gelé tenant fermement Rachel contre lui afin de lui transmettre de la chaleur. Il était de plus en plus inquiet. Les minutes s'écoulaient et Jason n'était toujours pas en vue. La blessure à la tempe de Rachel continuait de saigner. Il avait fait compression avec un morceau de son t-shirt déchiré. Le tissus était imbibé, ne faisant plus grand usage. Rachel avait vomit par deux fois. Dick s'attendait à ce que cela continu pendant encore un moment. Elle avait bu visiblement une jolie quantité d'alcool, a cela devait s'ajouter une commotion.

Dick était sur le point de rappeler Jason lorsqu'une vielle Buick Roadmaster 95 se gara près d'eux. Jason derrière le volant et Gar à la place passager.

Dick aurait pu tomber à la renverse.

\- J'ai pris ce que j'ai trouvé dans la rue, précisa Jason au regard ahuri de Dick.

\- Comment va Rachel ?

Dick se releva avec précaution, évitant les gestes brusques. Gar était rodé, ouvrant la portière arrière pour aider. C'était une triste constatation.

\- Elle a besoin de soin. Il faut vite qu'on rentre à la Tour.

À peine ils étaient installés que Jason roulait à bonne allure. Dick continuait de faire pression sur sa tempe, ses yeux ne quittant pas Rachel. Il était cependant conscient que Jason et Gar échangeaient des regard gênés. Ils avaient l’air de vouloir lui poser des questions. Dick n’était pas sûr de pouvoir y répondre. La soirée était confuse, embrouillée par des événements traumatiques et surnaturels. Peut-être même que le mot cosmique pouvait également s’appliquer.

Rachel bougea dans ses bras. Juste un soubresaut avant qu’elle tousse et éjecte de la bile. Dick eu juste le temps de l’aider à pencher la tête sur le côté pour ne pas être repeints.

\- La vache, mais qu’est-ce qu’elle a bu pour que ça pue comme ça ? s’insurgea Jason en ouvrant la fenêtre.

L’odeur âcre de l’alcool était forte au mélange du sac gastrique. Gar dû se pincer le nez par peur d’être malade également. Son émétophobie n’allait pas aider Rachel. Encore moins son hématophobie. Il évitait par tous les moyens de regarder Dick.

Dès qu’ils arrivèrent, ils se dirigèrent vers la baie médicale de la Tour. Les pièces étaient pourvu de toute la technologie nécessaire pour prodiguer des actes d’urgences. La salle de déchocage constituait à elle seule un véritable petit hôpital entièrement fonctionnel. Dick allongea délicatement Rachel sur la table. Il sortit des tiroirs une blouse, perfusion et nécessaire de sutures.

\- Dick, tu devrais nous laisser faire.

\- Il faut lui poser une IV et lui faire passer un EEG et il faudrait lui faire une tomodensitométrie mais on ne dispose pas d’un CT-Scan…, s’affola Dick en disposant les poches de glucose et de chlorure de sodium sur la tablette.

\- Dick, tu devrais regarder tes mains.

\- T’as du sang partout, ajouta Jason.

Dick cessa de collecter le matériel. Il regarda ses mains qui étaient couvertes d’hémoglobines séchés.

\- Ce n’est pas le mien

\- Ok, mais tu vas lui coller des microbes, reprit Gar, laisses-moi préparer Rachel. J’ai appris auprès du Dr Caulder, je serais faire les premiers soins.

\- Mec, va prendre une douche, conseilla Jason, t‘en as vraiment partout.

Dick était en conflit. Il voulait s’assurer que les soins apportés soient réalisés correctement. Et ni Jason, ni Gar n’avaient reçu les enseignements médicaux qu’Alfred et Bruce lui avaient inculqué. Néanmoins, Gar avait raison, il était une bactérie ambulante. Qui savait quels types de microbes ses trois criminels pouvaient trimballer.

\- S’il y a un hématome sous-dural, il faut la mettre sous mannitol, concéda Dick en remettant les sachets de gaz à Jason.

Dick se rapprocha de Rachel. Elle entrouvrit les yeux.

\- Gar va t’administrer les premiers soins, je reviens vite. Promis.

Il déposa un baiser sur sa joue et quitta rapidement la baie médicale.

Jason et Gar s’activèrent autour de Rachel.

\- Si ce n’est pas son sang, je pense que celui à qui il appartient doit être dans un sale état.

Gar acquiesça.

\- Tu n’as jamais vu Dick en rage. Il est mortel. Quoiqu’il s’est passé, je suis sûr que ça a un rapport avec la blessure à la tête de Rachel.

\- Ouais, j’avais compris, il ne faut pas la toucher.

\- Il tiens énormément à elle.

\- Nan sans blague, ironisa Jason.

Dick se dirigea vers l’étage communal. Il dérivait comme un somnambule à sa chambre pour prendre des vêtements propre. Il avait vécu une expérience transcendantale entaché par une vision qui ne voulait pas quitter sa mémoire. C’était comme peint à l’encre indélébile.

Se regardant dans le miroir, il fut saisit par son apparence. Son visage était strié du sang des criminels qui avaient osés toucher Rachel. Il avait décuplé sa férocité avec frénésie sur les corps qui ne bougeaient plus. Il n’avait eu aucune pitié, aveuglé par la rage. Son esprit voulait ardemment entrer dans le déni. Malheureusement, que ce soit en tant que Robin ou en tant que détective, Dick avait sa part pour comprendre les mécanismes et les pratiques des agresseurs. En particulier des violeurs. Ils sont déjà dangereux en solitaire mais en groupe, ils travaillent de concert pour être efficace.

Son esprit analytique avait capté les moindres détails. Telle une photographie où il pouvait naviguer, Dick avait remarqué tous les indices qui avaient conduit Rachel dans cette impasse.

Batman l’avait si bien formé, qu’il pouvait imaginer le déroulement des événements. Cependant, il manquait des éléments pour expliquer certaines choses.

Une part de lui ne voulait pas les savoir. Toutefois, l’autre, voulait pouvoir retracer tout l’itinéraire de Rachel depuis sa fuite.

Dick alla sous la douche, frottant la crasse hématocrite qui était collé sur sa peau. Il avait la nausée à chaque fois que ses pensées le ramenait à l’instant fatidique, où il vit Rachel allongé inconsciente. La culpabilité le dévorait de l‘intérieur. Tout était sa faute. S’il avait été meilleur, elle ne se serait jamais enfuis et retrouver dans cette situation.

Il n’avait même pas l’impression d’être arrivé à temps. Ces hommes l’avaient touchés !

Certes, ils les avaient empêcher d’aller plus loin qu’une touche sur sa peau mais...

_Est-ce qu’elle va se souvenir de tout ça ?_

Dick priait tous les Dieux existants pour que l’alcool dans son sang ait provoqué un block out. Elle n’aurait pas a endurer le souvenir de son agression.

S’ils n’avaient pas ce lien symbiotique qui l’avait aidé à la retrouver, que ce serait-il passer ?

À la pensée, Dick faillit s’évanouir. Ce qu’il ressentait était un choc profond dans son être. Il n’arrivait plus à respirer. Son enfant avait souffert et il n’était pas là. Il n’était pas là pour empêcher cela d’arriver. Il n’avait jamais ressenti autant de souffrance dans sa vie. Et pourtant, il avait eu plus que sa part. Il se sentait complètement déchiré. Il n’avait pas été là, c’était tout. Pas été là pour la sauver de cette peur et de cette angoisse. C’est une douleur qui ne quitterais plus jamais son cœur. Il avait ressenti sa terreur, entendu son cri dans sa tête. Elle l’avait appelé à l’aide. Il était si près, à quelques rues de là.

Il était facile de comprendre qu’elle avait trouvé refuge au Trick Dog.

\- Bon Dieu, une vingtaine de minutes avant, j’étais dans le restaurant San Ho Won à montrer sa photo à tous les clients, se cracha-t-il à lui-même.

Dick ravala un sanglot. Il ne voulait pas s’effondrer une fois de plus. S’il était resté maître de lui, il aurait retrouvé Rachel dans ce bar. Il l’aurait ramené dans la sécurité de la Tour, la gardant dans ses bras en attendant que la veisalgie passe. Et jamais... jamais ces hommes ne l’auraient attaqué.

Ce qui était fait, était fait. Il ne pouvait pas revenir en arrière.

D’un pas rapide, il retourna à la baie médicale. Il était déjà resté trop longtemps éloigné de Rachel. Il passa la porte de la salle de déchocage pour constater que Gar suturait la plaie sur sa tempe.

Son stress fit un pique.

\- Gar, attends est-ce que tu sais...

\- Du calme frangin, il gère, rassura Jason.

En effet, ils avaient fait du très bon travail. Ils avaient passé une chemise d’examen à Rachel, la débarrassant de ses vêtements déchirés. Ils l’avaient recouvert d’une couverture et son bras gauche était perfusé.

\- Vous lui avez fait un EGG ? demanda Dick en s’assurant que Gar effectue correctement les points de sutures.

\- Hum mec, tu n’es partit que dix minutes.

Dick fronça les sourcils. Il avait eu l’impression que son absence avait été plus longue.

Dès que Gar eut fini les points et pansé la zone lésé, Dick installa le casque CerebAir Wayne Tech sur Rachel. Les analyses étaient rassurantes.

Dick poussa un long soupir de soulagement. Une blessure à la tempe n’était jamais à prendre à la légère. Ils transportèrent Rachel dans une chambre de la baie médicale, la connectant à un moniteur cardiaque. Gar regarda Jason comme pour signaler qu’il valait mieux ne rien dire. Si brancher Rachel à tout un tas d’appareil pouvait rassurer l’homme alors qui étaient-ils pour en juger ?

\- Vous avez fait un excellent travail, félicita Dick, mais vous devriez aller vous reposer maintenant.

C’était de toute évidence un congédiement. Jason et Gar lui souhaitèrent une bonne nuit, sachant malgré tout que Dick allait vieller sur Rachel jusqu’à l’aube.

Dick était bercé par l’écho du scope. Le son était doux comme un murmure. La poitrine de Rachel se soulevait tranquillement au rythme de sa respiration. Elle était calme et sereine. Il ne la quittait pas des yeux, sa main enroulée dans la sienne. Elle était chaude et velouté, son pouce caressant son poignet. Avoir un contact physique avec Rachel, chassait le tableau abjecte dans son esprit. Il ne voulait plus la voir son corps étendu à même l’asphalte, le haut dénudé et sa conscience volée. Si se crever les yeux pouvait endiguer la vision de cette scène, Dick l’aurait fait.

Il essayait de se souvenir d’être partit ailleurs, perdu dans le cosmos, filant à travers les galaxies. L’expérience s’estompait. Il avait toujours la sensation de Rachel dans ses bras, sentant leur connexion brûler d’une même flamme. Il n’y avait pas vraiment de mot pour décrire leur lien. C’était peut-être quelque chose antérieur à l’Univers. Il avait presque pu toucher les planètes. Rachel avait tendu une main vers une nébuleuse pour l‘effleurer. Ils étaient l’infiniment grand à l’intérieur de l’infiniment petit.

Dick ne souffrait plus de cette douleur sourde dans la poitrine. La sensation de brûlure et d’écrasement avait cessé. À bien y réfléchir, cela avait pris fin à l’instant où il l’avait retrouvé.

\- J’ai eu l’impression d’être en train de mourir, chuchota-t-il, je te tenais dans mes bras et je chutais. Je ne sais pas comment, ni pourquoi mais d’un seul coup j’étais avec toi... là-haut. J’étais si bien. Si c’est ça le paradis alors je suis prêt à y aller. Du moment que j’y suis avec toi.

Dick posa sa main sur la poitrine de Rachel, voulant sentir les battements de son cœur battre au même rythme que le sien.

\- Je suis tellement désolé d’avoir encore merdé.

Émotionnellement épuisé, Dick s’allongea aux côtés de Rachel adaptant leurs position pour plus de confort. Il l’encercla dans ses bras, laissant son torse servir d’oreiller. Il ferma les yeux, désireux de replonger vers cette transcendance. Il voulait se souvenir d'un élément important qui lui manquait. C’était juste là, à portée de main. Dick sombra dans le sommeil avant de pouvoir y parvenir.

***

La sortit des songes ne fut pas aussi sereine. La Tour s‘était mise à trembler. Le scope bipait dans une alarme stridente et des objets tombaient au sol, produisant une cacophonie. Dick se réveilla en sursaut, dans ses bras Rachel se maintenait le crâne.

\- Dick ! hurlèrent en cœur les voix de Jason et Gar.

Les deux jeunes hommes pénétrèrent dans la chambre, les yeux exorbités.

\- Tremblement de terre, informa Dick, mettez-vous contre l’angle du mur. Triangle de vie.

Il arracha l’IV et les électrodes reliés au moniteur cardiaque avant de transporter Rachel à l’abri sous une table.

\- Dick..., pleura Rachel en se serrant contre lui.

\- Je suis là Rachel, les secousses sismiques ne vont pas durer.

Comme pour prouver son point, le séisme prit fin.

\- Ok, il se peut qu’il y ait des répliques, avertit Dick en souleva Rachel dans ses bras.

Autour d’eux, le bazar régnait.

Des vitres avaient cédés et du verre était répandu jusqu’au milieu de la pièce. Le matériel léger avaient été projeté. Les moniteurs et autres appareils médicaux ne semblaient pas avoir souffert. 

\- Mec, dis-moi que ce n’est pas toujours funkie comme ça ici ? s’inquiéta Jason.

\- C’est fréquent, mais celle-ci était assez forte.

\- Dick, ma tête..., se plaignit Rachel, incapable de garder les yeux ouverts.

\- Je sais ma puce, ça tombe vraiment très mal.

\- C’était assez flippant, ravala Gar, on ne devrait pas partir pour se mettre à l’abri s’il y en a d’autres ?

\- La Tour est solide, les fondations ont été prévues à cette effet, expliqua Dick. La salle de surveillance est la plus sécurisée. On va s’installer là-bas pendant quelques heures.

Marchant prudemment, ils sortirent de la chambre pour découvrir que les salles annexes étaient dans un état similaire.

\- Gar récupère tout le nécessaire pour remettre Rachel sous perfusion et une trousse de premier soin. Jason, il y a des futons et des couvertures au dépôt. On se rejoins là-bas.

Ils prirent les escaliers au lieu de l’ascenseur pour se rendre à l’étage communal. Si une réplique sismique avait lieu, c’était l’endroit à exclure d’office. Les pompiers fouillaient les sous-sol et les ascenseurs en dernier.

\- Dick, je me sens mal, gémit Rachel, j’ai envie de vomir mais il n’y a rien qui sort.

\- Tu as une commotion Rachel.

Prudemment, il la déposa sur le fauteuil de la salle technique. Elle était pâle et peinait à ouvrir les yeux. Dick baissa les lumières et vérifia tous les systèmes. Visiblement, le générateur de secours de la Tour avait pris le relais. Les données de l'ordinateur "Bird" relayait l’information que la ville était plongée dans le noir. Le séisme avait provoqué une surcharge électrique. Dick jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge, 04h39.

\- Dick, je l’installe où ? demanda Jason les bras chargés de couvertures et d'oreillers

\- Dans le coin, je vais utiliser la poutrelle pour suspendre l’IV.

Il aida Jason à établir un futon douillé pour y installer Rachel. Gar ne tarda pas à les rejoindre, chargé comme une mule. Le jeune homme avait fait un rapide passage en cuisine pour rapporter la cafetière, quelques ustensiles et une réserve de nourriture.

\- Putain, je t'aime mec, s'exclama Jason.

Dick engouffra Rachel sous les couvertures. Elle tremblait comme une pauvre petite chose frigorifiée. Le cœur de Dick se serra à la vue. Ils allaient devoir parler de ce qui c'était déroulé la veille. Une longue conversation pénible où il avait espoir qu'elle ne se souvienne de rien. Il avait lui-même quelques problèmes de mémoire. Il était certain d'avoir vécu quelque chose d'incroyable. Il l'avait oublié comme un rêve. Il ne restait qu'une sensation fugace.

Il était sur le point de poser l’IV lorsqu'une réplique sismique fit son apparition. Il encercla Rachel dans ses bras pour la préserver. Il n'était pas sûr de qui hurlait dans la salle, mais le cri était alarmant.

La secousse fut plus faible, durant à peine vingt seconde. Ce fut suffisant pour choquer le jeune "Beast Boy" dont la couleur verte de sa peau laissait apparaître des traits léonins.

Dick alla vers lui pour l'aider à se relever de sous la console. Le garçon tremblait, non pas de froid comme Rachel, mais de peur.

\- Gar, tu vas bien ?

\- Honnêtement, je ne sais pas.

Dick garda un bras autour du jeune homme pour lui masser le bras dans un geste affectif et réconfortant. Contrairement à ses jeunes locataires, il avait l'habitude de sentir le sol trembler sous ses pieds.

\- Ouais, moi aussi je vais bien, merci de t'en inquiéter, grommela Jason se sentant exclus.

\- Je le sais, c'est parce que tu es plus résistant.

Jason bomba le torse. Flatter son ego était toujours une excellente idée. Jason en avait grandement besoin après la jeunesse terrible qu'il avait eu. Il était plus productif à chaque fois. Celle-ci ne fit pas exception à la règle. Il prépara des collations et du café pour tout le monde. Il fit même une soupe pour Rachel avant de s'installer devant le poste de commande pour établir une surveillance. Gar, assis dans le fauteuil à ses côtés, zappait les canaux des chaînes des autres états pour avoir des informations.

De son côté, Dick avait poser une nouvelle IV à Rachel. Il avait vérifié ses constantes avant de s'installer à ses côtés pour la prendre dans ses bras. Il ne voulait plus la lâcher, comme craignant qu'elle disparaisse.

\- Rachel, est-ce que tu te souviens de ce qui s'est passé hier ? questionna Dick

\- Je ne suis pas sûr, c'est embrouillé dans ma tête.

Dick caressa tendrement ses cheveux. Il poussa un long soupir, sachant qu'il n'allait pas pouvoir lui apporter des réponses si elle lui demandait.

\- Je suis dans la même position. J'ai un trou noir.

\- Je crois que j'ai fait une sortit de corps, songea Rachel.

Dick se décomposa. Le terme "sortit de corps" était effrayant. Il vit s'inscrire dans sa tête une NDE, soit une expérience de mort imminente.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Une projection astrale, clarifia Rachel ressentant sa panique.

Dick ferma les yeux. Reprenant tranquillement le contrôle de son pic d'angoisse. Il avait très nettement le souvenir de poser ses doigts sur son pouls. Lorsqu'il l'avait vu à moitié dénudée sur le macadam, il avait cru au pire. Elle avait eu l'air... morte. Une partie de lui, le fut également. Si sous ses doigts, il n'avait pas senti son pouls...

Dick se serrait laisser mourir. Personne n'aurait pu le sauver. Ni Bruce, ni Donna... personne.

\- Ça t'étais déjà arrivé avant ?

\- Non. Enfin, si mais j'ai cru que c'était un rêve, relata Rachel. C'était le soir où tu m'as enguirlandé. Je me suis vu dormir, j'ai marché vers le couloir et tu étais là. Tu es entré dans la chambre, tu as remis les couvertures autour de moi... tu es resté un peu à me regarder...

\- J'ai fait.

\- Tu l'as fait ?

Rachel releva son visage vers Dick. Elle semblait encore incrédule face à son expérience. Que Dick lui confirme était une preuve supplémentaire que ses pouvoirs grandissaient.

\- Oui, je voulais m'excuser d'avoir été si dur avec toi.

\- Oh, souffla-t-elle.

Voilà qui expliquait pourquoi il avait débarqué en début de nuit. Si elle ne s'était pas endormie où projetée astralement, peut-être que tout ceci ne se serait jamais produit. Toutefois, si elle y réfléchissait bien, ni Dick, ni elle n’aurait su pour leur lien fusionnel.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé Rachel, s’excusa platement Dick en resserrant son étreinte. J'ai vraiment été en dessous de tout.

\- Je n'ai pas fait mieux. Mais si ça s'est réellement passé, alors j'ai vraiment vu cette lumière dans nos poitrines.

\- Lumière ? répéta Dick.

\- Oui, c'était comme une boule ou une étoile super brillante qui émanait de nos poitrines. Enfin, j'ai vu la mienne presque s'éteindre. Et la tienne commençait aussi à diminuer en clignotant et en s'affaiblissant. Tu me tenais contre toi, tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais et boum, explosion lumière.

Dick ravala sa salive. Il eut vraiment l’impression d’avaler une tonne de brique. Il avait tellement souhaité que l’alcool force son esprit à bloquer sa mémoire. Au moins, cela aurait servi à quelque chose. Néanmoins, c’était peut-être juste un flash de conscience au moment où il l’avait tenu contre lui. Elle n’avait peut-être pas tous les détails en mémoire. Il voulait s’en assurer afin qu’elle n’ait pas à traiter de ce traumatisme.

\- Tu te souviens de ce qui s'est passé dans l'impasse ?

\- Les trois hommes voulaient me faire du mal, affirma Rachel. Comment je suis arrivée dans cette ruelle où ce que j'ai fait avant, je ne me rappelle pas. Je me suis enfuis de la voiture, j'ai marché sans savoir où j'allais et j'ai vu le Trick Dog. J'ai fait un truc à la Jedi sur un barman. Il m'a rapporté de l'alcool... Ensuite, je me vois dans l'impasse avec eux, mon corps étendu sur le sol.

\- Merde, souffla Dick terrassé.

Il referma davantage ses bras autour d’elle. Comme si ce geste avait le pouvoir de lui faire oublier cette tragédie. Il aurait pu s’effondrer une fois de plus, pleurant à chaude larmes pour ne pas l’avoir trouvé plus tôt. Elle avait l’air d’aller bien, mise à part une migraine et quelques nausées. Son agression ne semblait pas avoir causé un trouble ou une angoisse persistante.

\- Tu es arrivé et je crois que tu as tué ces hommes, supposa Rachel.

\- Je crois aussi. Mais ils l'ont mérité. J'aurais voulu que tu ne te souviennes pas de ça.

Rachel hocha la tête en compréhension.

\- Ça m'apprendras à ne pas t'obéir.

\- Non Rachel, tu n'as rien fait de mal. C'est moi. Tout ça c'est ma faute, se lamenta Dick.

Elle se redressa en un mouvement fluide pour croiser son regard. Il y avait tant de douleurs dans ses beaux yeux marrons. Bien sûr, comme toujours Dick allait se brimer. Elle faisait la faute et il prenait toute la responsabilité sur lui. C’était curieux que Dick se soumette à une série de difficultés inutiles. Comme une autopunition.

\- Non, ce n’est pas vrai. Je t'ai désobéi, j'ai consommé de l'alcool, j'ai foiré notre entretien... et pour couronner le tout, c'est moi qui est partit.

\- Parce que je t'ai fait du mal Rachel, insista Dick.

Elle se retint de rouler des yeux. La dernière fois qu’elle avait eu ce geste, Dick n’avait pas apprécié. Bien évidemment, les circonstances n’étaient plus les mêmes. Elle se doutait qu’il ne lui reprocherait pas. De plus, ce mouvement oculaire aurait engendré de la douleur inutile à sa tête.

\- C'est vrai, concéda Rachel, mais c'est parce que tu souffrais.

\- J'avais peur à l'idée de te perdre, qu'on t'arraches à moi.

\- J'avais les mêmes peur, confia-t-elle. Je ne veux pas qu'on soit séparé. Mais tu l'as dit, et peut-être que samedi prochain, Torres viendra m'emmener pour m'envoyer dans un foyer d'accueil.

Dick se raidit. Elle le sentit et le vit. Son regard avait changé en une fraction de seconde. Il était passé de l’apitoiement à la détermination.

\- Non, je ne laisserais personne t'enlever à moi, assura-t-il avec force. Même si ce n’est pas légal, tu restes avec moi, tant que tu veux de moi.

\- Je crois que ça ne fonctionne pas comme ça.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Dick remarqua que Rachel regardait sa poitrine avec intensité. Sa main droite suspendu dans le vide timidement sans oser s’y poser.

\- Cette lumière, je crois que ça nous lie, même si on est séparé.

\- Comme une boussole.

Rachel le regarda avec incompréhension. Ses billes bleus faisaient toujours cette petite chose adorable en concordance avec sa bouche. Ça lui donnait un air si mignon.

\- Ma poitrine me brûlais quand je te cherchais. Plus je me rapprochais de toi, plus ici ça faisait mal, éclairci Dick en tapotant ses doigts contre son thorax. La douleur s'intensifiait et se rapprochait. Je n'avais pas besoin de chronométrer pour savoir que c'était comme un compte à rebours. Je t'ai entendu, je t'ai ressenti et même à un moment, j'ai vu une vision très net d’où tu étais. Tu m'as peut-être envoyé une image.

Rachel sourit, les yeux rêveurs.

\- Je savais que tu me cherchais.

\- Comment ? s’intéressa-t-il.

\- Tu le fais toujours.

Dick était ému par sa confiance inébranlable.

\- Je viendrais toujours pour toi.

\- Tu as dit que tu m'aimais ?!

Rachel posa enfin sa main sur la poitrine de Dick.

\- Oui.

Dick répéta son geste. Sa grande main recouvrant une bonne partie de la poitrine de Rachel. Il pouvait sentir son cœur battre contre sa paume. Il supposait qu’elle ressentait la même chose.

\- Je t'aime aussi.

Dick ferma les yeux. Il pouvait sentir la chaleur émaner de Rachel traverser sa main et s’infiltrer dans tout son corps. C’était une sensation forte et enivrante. Il ouvrit les yeux et son souffle se coupa. Il voyait la lumière provenant de la poitrine de Rachel. Il voyait la sienne. Elle avait raison, c’était comme une étoile aveuglante et scintillante.

Dick sourit à l’intensité du moment.

\- Tu la vois comme je la vois.

Il hocha la tête, incapable de prononcer une seule syllabe. S’il essayait, il était sûr qu’un sanglot s’en échapperait. Ses yeux s’arrosaient de larmes par le bonheur immense qui s’écoulait dans son être. Rachel avait l’air de vivre la même expérience.

\- Hey les gars, appela Jason, regardez-ça.

L’instant prit fin.

Le temps que Dick lève les yeux vers Jason, la lumière s’était évanouie. Cependant, il savait qu’il n’avait pas besoin de la voir pour savoir qu’elle était là.

Dick s’apprêtait à se lever pour regarder ce que Jason lui intimait de voir, lorsqu’une deuxième réplique secoua la pièce. De magnitude moins forte mais plus longue. Rien à déplorer mis à part du café renversé sur le sweat préféré de Gar.

\- Rachel ça va ?

\- Si ça continue de secouer comme ça, mon cerveau et mon estomac vont sortir par mes trous de nez.

Rachel se tenait la tête, la migraine prenant un malin plaisir à lui tirailler les entrailles.

\- Repose-toi. Essaie de dormir un peu, conseilla Dick en la bordant dans les couvertures.

Il s’assura que Rachel soit bien installée avant de rejoindre Jason et Gar à la console. Sur l’écran principal, des données satellites montraient une anomalie.

\- C’est quoi ça à ton avis ? demanda Jason.

Dick pianota sur la console pour lancer une recherche. La surcharge qui avait plongé San Francisco dans le noir n’était pas dû au réseau de distribution électrique. Cependant, les détecteurs géothermiques des satellites Wayne avaient rapportés une baisse actif dans le réseau.

\- On dirais qu’au moment du séisme, quelque chose à pompé l’énergie de la centrale électrique, informa Dick

\- Qu’est-ce que ça signifie, demanda Gar.

\- Je ne sais pas. Peut-être un problème avec la centrale nucléaire de Vallecitos

Gar fit un bond de sa chaise.

\- Elle aurait explosée ?

\- Si ça avait été le cas, nous le serions tous, gloussa Dick. Elle n’est qu’à 45 km, le taux de radiations aurait été tel que nous serions tous... très mal en point.

Une autre réplique fit son apparition. Dick posa ses mains sur les épaules de Jason et Gar en soutiens, ses yeux fixés sur Rachel. Elle dormait profondément, la secousse sismique ne la réveillant pas.

\- Je vais le dire pour tout le monde, mais je déteste ça, expira Gar.

\- Ton côté animal devrais pourtant les sentir arriver. Les chiens ils y arrivent eux.

\- Je ne suis pas un chien Jason, maugréa Gar.

\- Du calme vous deux. Je vais prendre le relais. Allez-vous reposer.

Prenant chacun un futon, Jason et Gar s’installent dans un coin de la pièce. Dick les entendirent se lancer des injures, traitant leur stress à leur manière.

Gardant un œil sur Rachel, Dick analysa les données fournis par le Batman Inc. La sous-tension électrique était étrange. Cela pouvait-être une coïncidence mais cela lui rappelait une ancienne affaire des Titans ; Dr Light.

Dick écoutait les doux ronflements qui ronronnaient derrière son dos. Jason et Gar s'étaient endormis comme des loirs en quelques minutes. Rachel plus discrète, grognait et gémissant par moment. Ses paupières battaient comme si elle était plongée dans un mauvais rêve. Plusieurs fois, Dick avait été tenté de la réveiller pour la faire sortir de son cauchemar. Son esprit devait rejouer les parties manquantes de son agression. Il haïssait cela. Une fois de plus, il se molestait pour avoir été brutal et maladroit dans son comportement.

Trois heures s'étaient écoulés depuis le tremblement de terre et le jour se levait sur San Francisco.

Les premières informations concernant le séisme apparurent sur les écrans :

_"Un séisme de magnitude 6,9 s'est produit ce samedi 15 au matin à San Francisco, sur la côte ouest. La secousse a été ressentie à 04h21 dans la ville californienne. L'épicentre du séisme est situé à 3km de la ville de Berkeley, selon l'Institut d'études géologiques (USGS)._

_On ignore pour le moment le chiffre exact des victimes. Cependant, les premières constations des dégâts vont se chiffrer en milliards._

_Le séisme, qui s'est produit en pleine nuit, a réveillé de nombreux habitants de la région de la baie de San Francisco. Certains ont évoqué des vitres cassés ou des objets tombés au sol en raison du tremblement de terre. Les maisons les plus fragiles se sont effondrées. Les témoins évoquent une secousse longue de plusieurs minutes. La ville est sans électricité depuis les premières secousses. Nous sommes en attentes de plus d'informations."_

Dick vit épouvanté une vision aérienne de la ville. L'aube se levant à l'horizon rendait l'aspect de dégâts plus funeste qu'ils devaient-être. Néanmoins, ça restait des images choquantes.

\- C'est comme si une bombe avait explosé, constata Dick.

\- Il faut que j'y ailles !

Dick sursauta en se retourna pour voir Jason debout les yeux rivés sur l'écran. Il avait le sommeil plus léger qu'un chat.

\- Allez où ?

\- Donner un coup de main, beugla Jason en montrant les scènes qui défilaient sur l'écran. Il doit y avoir des gens coincés sous les décombres ou blessés.

\- Pourquoi tu gueules comme ça ? se réveilla Gar à son tour.

\- Mec, jette un œil.

Gar se leva horrifié. San Francisco ressemblait à une scène de guerre. Le journaliste montrait des rues bombées de blessés, des pompiers qui éteignaient des feux, une ville ravagé de débris...

\- On peut peut-être faire quelque chose ?

\- Dick laisses-nous y aller, supplia presque Jason.

Dick soupira. Il voulait tout autant intervenir que Jason. Apporter une aide supplémentaire pour aider les pompiers ne serait pas inutile. Cependant, ça restait dangereux.

\- Jason, je comprends mais...

\- Il a raison, faut qu'on interviennes, renchérit Rachel.

Elle fut sorti de ses cauchemars par la voix caverneuse de Jason. Ses yeux avaient été attiré par le film apocalyptique qui défilaient en boucle sur les écrans. Entendre Jason et Gar demander à Dick la permission d'apporter leur aide était tout à fait légitime. Elle voulait en être.

\- Rachel tu es blessée, rappela Dick.

\- Je sais, mais je vais mieux. Et je ne peux pas rester là alors qu'il y a des gens qui sont peut-être bloqués ou blessés près de la Tour. Si tu ne m'avais pas retrouvé, aurais-tu cessé de me rechercher ?

Dick ferma les yeux en se pinçant l'arête du nez.

\- Non !

\- On peut rester autour de la Tour sur un périmètre de 500 mètres par groupe de deux. Jason et moi on fait la zone Est, Rachel et toi la zone Ouest, proposa Gar.

\- Dick, nos pouvoirs peuvent être utiles aux autres, insista Rachel.

Il était fier. Son cœur se remplissait d'une chaleur écrasante à l'observation de ses trois jeunes personnes prêtes à venir en aide à son prochain.

_Et comme toujours, je ne peux pas lui dire non, songea Dick._

\- Très bien. Nous nous habillons avec des vêtements chaud. Chacun son sac à dos avec ; lampe torche, eaux et barres provitaminés, trousse de secours et nous restons en contact constant. Pas d'acte héroïque stupide. Compris ?

Les trois acquiescent, se tenant presque aux gardes à vous. Rapidement, Jason, Gar et Rachel quittèrent la salle technique pour se préparer.

Dick poussa un long soupir, à la fois résigné et inquiet. Il espérait seulement que la situation n'empire pas dans l'heure. À savoir comment Rachel tenait debout après les événements de la veille était un mystère. Mais Dick avait rapidement compris qu'elle était tenace et téméraire sur bien des points.

_Ma petite fille est si courageuse, pensa-t-il avec émotion._

Dick était toujours dans ses vêtements de la veille. Il avait également un sac de secours toujours près dans sa chambre. Une autre chose que Batman lui avait inculqué ; être toujours paré pour n'importe quelle circonstance.

Voilà une chose qu'il pourrait également transmettre à ses jeunes gens sous son toit. Ne serait-ce que pour éviter d'attendre dans un salon ravagé. La pièce à vivre était dans un état lamentable. Les ustensiles en cuisine étaient au sol, il n'y avait plus une vitre debout et les livres de la bibliothèque jonchaient le couloirs comme un tapis de connaissance.

\- Ça pourrait faire un truc bien dans Harry Potter, ironisa-t-il pour calmer son anxiété grandissante.

Oui, ils allaient avoir du nettoyage à faire. Avec espoir que Rachel participe également à remettre tout en ordre. Au moins, ça signifierait que Bianca Torres ne viennent pas la prendre.

Oh Dick le sentait venir, ce moment fatidique où il allait confronter Torres. Et ça n'allait pas être jolie à voir. Dès lundi matin, il irait dans son bureau et l'obligerait à accepter sa demande de tutelle provisoire.

Dick était perdu dans ses pensées lorsque son téléphone retentit.

Donna !

\- Putain dis-moi que vous allez tous bien ?

Dick sourit à la voix inquiète de sa sœur de cœur.

\- Oui, nous allons tous bien.

\- On vient de voir les infos et merde... c'est quoi ce bordel ?

\- On ? nota Dick.

\- Kory et moi, on bosse ensemble.

\- Hey Grayson, tu prends soin de nos petits ?!

Dick se sentit mou du genou. C'était si agréable d'entendre le son de sa voix. Ça remua quelque chose à l'intérieur de lui. Toutefois, sa question était douloureuse.

Non, il ne prenait pas soin d'eux. Il essayait, mais commettait erreurs sur erreurs. Rachel était celle qui subissait le plus. Et avec Gar, il ne savait toujours pas comment se faire pardonner. Si Kory avait été là, elle aurait fait tellement de merveilles sur eux. Elle aurait empêché tous ces événements de se produire ou elle les aurait enrayé dès le début. Elle était meilleur que lui dans ce domaine. Elle était meilleur que lui tout court. Elle lui manquait cruellement.

\- Salut Kory, ça fait plaisir d'entendre ta voix.

\- Pareil ici.

Il pouvait imaginer son si beau sourire orner son magnifique visage.

\- Vous devriez venir tous chez moi le temps que ça se calme, proposa Donna.

L'idée était très tentante.

\- Les axes routiers sont bloqués. Il vaut mieux que nous restions à la Tour. Elle est sécurisée.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire pour vous Grayson ?

\- Prévenir les autres que nous allons bien. Il est possible que le réseau mobile soit mis hors service très rapidement.

Avec un tel séisme, il était même étonnant qu'il puisse encore recevoir des appels. Il se doutait que ça n'allait pas durer.

\- J'appelle Bruce ?

Dick grinça des dents. Son père adoptif avait sûrement déjà fait tout un tas de repérage et vérifié que son traceur soit actif.

\- Tu sais comment il est, il sait déjà ce que je vais faire demain avant moi je le sache.

\- Ok, j'appelle Bruce !

\- Ce n'est pas nécessaire, insista Dick.

\- Tu veux voir Batman débarquer avec l'armée parce qu'il n'arrive pas à te joindre ?

Dick pouvait effectivement voir cette possibilité arrivé si par malchance Bruce n'avait pas réussi à s'informer à temps. Il suffisait qu'au même moment il soit en intervention avec la Ligue des Justiciers.

\- Ok, contacte-le.

\- Il faudra qu'on parle de..., avait commencé Kory avant que l'appel soit interrompu.

Dick regarda l'écrans de son téléphone. Plus de contact ! Téléphone hors service.

Il soupira. Ce n'était pas un bon présage. Le week-end allait être très long.

\- On est paré, s'écria Jason.

Dick se crispa. Jason était habillé de son costume de Robin. Certes, il n'aurait pas froid, la fibre de Zilon agissait comme un régulateur thermique. Cependant, il allait falloir mettre de côté l'anonymat.

\- Ok, comme l’a énoncé Gar, nous faisons deux groupes, expliqua Dick. Jason et toi vous allez sur la zone Est et vous ne vous éloignez pas du périmètre. Rachel et moi nous nous délimiterons jusqu'à la baie. S’il y à nouveau un séisme, vous vous mettez contre le mur le plus solide. Au moindre problème, vous me contactez !

Il remis un ensemble d'appareils de communication à Gar.

\- Pourquoi ce n’est pas moi qui est le talkie-walkie ?

\- Jason, ne commences pas. En plus, tu le mettrais où sur le costume ?

Rachel gloussa.

Dick la jaugea longuement alors qu'ils descendaient les étages à pieds. Le carré de gaz sur sa tempe était un rappel qu'une poignée d'heure avant, elle était inconsciente.

Au premier signe de vertiges, il n'hésiterait pas à la ramener à la Tour.

***

Le voir sur un écran est très différent que de le vivre. Gar et Jason étaient parti comme des boulets de canons vers les rues bardés de bloc de béton et de verres éparpillés. Il les avaient rapidement perdu de vue. Il dû prendre sur lui de ne pas les rappeler et changer leur plan. Il pouvait leur faire confiance pour agir avec prudence. Du moins, il croisait les doigts.

Rachel était à l'affût du moindre bruit et scrutait son environnement. Elle regardait systématique à l'intérieur des véhicules laissés à l'abandon. Elle n'hésitait pas à entrer dans les zones d'habitations pour demander si quelqu'un avait besoin d'aide. Dick avait toujours des craintes qu'ils croisent des cadavres. Rachel n'avait pas besoin de voir cette atrocité. Ils étaient déjà venu en secours à trois personnes. Et plus ils s'enfonçaient dans les rues dévastés, plus Dick était inquiet. Rachel ne marchait pas, elle courrait. Gar l'avait déjà contacté par deux fois pour lui faire un rapport. Jason et lui, ne prenaient pas de risques. Ils appelaient l'aide des professionnels lorsqu'ils ne pouvaient pas intervenir. À leur inverse, Rachel allait droit dans le danger sans se soucier de sa propre sécurité. Dick avait dû l'empêcher d'aller dans des bâtiments chancelant plusieurs fois.

Cela faisait presque quatre heures qu'ils courraient en tous sens sur leur périmètre d'intervention. Ils étaient temps qu'ils fassent une pause. Rachel devait se reposer. Il était persuadé qu'elle avait eu des nausées mais qu'elle lui avait caché. Trop têtu pour l'admettre bien sûr.

\- Rachel, reposons-nous un peu.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de repos, s'offusqua-t-elle.

Bien évidemment, elle n'allait pas être en accord avec lui. Vaillance et pugnacité étaient ses atouts dans la vie. Son grand cœur allait faire d'elle une femme exceptionnelle dans le futur. Elle était déjà tellement incroyable. Dick réfléchi à trouver les mots qui pourrait l'obliger à prendre cette coupure sans qu'elle se renfrogne. Avoir eu Kory au téléphone lui avait boosté l'esprit.

_Comment Kory aurait amadoué Rachel pour qu'elle lui obéisse sans que cela passe pour un ordre ? réfléchit-il._

Et ça lui vint.

\- Toi peut-être, mais moi, j'ai besoin d'une pause.

\- Oh, ok !

Rachel, prit sagement place sur le capot d'une voiture.

_Gagné, merci Kory ! songea victorieusement Dick dans sa tête._

Il cacha son sourire derrière sa bouteille d'eau. Il s'installa à ses côtés, son poids poussant la tôle du capot à faire un bruit sourd. Rachel gloussa.

\- Ce n’était pas moi, c'est la voiture, se défendit Dick.

\- C'est ça !

Dick rit à son tour, soulagé de voir que leur relation était à nouveau comme avant. Avec le temps, il pourrait chasser cette mauvaise période de leur entente.

\- Donc, il fallait attendre qu'il y ait un tremblement de terre pour qu'on puisse se promener tous les deux en villes, observa Rachel avec sarcasme.

Dick passa son bras autour de ses épaules pour l'enfermer dans un câlin.

\- Je suis désolé Rachel, je n'ai pensé à rien d'autres que de te mettre en sécurité. Après Trigon et Davidson j'ai voulu te garder loin des problèmes.

\- Parce que je les engendre.

\- Non, parce que je ne peux pas te mettre dans du papier bulle.

Elle explosa de rire, rapidement suivit par Dick.

\- Attendons que la ville se stabilise et ensuite, nous la visiterons ensemble.

\- Que tous les deux ?

\- Que tous les deux.

Dick et Rachel restèrent un moment à profiter du moment présent. Se réhydrater, manger quelques barres protéinés, le tout dans un silence confortable. Tout autour d'eux, la ville semblait s'être mise à l'arrêt. C'était le cas dans un certain sens. Les guirlandes de Noël pour la plupart jonchaient l'asphalte. Les devantures des magasins étaient triste à voir et les quelques personnes qui commençaient à nettoyer étaient dans un état second.

Rachel vit un oiseau planer près d'eux. Ses grandes ailes ouvertes pour flotter dans les courant d'air provenant de la baie de San Francisco.

\- Tu avais des ailes bleus.

\- Pardon ?

\- Quand j'étais dans mon corps astral et que tu as... comment dire ? Péter un plomb contre ces hommes, raconta Rachel s'assurant qu'elle avait toute l'attention de Dick. Tes yeux sont devenus complètement noirs, comme quand Trigon avait pris le contrôle de chacun d'entre vous.

Dick fronça les sourcils à l'écoute de cette information. C'était troublant qu'elle ait assisté à cela sans qu'il puisse intervenir de quelque manière que ce soit.

\- Et tu as eu des ailes bleus qui se sont ouvertes dans ton dos, poursuivit Rachel. Elles étaient grandes, belles et je pouvais voir chaque plumes. Elles brillaient comme entourées d'argent. On aurait dit un ange de la nuit. Ou plutôt les ailes de la nuit venu me sauver.

Dick eut un léger sourire triste. L'image de son sauvetage était symbolique.

\- Tu frappais sans relâche. Ces hommes n'avaient aucune chance. Tu étais comme assoiffé de sang. J'étais effrayée, pas par toi mais...

Dick l'attira contre lui. C'était dur à entendre. Elle se confiait. Elle parlait de son traumatisme avec honnêteté. Cependant, une fois de plus, sa rage l'avait marqué.

\- Et je me rappelle qu'une des plumes et venu se poser dans ma main. Ça m'a réconforté, rassuré. Comme si tu m'envoyais un signe pour me dire "N'aie pas peur, je suis là. Je serais toujours là". J'ai tenu cette plume dans ma main. Je l'ai serré si fort pour la garder avec moi. Ensuite, il y a cette explosion de lumière et j'ai perdu ma plume."

Rachel laissa sa tête reposer contre l'épaule de Dick. L'aveux était profondément émouvant. Elle avait effectivement perdu quelque chose dans cette impasse, mais ça n'était pas dû à son agression. Dick embrassa ses cheveux. Ils avaient une odeur étrange entre des vapeurs d'alcool et de la sueur. Leur texture étaient tout aussi crasseuse. Rachel avait besoin d'une bonne douche. Néanmoins, Dick resta son nez engouffré dans sa chevelure, profitant de cette douce étreinte. Rien n'aurait pu l'empêcher de la garder contre lui. Ou presque !

Un couinement se fit entendre en fond. Comme un chat miaulant. C'était indistinct mais Dick pouvait clairement l'entendre. Rachel releva la tête en percevant le bruit.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Ça vient de par-là !

Dick glissa le long du capot pour descendre, attrapant Rachel sous les bras pour l'aider à le rejoindre. Ils se dirigèrent vers le miaulement. Ça provenait d'une bouche d'égout.

\- La dernière fois que quelqu'un à regarder dans ce truc-là, un clown était à l'intérieur.

Dick haussa les sourcils. Pas un film qu'il a apprécié si vous le demandiez. Il s'allongea près du sol pour regarder à l'intérieur avec sa lampe torche. Il ne vit rien mais il entendait plus clairement le gémissement. C'était des pleures d'enfants.

\- Hey, tu m'entends petit ?

Rachel se mit à quatre pattes pour balayer à son tour la bouche d'évacuation des eaux. Dick se pencha davantage, glissant son bras dans les égouts.

\- Je le vois, dit Rachel en apercevant le petit être recroquevillé sur lui, sur le coin à gauche. Mais comment il a fait pour se retrouver là ?

Dick balaya du regard les alentours. Sur la rue Howard un tronçon de route s'était effondré. Il était peut-être sortit du véhicule et marcher sur une courte distance dans les égouts. La tête fait de drôle de chose en état de choc.

\- Il faut le sortir de là. Hey, gamin, je suis le détective Dick Grayson, on va te faire sortir de là. Tu peux me dire ton nom ?

Pas de réponse.

\- Il faut que tu me donnes ton nom pour qu'on préviennes ta maman.

Toujours aucune réponse, que des sanglots.

Dick était déjà à planifier un plan B. Il remarqua que la plaque d'égout communicante était à vingt mètre de l'endroit où ils se situaient.

\- Je vais aller le chercher, avertit Dick en montrant son futur accès, garde un contact, n'arrête pas de lui parler.

Rachel hocha la tête alors que Dick partait à la recherche d'un pied de biche pour faire sauter les boulons de la plaque d'égout.

\- Dick va venir te chercher, cria-t-elle à l'enfant, surtout reste où tu es.

Elle releva la tête, continuant de laisser un brin de lumière pour l'enfant. Dans cette position, son bras commençait vraiment à lui faire mal et sa migraine reprenait de plus belles. Dick semblait peiné à ouvrir le disque de béton. Ce n'était définitivement pas une voie que prenait le service de la ville pour descendre dans les égouts. Dick grimaçait sous l'effort.

\- Tu peux me dire ton nom, moi c'est Rachel, reprit-elle.

Pas de réponse. Elle désespérait d'en avoir une.

\- Billy !

Rachel exhala un souffle, un large sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres.

\- Je suis ravie de faire ta connaissance Billy, tu peux me dire comment tu t'es retrouvé là ?

Elle entendit un reniflement.

\- On partait chez marraine à San José pour voir le père Noël, il faisait nuit et on est tombé.

De toute évidence, l’enfant qui était en dessous était très jeune.

\- Tu as quel âge Billy ? se questionna Rachel en voyant Dick revenir vers elle.

\- Six ans.

Arrivant à sa hauteur, Dick secoua la tête. 

\- Impossible de la soulever, elle est scellée, chuchota-t-il.

\- Il s'appelle Billy, il n'a que six ans, il faut le sortir de là. Il n'y a pas une autre entrée.

Dick réfléchi, cherchant un autre moyen d'arrivé à Billy sans quitter Rachel. C'était un véritable dilemme. S'il cherchait une autre entrée, il devait laisser Rachel dans la rue afin qu'elle continue de parler avec Billy. Seulement, il ne voulait pas la quitter des yeux.

\- Dick ?

\- Je réfléchi, grogna-t-il avant de prendre son talkie-walkie pour contacter Gar.

Rachel sentit son trouble. Elle en comprit la raison. Si les places étaient inversés, elle réagirait de la même manière.

\- Gar, nous avons besoin de votre aide. Retrouvez-nous à l'angle deux Spear et Mission à côté du centre Rincon. Dépêchez-vous.

Rachel entendit la réponse dans un grésillement désagréable.

\- Billy, l'appela Dick, est-ce que tu peux te rapprocher de nous ?

\- Non, ma jambe fait mal.

Rachel et Dick se regardèrent en même temps, une alarme sonnant dans leur tête.

\- Tu es blessé ?

\- Saigne, répondit fébrilement le petit garçon.

Rachel se redressa.

\- Si Gar et Jason sont de l'autre côté de la Tour en bout de périmètre, ça va leur prendre trop de temps pour arriver ici. Dick, je sais que tu ne veux pas me laisser seul, mais faut le sortir de là maintenant.

Il le savait. Elle avait raison. Cependant, savoir et vouloir n'était pas la même chose. Il allait capituler lorsqu'une secousse sismique repris.

Immédiatement, Dick enveloppa Rachel dans ses bras pour la protéger des débris susceptible de tomber.

\- Billy ne bouges surtout pas, hurla Dick.

L'enfant criait et pleurait en appelant sa mère. Bien qu'ils étaient en train d'endurer une autre réplique, l'entendre dans sa détresse était pénible. Rachel en était bouleversée.

Elle dura une trentaine de seconde avant que le sol cesse de trembler et que des débris ne leur tombent plus autour.

Dick se redressa regardant tout autour d'eux en état d'alerte. Sa première pensée fut pour Jason et Gar. Il prit de nouveau son talkie-walkie pour les contacter.

Jason répondit.

\- Nous allons bien. Mais nous sommes bloqués, il faut qu'on retourne sur nos pas pour prendre un autre chemin.

Dick souffla, soulagé qu'ils n'aient rien.

\- Ok, faites attention à vous.

Rachel tenait une main serrer sur sa poitrine. Son cœur battait si vite qu'elle pensait avoir couru un sprint. L'adrénaline à son comble, elle peinait à respirer normalement.

\- Rachel, ça va ?

Elle hocha la tête. Dick se pencha vers la bouche d'égout.

\- Billy, tu vas bien mon pote ?

Pas de réponse.

\- Billy ? ressaya Dick.

Toujours rien.

Dick se pencha un maximum, s'allongea à même l'asphalte pour projeter le faisceau lumineux de sa lampe torche vers l'endroit où Billy devait se trouver.

Il le vit, allongé sur son flanc, inconscient.

\- Merde, pesta-t-il en se redressant.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Il a perdu connaissance, il faut que...

À peine il envisageait de courir vers une autre possibilité d'entré qu'une nuée noire passa à ses côtés. Dick eut la sensation qu'un char d'assaut venait de le percuter.

Rachel se tenait droite, les yeux rouges flamboyants et la gemme au milieu de son front brillait intensément. Son bras droit dirigeait sa nuée noire. Celle-ci s'infiltrait dans la bouche d'égout, occultant la totalité de l'accès. Dick se redressa, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Rachel redressa son bras gauche, une autre nuée s'en échappa pour se diriger vers la plaque d'égout qu'il avait essayé de forcer. En un mouvement, elle sauta à plusieurs mètres dans les airs. Elle retomba sur une voiture, écrasant la tôle dans sa chute.

Et Dick resta comme paralysé alors que la nuée portait en elle le petit garçon. Il flottait littéralement dans un nuage noir. Rachel le déposa délicatement à terre avant que sa nuée s'évapore et que ses yeux retrouvent leur bleus azur. Une fois la manœuvre exercée, elle s'effondra sur ses genoux et ses mains.

\- Rachel ! cria Dick en se ruant vers elle.

En un instant, elle était dans ses bras.

\- Je vais bien, juste fatiguée. Billy ?

À contrecœur, il la lâcha pour accourir vers l'enfant toujours inconscient.

La jambe droite du petit garçon était couverte de sang suintant à travers la déchirure de son pantalon. En un geste, il déchira le tissus pour regarder l'étendu de la blessure. Il avait une plaie ouverte sur la cuisse. L'enfant était couvert de bleu et de petites coupures sur les mains et le visage. Qu'il se soit déplacé ainsi dans les tunnels des égouts étaient impressionnant vue son état.

Rachel vint les rejoindre les deux sac à dos en main. Dick donna les premiers soins à l'enfant gardant un œil sur Rachel qui semblait sur le point de s'évanouir.

\- Rachel, allonges-toi si ça ne va pas.

\- Non, ça va. C'est juste de la fatigue et je ressens un tas d'émotions dans ma tête qui ne sont pas à moi. J'ai besoin de me tenir occupée.

Dick ferma un bref instant les yeux, agacé que les pouvoirs de Rachel lui fasse endurer cela. Son empathie était une bonne chose pour aider les autres. Cependant, il y avait un revers de médaille. Ça pouvait parfois devenir lourd pour elle.

\- Ok, tu vas m'aider. J'ai besoin que tu gardes la plaie propre pendant que je sutures.

Rachel écouta attentivement toutes les directives que Dick lui demandait. Il lui expliquait chaque étapes de ses soins. C'était une excellente idée pour la tenir loin des émotions exacerbés qui l'assaillaient.

\- Tu vas prendre le relais.

\- Quoi ? sursauta Rachel, Dick je ne sais pas suturer ?

\- Je vais t'apprendre.

Rachel se retrouva avec le kit de suture en main. Elle était totalement stressée à l'idée de piquer la peau d'un enfant pour y faire passer un fil. Elle grimaça lorsqu'elle fit passer le premier point.

\- C'est bien Rachel, continus en enroulant autour de l'axe pour serrer le point. Parfait

Elle jeta un coup d'œil vers Billy, toujours inconscient. À ses côtés, Dick préparait une IV tout en continuant à lui donner les étapes et l'encourager.

Lorsque les sutures fut faites, elle prit un moment pour calmer ses tremblements. Sa tête tournait.

\- C'est excellent Rachel. J'ai rarement vu une suture aussi bien faites.

Dick pansa la zone lésé avant de retirer son blouson pour recouvrir Billy. Il posa la perfusion dans son bras gauche gardant la poche en hauteur.

Rachel se tenait à ses côtés, encore bouleversée par son intervention médicale. Elle souriait par les louanges que Dick avait formulé. Il était tellement fier qu'elle pouvait sentir la sensation l'envahir.

Dick se pencha pour embrasser son front.

\- Ma meilleur élève, lui murmura-t-il.

Elle lui sourit en retour, adorant le son de cela.

Ils étaient serrés l'un contre l'autre, gardant Billy au chaud et se relayant pour maintenir la perfusion. Le petit garçon ouvrit les yeux.

\- Hey salut mon bonhomme.

\- Contente de voir que tu reviens parmi nous.

Billy leur sourit, regardant Rachel longuement. Il mit sa main sur son propre front pour montrer qu'il avait vu la gemme.

Rachel se pencha vers lui pour qu'il puisse la toucher.

\- Jolie, dit-il en caressant la pierre.

Rachel n'arrêtait plus de sourire. Elle était heureuse. Ce petit garçon était sauf. Elle regarda Dick qui arborait la même expression. Il y avait quelque chose de nouveau qui s'installait.

_Mes pouvoirs peuvent sauver les gens, pensa-t-elle._

Dick qui ne la quittait pas des yeux, hocha la tête comme pour acquiescer. La parole n'était plus utile.

Un énorme camion de pompier pénétra dans leur rue, poussant le klaxon tonitruant résonner à travers les immeubles. Robin était pencher sur le côté de la portière.

\- On ramène la cavalerie.

Rachel et Dick eurent leurs yeux qui sortaient de leurs orbites. Ils se regardèrent avant de dire en cœur :

\- "C'est du Jason"

Les pompiers prirent en charge Billy. Rachel resta le plus longtemps possible avec lui pour prendre des renseignements afin de s'assurer qu'il retrouve sa maman. Ou du moins, sa famille. Il y avait déjà une marraine qui devait grandement s'inquiéter de ne pas les avoir vu arriver.

Ils restèrent plusieurs heures en compagnie des services de secours pour apporter leur aide. L'USGS avait fait un communiqué radio pour assurer que le séisme était derrière eux. À l'écoute, Dick prit la décision de rentrer à la Tour. Épuisé, ils acceptèrent tous avec soulagement.

La nuit tombait presque lorsqu'ils regagnèrent leur étage. L'électricité n'était toujours pas revenus, ni le service des communications. C'était une aubaine que la Tour dispose de son propre générateur de secours. Ils remirent un peu d'ordre en cuisine, Jason et Gar s'attaquant à balayer les bris de verres. Dick réussit à utiliser le four pour faire chauffer quelques pizza surgelés. Ils s'installèrent tous en salle technique, là où la température ne frôlait pas les zéros degrés. Dick pouvait également garder un œil sur les informations et la ville. Il faudrait plusieurs jours pour nettoyer les rues et remettre en marche une ville paralysée par le tremblement de terre. Leur premier Noël tous ensemble allait être mouvementé.

\- Vous avez tous assurés aujourd'hui. Je suis vraiment fier, leur déclara Dick entre deux bouchés, vous avez réagis comme des Titans.

\- Entraînes-nous pour que nous le devenions.

Dick tourna son attention vers Rachel.

\- Rachel, ce n'est pas pour ça que je t'ai fait venir... je veux dire vous faire venir à San Francisco.

\- Oui, tu nous a fait venir pour que nous apprenions à maîtriser nos pouvoirs avant de nous laisser retourner à une vie normal. Mais on peut offrir plus. On se doit d'offrir plus.

\- Elle a raison Dick, reprit Gar, aujourd'hui, pour la première fois de ma vie, je me suis sentis utile. J'avais enfin une raison pour expliquer ce que je suis devenu.

Dick se passa une main sur le visage.

_Donna va me tuer ! pensa-t-il._

\- Si je redémarre le projet Titans, il faut que vous m'écoutiez. Ça sera dur, long et fatiguant. Il n'y aura pas de place pour les geignards ou les fainéants. Vous serez mes élèves. La seule chose que vous devrez faire chaque jours, ça sera de me fournir de la sueurs et des crampes.

Jason et Gar étaient surexcités, claquant leur main ensemble en promettant qu'ils obéiraient à ses directives sans rechigner.

Dick hocha la tête, voyant déjà se pointer à l'horizon tout un tas de problèmes. Une grande partie lui disait qu'ils allaient être très déçu de ce à quoi ils pouvaient s'attendre.

À commencer par Rachel où pour l'instant son avenir au sein de la Tour était fortement compromis.

\- On peut arranger encore les choses avec Madame Torres, s'enquit Rachel.

Elle avait sûrement perçu ses pensées pour qu'elle en fasse mention. Dick avait appris à la dure, que les coïncidences avec Rachel n'existaient pas.

\- J'irai la voir lundi et je te promet qu'elle n'aura pas d'autre choix que de me signer mes foutus papiers de tutelle.

Rachel lui sourit. Ce Dick-ci lui avait manqué. Elle voyait dans ses yeux une détermination sans faille. Torres n'avait qu'à bien se tenir, elle allait enfin faire connaissance avec Richard Wayne-Grayson.

Dick installa son futon aux côtés de Rachel. Les garçons étaient déjà avalés par leur sac de couchage. Ils n'y avait que leur cheveux qui dépassaient. On aurait dit des rouleaux de printemps à la Garfield et au Jason. Rachel s'amusait de les voir s'endormir comme des masses à peine leur tête avaient touchés leur oreiller.

\- Il faut que tu dormes Rachel, murmura Dick en fermant les yeux.

Rachel se glissa pour le rejoindre, poussant les couvertures afin de poser sa tête sur la poitrine de Dick. Il fut surpris au premier abord avant de fermer son bras autour d'elle.

\- Bonne nuit Dick.

\- Bonne nuit Rachel, répondit-il un sourire ornant ses lèvres.

Dick était prêt à laisser les songes l'accueillir, savourant la douce chaleur qui se diffusait de Rachel. Il allait profiter de chaque moment avec elle comme si c'était le dernier.

Il était sur le point de se laisser porter par le sommeil lorsque l'écran principal passa en vert. Signe d'une communication extérieur.

Un message s’afficha provenant de la Ligue des Justiciers : "Nous avons coupés les satellites qui avaient capturés les images de Rachel utilisant ses pouvoirs. Vous avez fait de l'excellent travail. Content de savoir que vous allez bien - B."

La seconde suivante, la salle technique fut plongée dans le bleu des écrans. Dick sourit. Batman avait toujours un œil sur lui. Tout comme lui, en aurait un sur un Rachel. La boucle était bouclée !

Alors pourquoi, il avait ce frisson qui courrait le long de sa colonne vertébrale ?

Peut-être parce que sur l'écran, les satellites Batman Inc., détectait à nouveau cette perturbation électrique. Son instinct lui dictait de rester sur ses gardes. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment.


	6. Prendre conscience que rien n'est jamais acquis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick et Rachel apprennent à vivre avec le poids des événements de la dernière semaine. Une leçon donnée jadis est enfin acquise.

La ville de San Francisco était en pleine activité, même pour un dimanche. Les secours continuaient à agir dans les rues et les habitations. L'électricité et les télécommunications étaient à nouveau en service. Les hôpitaux étaient saturés, les médecins et infirmières épuisés. Néanmoins, même à genoux, ils auraient continué à fournir un travail exemplaire, sauvant des vies au détriment de la leur.

Les gratte-ciels étaient actuellement passés au crible par les experts afin de connaître l'étendue des dégâts dans les fondations. La Tour ne faisait pas exception. Ce fut avec étonnement que Dick entendit l'alarme de l'entrée se déclencher à l'aube. Bruce avait fait parvenir un agent technique des entreprises Wayne par un vol privée. L'homme dans la quarantaine, afro-américain, souriait à la caméra. Il était bardé de deux grandes valises.

Sans réveiller Jason, Gar et Rachel, il avait donné l'accès à l'expert.

\- Monsieur Grayson, je suis Georges O'Neil, se présenta l'homme. Monsieur Wayne m'a envoyé vérifier les structures de la Tour ainsi qu'établir la liste des réparations à envisager.

Dick avait rendu la poignée de main.

\- Faites comme si je n'étais pas là.

Avant même qu'il n'ait prononcé un seul mot, l'homme était déjà à faire ses analyses. C'était peut-être dû à un manque de sommeil ou l'effervescence des derniers jours mais Dick peinait à suivre. Il avait bu l'équivalent d'une cafetière complète et il se sentait toujours comme dans du coton.

Jason et Gar n'avaient pas tardé à le rejoindre, enveloppé dans des épais blousons pour prendre leur petit déjeuner.

\- Rachel dors encore ? s’interrogea Dick.

\- Pas exactement, elle se sent un peu...

\- Comme si elle avait fait un "Bad Trip", coupa Jason.

L’allusion n’était pas mauvaise. Rachel avait effectivement fait l’expérience d’un voyage qui ne fut pas de tout repos. Elle n’avait pas eu le temps de pouvoir y réfléchir avant que survienne une autre épreuve.

Avec du repos, elle pouvait enfin prendre du temps pour elle et analyser ce qui lui était arrivé. Les sensations ne devaient pas être agréable.

_Voilà pourquoi je me sens dans le brouillard, songea pensivement Dick._

Dick se dirigea vers la salle technique, croisant O'Neil qui tapait activement sur sa tablette. Il parlait à une personne dans son oreillette. Il était extrêmement concentré sur sa tâche.

Lorsque le sas s'ouvrit, Dick vit Rachel assise dans le fauteuil devant la console, se tenant la tête.

\- Rachel, tu vas bien ? s’enquit Dick en posant un genou à terre.

\- Maux de tête.

\- Laisses-moi regarder ta tempe.

La cicatrisation était en bonne voie. Un hématome avait fait son apparition, ce qui n’était pas étonnant. Aucunes informations n’avaient mentionné trois hommes retrouvés dans l’impasse du San Ho Won.

S’ils étaient encore en vie, ils avaient dû être trouvé et transporté à l’hôpital. Dans le cas contraire, ils étaient à la morgue. Finalement, le séisme avait peut-être nettoyé ses traces.

_Je devrais y jeter un petit coup d’œil, juste au cas où, songea Dick en replaçant la gaz sur le tempe de Rachel._

\- Ça va, la blessure guéris. Et si tu allais te rafraîchir un peu, pendant que je te prépare un bon petit déjeuner comme tu les aimes.

\- Ouais, je pue. Jason me l’a dit. S’il y a de l’eau chaude, je vais rester sous la douche pendant au moins une heure.

Dick n’allait pas dire le contraire. Tout le monde avait besoin de se détendre après ses longues journées cauchemardesques.

Rachel se rendit fébrilement vers sa chambre pour découvrir une zone dévastée. Tout était sens dessus dessous. Elle dû enjambée un sol jonché de débris avant de pouvoir atteindre son dressing. Dick avait été jeté un coup d’œil à sa propre chambre. Il avait eu plus de chance. Aucunes fenêtres n’étaient brisées et à part quelques objets tombés, il n’avait rien à déplorer.

Comme convenu, Dick avait préparé un petit déjeuner digne d’une reine. Elle avait besoin de s’alimenter. Les énergies qu’elle avait utilisé depuis ces dernières 48 heures, l’avaient drainé. Projection astrale dans une dimension parallèle, utilisation d’une nuée noire qui avait pu soulever une plaque de béton scellée, transporter un enfant dans un tunnel sans repère visuel...

Cette dernière, Dick était encore à digérer les informations. Il se demandait même s’il n’avait pas halluciné. La gemme sur son front s’était mise à briller. Quant à ses yeux ? Dick avait eu un moment d’arrêt. Son esprit essayant de comprendre ce qu’il voyait. C’était très différent de ses yeux noirs goudronnés qu’il avait vu par le passé. La force qu’elle avait déployé était incroyable. Dick n’avait ressenti aucune peur. Il avait été fasciné. Rachel était extraordinaire. Ses pouvoirs semblaient avoir évolués.

_C’est peut-être ce que Kory voulait me parler avant qu’on soit coupé, pensa-t-il. Donna et elle ont dû trouver quelque chose d’important._

Rachel était en effet, restée plus d’une heure sous les bienfaits d’une douche. À son entrée en cuisine, elle était toute revigorée, prête à dévorer les délicieuses gaufres au bacon que Dick lui avait concocté. Jason tenta d’en soustraire une discrètement avant d’être poignardé à la fesse droite par une fourchette.

Jason poussa un petit cri surpris et offensé.

\- Pas toucher ! grogna Rachel.

Gar et Dick rirent à l’expression choquée de Jason. Le pauvre garçon regagna son siège, la misère sur ses épaules. Prenant pitié de son frère adoptif, Dick refit quelques gaufres supplémentaires. Les yeux en perles de Jason avait bien valus son retour derrière les fourneaux.

C’était agréable. Juste un moment paisible où les problèmes avaient eu l’air de s’enfouir sous les gravats d’un tremblement de terre.

\- Monsieur Grayson, mon analyse est terminé, fit irruption O’Neil dans l’espace à vivre. Le rapport est déjà transmis à Monsieur Wayne. Les fenêtres seront remplacés avant la fin de la soirée.

Dick avait-il bien entendu ?

\- Ah, euh, très bien mais qui...

\- Monsieur Wayne n'aimes pas que les choses soient mises en attentes, expliqua O’Neil.

Dick roula des yeux. Il connaissait très bien l’homme. Il était si respecté que peu importe ses demandes, elles étaient bouclés dans l’heure.

\- En effet.

\- Bonne fin de journée Monsieur Grayson.

Georges O’Neil quitta la Tour aussi discrètement qu’il était arrivé. Dick pensa qu’il devrait envoyer des remerciements à Bruce pour sa réactivité. Néanmoins, il n’en était pas encore là. Ils étaient en bon chemin de réconciliation mais il y avait encore beaucoup de non-dit qui n’avait pas été abordé.

Comme prévus, une équipe vint changer toutes les fenêtres et baies vitrés avant la nuit tombée. Dick, Rachel, Gar et Jason passèrent leur dimanche à nettoyer et remettre de l’ordres dans les zones à vivre. Au soir, harassé de fatigue, ils regagnèrent enfin le confort de leur lit. Rachel avait l’impression d’avoir été coupé de l’intimité de sa chambre depuis un long moment. C’était apaisant. Elle ressentait le besoin de faire une coupure avec Gar et Jason. Elle ne savait pas d’où cela venait, mais elle en avait besoin.

Dick frappa à sa porte, attendant que Rachel lui permette d’entrer.

\- Tu peux entrer Dick.

Bien sûr, elle savait que c’était lui. Il pénétra dans la pièce, un ordinateur portable à la main.

\- Je me disais que nous pourrions regarder le dernier épisode de Games Of Thrones.

Rachel lui fit un sourire à faire tomber les anges. Elle se poussa sur la droite de son lit pour laisser Dick s'installer.

Il démarra son ordinateur tout en allongeant ses grandes jambes. Il pouvait sentir Rachel s’agiter à ses côtés.

\- Gar et Jason n’ont pas cessé de me poser des questions sur ce qui s’était passé et pourquoi tu étais couvert de sang ?

\- Que leur as-tu dit ?

Rachel haussa les épaules.

\- Rien que les faits. Juste que mes inquiétudes m’avaient poussé à fuir. Que tu m’avais retrouvé au moment où des gars m’emmerdaient. Inutile que je rentres dans les détails.

Dick mangea littéralement des oursins. Il savait que cette conversation finirait par arriver. Il espérait être à la hauteur des mots qui pourraient l’aider. Une fois de plus, il regrettait la présence de Kory.

\- Rachel, comment tout ça tu le vis ? Ces hommes ce qui ont...

\- À vrai dire, je ne m’en rappelle pas tant que ça, avoua Rachel incertaine. Je sais qu’ils voulaient me faire du mal. Je sais très bien ce qu’ils voulaient me faire. Mais, je ne sais pas. Je ne suis pas sûr de ressentir quelque chose vis-à-vis de cela. C’est comme-ci, ça ne m’étais pas arrivé en fait.

Dick fronça les sourcils. Étais-ce du déni ? Ou étais-ce dû à cette projection ?

Il avait lu quelque part que les victimes subissant une agression sexuelle pouvaient-être en état de sidération, de dissociation. Elles pouvaient sentir comme si leur corps s’absentait. Un mécanisme de défense pour que l’esprit et le corps se mettent en sécurité.

\- Si jamais tu commences à ressentir la moindre anxiété ou cauchemar de cette... de ce qu’ils t’ont fait. Viens me le dire, d’accord ?

Rachel hocha la tête. Ne sachant pas si elle aurait l’opportunité de le faire si ce cas se présentait.

Les premières images défilaient lorsque Rachel était au prise avec la journée de demain. Dick allait se rendre à Lutheran pour contraindre Bianca Torres à valider le dossier de tutelle. Cependant, c'était peut-être un combat que Dick ne pouvait pas remporter. Sa main agrippa celle de Dick dans un besoin de confort. Elle voulait profiter et mémoriser ce qui pouvait-être leur dernière soirée ensemble. Seulement, elle n'y parvenait pas.

\- On ne pourra pas nous séparer Rachel, formula Dick percevant son trouble.

Elle regarda Dick avec détresse. Il tapota son sternum pour lui rappeler que son cœur avait élu domicile dans le sien. Et inversement. Rachel sourit en acquiesçant avant de s'engouffrer dans les bras ouverts de Dick.

***

Il s'était assoupi. La fin de l'épisode ne s'inscrivant pas dans sa mémoire. Rachel dormait profondément dans le creux de son bras. À travers les stores, la lumière filtrait à peine. Il était encore très tôt. Sans réveiller Rachel, Dick s'extirpa du lit pour se préparer mentalement à sa rencontre avec Bianca Torres. Il alla d'abord dans le gymnase, frapper le sac de boxe pendant une petite heure. Il devait réfléchir et c'était toujours le meilleur moyen pour qu'il trouve les réponses à ses problèmes. La douche et le petit déjeuner lui permirent de méditer. Une profonde contemplation de ces derniers jours. Il laissa un mot sur la table de la cuisine pour signaler son départ. La Buick que Jason avait dérobé deux nuits auparavant étaient encore sous une épaisse couche de béton. Il ne l'aurait pas utilisé pour autant. Son vol avait dû être signalé même avec l'apparition du séisme. Les transports en commun étaient impraticables. Il descendit dans le garage, sachant qu'il y trouverait une vieille amie. Il souleva la bâche recouverte de poussière. Sa moto Triumph T120 Bonneville était impeccable. Elle ronronnait comme dans ses souvenirs.

En chemin, il se remémora les instants où tout avaient périclité.

Qu'est-ce qui avait poussé leur disputes à devenir incontrôlable ?

Comment Torres avait amené Rachel à dévoiler des choses qu'elle ne voulait pas.

Comment Torres avait jugé avant d'essayer de comprendre.

Torres était indirectement responsable de la fuite de Rachel. Ainsi que tout ce qui en avait découlé.

Il avait tout fait depuis son réveil pour être serein et dialoguer calmement. Cependant, aux souvenirs de Rachel étendu sur le sol inconsciente sur le point de se faire violer par trois hommes, l'avait fait monter en rage. Les locaux Lutheran étaient dans un piteuse état. Le séisme n'ayant rien épargné. Dick ne s'en alerta pas et passa la porte les nerfs en boules.

La secrétaire qui rangeait des dossiers dans un carton sembla surprise de le voir débouler dans les locaux. Dick se dirigea directement vers le bureau de Bianca Torres. La secrétaire tenta de le stopper :

\- "Monsieur, attendez..."

Dick ne s'arrêta pas, fonça droit devant. Peu importe ce qui se dressait sur son passage.

\- Torres est là ?

\- Monsieur, mais monsieur...

La pauvre secrétaire était impuissante face à 90 kilos de muscles qui ouvrait la porte sans ménagement.

\- Il faut qu'on parle !

Bianca sursauta manquant de laisser tomber son téléphone. Qui que ce soit à l'autre bout de la ligne, il ou elle allait devoir attendre.

\- Désolé, je n'ai pas pu..., s'excusa platement la secrétaire.

\- Tout va bien Catherine, vous pouvez nous laisser.

Bianca se leva de son fauteuil, repoussant son ordinateur portable nerveusement de la main.

\- Vous devez signer l'approbation de tutelle, cria Dick conscient qu'il devait avoir l'air d'un fou furieux.

\- Monsieur Grayson, asseyez-vous nous allons...

Dick fit un pas menaçant vers le bureau. Il prit rapidement note qu'il n'y avait plus une fenêtre debout et que le mur adjacent était fissuré en deux.

\- Non, on ne va pas parler, l'interrompit-il, mais vous allez m'écouter. Par votre faute, vous avez poussé Rachel à s'enfuir.

\- Elle est en fugue ? Monsieur Gray...,

\- Je l'ai retrouvé et ramené à la maison, vociféra-t-il ne laissant pas le temps a Bianca de s'exprimer. Vous avez provoqué ça, parce que Rachel était terrifiée qu'on soit séparé. Et je l'étais tout autant. Je vous ai laissé faire votre numéro et vous en avez profité. Je ne laisserais personne nous séparer ou lui faire du mal. Je peux tuer quiconque qui touche à un de ces cheveux.

Bianca se mordit la lèvre, levant les mains en signe de reddition.

\- Monsieur Grayson calmez-vous.

\- Je me calmerais que quand vous aurez signé ces foutus papiers, cria Dick de plus en plus incontrôlable.

Se retrouver dans ce bureau, même ravagé, était un mauvais souvenir. Cela agissait comme un déclencheur pour Dick. Un rappel terrible que Rachel avait failli endurer un traumatisme où il n'y avait pas de guérison possible.

\- Monsieur Grayson...

\- Rachel est ma fille, vous ne me la prendrez pas ! hurla Dick.

Malgré les circonstances et l'homme qui se tenait dans son bureau dans un état de colère incroyable, elle sourit. C'était exactement ce qu'elle avait voulu voir lors de leur premier entretien. Il avait totalement dépassé ses espérances. Elle se pencha vers son ordinateur portable pour y taper quelques mots. Elle le tourna ensuite pour que Dick puisse lire la page ouverte sur l'écran. Son nom ainsi que celui de Rachel était mentionné en haut à gauche. Dans la case de demande de tutelle provisoire était inscrit ; accepté !

Dick se sentit rougir comme une écrevisse. Son explosion de colère avait semblé inutile. Il se sentait soudainement... très con.

\- Oh, euh très bien, bafouilla-t-il. Excellent. Dans ce cas, comment... on... pour la suite ?

\- Nous devons changer urgemment de locaux, celui-ci a fortement souffert du tremblement de terre, expliqua Bianca Torres cachant très mal son rictus. Je vous contacterais prochainement Monsieur Grayson. Rentrez chez vous et dîtes à Rachel qu'elle n'a plus à s'inquiéter.

Dick avait le sourire jusqu’aux oreilles. Après le tsunami d’émotions violentes qui l’avaient consumé, il était comme flottant sur un petit nuage. Il avait encore du mal à réaliser.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous a fait changer d'avis ? demanda-t-il avant de sortir du bureau.

\- Eh bien, disons une petite voix dans ma tête.

Dick fronça les sourcils, perplexe. Il salua la femme qui lui avait donné du stress gratuit avant de quitter le bureau.

Bianca attendit un instant avant de reprendre son téléphone. Elle avait laissé la ligne ouverte.

\- Monsieur Wayne, votre fils vient tout juste de partir.

\- J'ai entendu. Il est maladroit dans les conversations sociales. Mais comprenez que nous sommes prêt à tout pour nos enfants Miss Torres.

Bianca Torres gloussa.

\- Je peux en effet constater ce fait, Monsieur Wayne.

\- Je vous remercie d'avoir pris le temps de m'écouter concernant Richard, ainsi que d'avoir revus et corrigé le dossier de tutelle de ma petite-fille, gratifia Bruce.

\- C'était un plaisir Monsieur Wayne.

\- Excellente journée Miss Torres, salua Bruce pour mettre fin à son appel.

\- De même Monsieur Wayne.

Quelque chose disait à Bianca Torres qu’elle n’en avait pas fini avec les Wayne. Elle sortit de son bureau pour rejoindre Catherine à l’accueil.

\- Catherine, le dossier GR228-45 transférez-le sur une de mes clés USB privées.

\- Le dossier de Monsieur Grayson ? s’interloqua la secrétaire.

\- Oui, je suis convaincus que dans quelques mois, nous en aurons besoin.

Bianca en donnerait sa main à couper.

\- Dans quelle circonstances ?

\- Je l’ignores encore.

Les deux femmes se regardèrent un moment avant de retourner vaquer à leur occupation. Bianca avait suffisamment d’expériences pour savoir que Dick Grayson ne tarderait pas à faire des vagues supplémentaires dans son futur bureau.

***

Dick sortit des locaux Lutheran le cœur léger comme une plume. Il avait l’impression qu’un poids énorme avait quitter sa poitrine. C’était libérateur.

Il rentra rapidement à la Tour, roulant largement au-dessus des limitations de vitesses autorisés. Il gara sa moto, son casque abandonné sauvagement sur un établis.

Il gravit les marches des escaliers de secours quatre à quatre. C’était trop long. Les mots lui brûlaient les lèvres. Il fallait qu’il arrive au plus vite de Rachel pour lui dire. Il avait besoin d’être près d’elle, de la tenir dans ses bras. C’était un tel bonheur qui irradiait dans son être qu’il n’arrivait pas à le contenir. Ça débordait.

\- Rachel, Rachel..., cria-t-il en ouvrant la porte de l’étage de vie.

Alertée par sa voix hurlante en train de l’appeler, Rachel quitta sa place sur le canapé pour accourir vers lui. Gar et Jason qui étaient installé avec elle dans le petit salon dévorant un saladier de Lucky Charms, s’inquiétèrent instantanément. Ils bondirent sur leurs pieds pour la suivre.

\- Je suis là, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

En la voyant, Dick courra presque pour la soulever dans ses bras et l’étreindre à l’en étouffer. Il embrassa ses cheveux de manière répétée, l'émotion à son comble.

\- Ok, ça devient bizarre là, observa Jason la cuillère de ses céréales gouttant sur le parquet.

Gar à ses côtés, ne les quittait pas des yeux.

Dick resserra son étreinte, ému et tremblant de bonheur. Il savait que sa voix allait craquer, toutefois ça n’avait guère d’importance.

\- La tutelle est acceptée

\- C'est vrai, se recula Rachel juste pour s’assurer qu’elle avait bien entendu, ça veut dire qu'on reste ensemble ?

Dick souriait si fort que sa mâchoire lui faisait mal. Une douleur qu’il avait rarement eu.

\- Tant que tu voudras de moi.

Gar poussa un cri de victoire, faisant sursauter Jason. Il vint enlacer Rachel et Dick.

\- Félicitation. Tu vois Rachel, tu n’avais pas besoin de t’inquiéter.

Elle frisa le nez. Si Gar savait, son sourire taquin s’effacerait.

\- Ouais, tous mes vœux de bonheur. Alors comment on fêtes-ça ? Je connais un bar qui doit-être ouvert...

\- Jason ! tonna Dick.

Rachel lui jeta un coup de pied dans le tibia.

\- Je ne toucherais plus jamais un verre d’alcool de ma vie.

\- Voilà qui est doux à mon oreille, se réjouit Dick.

Gar et Rachel échangèrent un regard entendu ; ne plus jamais suivre les combines de Jason !

\- Nous devrions quand même fêter ça, persista-t-il.

\- Laissons Rachel décider.

\- Choisis Rachel, tout ce que tu veux, accepta Dick sans concession.

Rachel prit un moment pour réfléchir. Depuis qu’ils avaient emménagé, elle l’avait sous les yeux à chaque fois qu’elle regardait par la fenêtre.

\- Le Ferry Building, j’aimerais bien y aller.

Deux têtes hochèrent en cœur. 

\- Génial, il parait qu’il y a plein de trucs à bouffer là-bas.

Dick ricana. Bien sûr, Jason était un ventre à pattes.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la baie, marchant tranquillement à travers les quelques rues encore praticables. Rachel avait contemplé les grandes arcades et le toit partiellement constitué en verre. Rien n'avait semblé avoir bougé après le séisme. Ce bâtiment avait déjà survécu au tremblement de terre dévastateur de 1906, et il semblait vouloir démontré une fois de plus qu'il était plus fort que Mère Nature. Jason, comme prévu, ne cessa pas de goûter tout ce qui était mangeable sur les immenses étales du marché. Gar, plus sage était resté admiratif devant les poteries. Dick fit tester à Rachel le salon de thé Chinois, où la boisson infusée était servie dans les règles de l'Art. Ils avaient tous passé un moment solennel, profitant de la zénitude que conférait le salon. Les visiteurs avaient été peu nombreux. Très peu de touristes montaient à bords des Ferry pour immortaliser leur séjour lors d'une petite croisière. Aussi, Rachel et Dick avaient eu la meilleur place à bord du petit bateau pour la visite de la baie.

L'air marin était froid. Les oiseaux tournoyant dans le ciel, se posaient parfois sur la proue du Ferry. Jason et Gar s'amusaient à déambuler à travers le petit navire pour les observer.

Rachel était accoudée à la rambarde, Dick l'enlaçant tendrement utilisant son corps comme un coupe-vent. Elle était subjuguée par la vue de la tour Coit, par le Palais des Beaux-Arts... Dick lui expliquait tel un guide, les différents bâtiments et leur histoire. Lorsqu'au loin elle vit Alcatraz, elle sautilla sur ses pieds en suppliant Dick qu'elle voulait y aller.

Dick n'arrêtait plus de sourire. Elle était tellement adorable lorsqu'elle laissait ses 13 ans s'exprimer.

\- Je prendrais un rendez-vous pour qu'on puisse visiter la prison. Avec un peu de chance, nous pourrons avoir une place en février.

\- Février ? s'étonna Rachel.

\- C'est un lieu prisé par les touristes. Souvent complet pendant des semaines.

Rachel ne quittait pas des yeux le grand bâtiment qui avait souvent servi de scénarios pour les cinéastes. C'était intimidant d'être si près d'un lieu où des histoires terribles s'étaient déroulés. Elle aimerait partagé l'expérience de cette futur visite avec quelqu'un qui lui manquait énormément.

\- Ça serait super si Kory pouvait venir aussi.

\- Nous pourrions lui proposer ? suggéra Dick en déposant un baiser dans ses cheveux.

Rachel se pinça la lèvre, une idée germant dans son esprit.

\- Tu pourrais prendre les billets pour le 14 février ?

\- Oh oh, je te vois venir jeune fille, ria-t-il.

Même si l'idée était séduisante, Dick n'allait pas tomber dans le plan que Rachel devait déjà lui concocter. Il n'avait pas le temps pour une vie privée. Prendre Rachel sous sa responsabilité excluait d'office une liaison avec une femme. Du moins, pour le moment.

La vue impressionnante du Golden Gate lorsqu'ils passèrent en-dessous coupa le souffle de Rachel. Son rire fut si soudain que Dick la rejoignit.

Le bateau amorçait son retour vers le quai, quand Gar et Jason vinrent enfin les rejoindre. Avec un regard entendu, Rachel remercia Gar d'avoir tenu Jason éloigné d'eux pendant une petite demi-heure. Elle avait eu besoin de partager une activité seul à seul avec Dick sans les bouffonneries constantes de Jason.

Ils étaient sur le chemin de retour vers la Tour avec des merveilles plein la tête. Cette journée avait chassé la douleur et les angoisses de ces derniers jours. Bien que, une chose étonnante en était ressorti.

Rachel poussa un long soupir de gratitude. Elle regarda la Tour qui dominait toute les autres. 

\- Alors, tu vas m'entraîner. Faire de moi... de Gar et Jason des Titans ?

\- J'en ai bien l'impression, répondit Dick en lui prenant la main dans la sienne.

Il eut un sourire pincé. Un nœud se tordant vaguement dans son estomac.

\- Rachel, si je t'entraînes pour devenir un Titan, il faut que tu comprennes certaines choses...

Elle le regarda profondément, comme pour lui indiquer quelle avait toute son attention.

\- Il faudra que tu fasses preuves de sérieux et ne jamais remettre en question mon enseignement et mes directives sur le terrain. Les petits entraînements que je vous faisais avant, n'auront rien à voir avec une formation complète d'autodéfense et d'attaque. Cette fois, ce sera très dur.

\- Pas de problèmes, s'empressa d'acquiescer Rachel.

Dick resserra sa prise sur sa main. Il était soudain très tendu.

\- Je n'ai pas fini. Dans une équipe, il n'y a pas de place pour les secrets ni pour les mensonges. La confiance envers les autres doivent-être irréprochable. Tu comprends ?

Rachel fronça les sourcils. Elle ressentait à travers leur lien une chose étrange en émaner. Dick était inquiet et il y avait autre chose que Rachel n'arrivait pas à saisir. Une sorte de culpabilité qui dormait depuis des années. Bien avant qu'ils ne se rencontrent. Elle était perplexe à sa demande.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr. Ça veut dire qu'il faut que je te dise tout ?

\- Non, pas tout, gloussa Dick. Ton jardin secret est à toi. Mais, si c'est quelque chose qui risque de devenir un problème au sein du groupe, il faudra venir me le dire.

Rachel hocha la tête. Elle était presque sûr que cette partie allait se révéler plus compliqué à suivre.

Le crépuscule descendait sur la ville, le ciel était zinzolin. Dick était songeur en admirant le soleil couchant. Il avait reçu une série de sms provenant de Dawn, Donna et Kory pour prendre de leurs nouvelles. Il avait très largement minimisé les réponses. Il y avait beaucoup d'éléments qui s'étaient déroulés et qu'il ne pouvait pas résumer dans un message. Dont un en particulier qui était susceptible de devenir un problème. Il fallait qu'il s'assure que ça ne se produise pas.

Jason, Gar et Rachel s'étaient retirés vers le "Garfield Land" pour remettre un peu d'ordre dans ses figurines vintages. Le séisme n'avait causé aucun dégâts aux précieuses collections de Gar, néanmoins, un des flippers avaient quelques réparations à envisager.

Dick les observa en pleine réflexion. Trois cerveaux étaient concentrés sur les schémas techniques du _Buck Rogers._ La vitre en plexiglas du flipper jonchant le sol, alors que Gar dévissait une pièce du Backglass*.

_Ils sont occupés. Parfait, songea Dick._

Il tapa contre le bois de la porte pour s'annoncer. Trois têtes se relevèrent simultanément.

\- Je dois faire une course. Steve McQueen n'est pas disponible, donc ne me faites pas un remake de _La Tour Infernale_ ici.

\- C'est qui ça Steve McQueen ?

\- Oh merde Jason, renifla Gar.

Rachel aurait pu rire de la touche d'humour, mais elle pâlit en une fraction de seconde. Elle fit un bond sur ses pieds pour suivre Dick qui avait déjà disparu dans le couloir.

\- Dick...

À l'appel de son nom, il se retourna. En un coup d'œil, il pouvait dire que Rachel savait exactement ce qu'il allait faire.

\- J'en ai pour moins d'une heure Rachel. Je serais de retour avant même que tu remarques mon absence.

Il lui fit un sourire qui se voulait rassurant cherchant à amoindrir ses inquiétudes. Il se détourna et alla d'un bon pas vers les escaliers de secours. Il avait la main sur la poignée de la porte quand Rachel le retint par le bras.

\- Laisses-moi venir avec toi.

\- Ce n'est pas une bonne idée et la réponse est "non", soupira Dick.

\- J'ai besoin de me souvenir.

Rachel était tellement têtue, ne prenant jamais en compte son bien-être. Elle n'arrêtait pas de se jeter tête baissée dans les problèmes comme attirée par un aimant.

Elle n'obéissait pas à un "non". Et elle voulait devenir un Titan ? Voilà une chose qu'il allait faire principalement la base de son enseignement ; apprendre l'obéissance. En particulier lorsqu'il s'agissait de sa santé et de sa sécurité. Et ça énervait profondément Dick qu'elle n'en fasse qu'à sa tête. Surtout concernant cette sortie.

\- La dernière fois que tu as eu besoin de te souvenir, tu as fini dans une crise de panique extrême sur le sol de ta putain de cuisine.

Dick se mordit les lèvres, serrant les poings contre son saut d'humeur. Il n'avait pas voulu crier. Il ne voulait juste pas qu'elle revive cette expérience. Les mains refermées sur les hanches, il était écartelé par un dilemme cornélien. Rachel ressentait ce qu'il ressentait. Tout comme lui, savait qu'elle ne le laisserait pas partir sans elle.

\- Dick, s'il te plaît. Je serais avec toi cette fois.

Il ferma l'écart entre eux pour la prendre dans ses bras. Une bref étreinte pour lui témoigner sa désolation.

\- Va prévenir Gar et Jason que tu m'accompagnes.

Rachel se tint droite et digne lorsqu'elle hocha la tête. Il avait déjà vu cette posture avant qu'elle aille confronter Adamson. Là également, la finalité de cette expérience fut loin d'être glorieuse. Il attendit son retour adossé au mur, se maudissant intérieurement pour ne pas être capable de la protéger d'elle-même. Elle revint rapidement, son blouson sur le dos. Ils descendirent en silence les étages jusqu'au garage. Dick fouilla dans les placards métalliques pour en ressortir un casque... rose !

\- Tu plaisantes ?

\- C'était celui de Dawn et tu ne montes pas derrière moi sans une protection sur la tête.

Rachel roula des yeux, prenant le casque qui allait la faire ressembler à une poupée Barbie. Dick l'aida à le mettre sans blesser sa tempe, adaptant la sangle sous son cou.

\- Voilà, toute mignonne.

Elle poussa un grognement, grimaçant sous la louange.

Dick lui donna le bras pour l'aider à prendre place derrière lui. Le mouvement était si fluide qu'on aurait cru qu'ils avaient opérés la manœuvre une centaine de fois auparavant.

Elle passa ses bras autour de sa taille, tentant de regarder au-dessus de son épaule pour voir la porte du garage s'ouvrir. Le propre casque de Dick occultant une bonne partie de sa visibilité. Au démarrage du moteur, Rachel poussa un cri de surprise. Dick lorgna un regard vers elle pour s'assurer qu'elle allait bien. Rachel avait une expression de petite fille qui allait ouvrir ses cadeaux de Noël. Il si dirigea vers l'extérieur souriant à l'écoute de ses éclats de rires. Il roulait beaucoup moins vite que d'ordinaire. En effet, il n'allait prendre aucun risque avec l'enfant qui s'agrippait à sa taille. Et pour être honnête, il profitait complètement de la ballade. Rachel se tordait le cou pour regarder la ville défiler sous un autre angle que celle qu'offrait une voiture. Dick pouvait dire qu'elle aimait la moto. Le casque "jet" de Dawn était adapté pour les scooters, donc sans visière. Il avait tout le loisir de l'observer dans les rétroviseurs.

Trop vite à son goûts, ils pénétrèrent dans la rue Florida. La nuit était tombée et les réverbères qui fonctionnaient se comptaient sur les doigts d'une main. Dick se gara au plus près de la ruelle. Il y avait des tas de gravats sur les trottoirs. Sur le bâtiment 755 un panneau mentionnait que l'immeuble était instable, une date de démolition était inscrite. Dick regarda aux alentours pour constater que c’étaient plusieurs immeubles qui allaient être rasés pour être reconstruit. Le séisme n'avait pas épargné cette zone. En y regardant de plus près, la rue avait l'air complètement désaffecté. La grille qui normalement aurait dû être refermé ce fameux soir était toujours ouverte. Si elle l'avait été, Rachel ne se serait pas engouffrée vers l'impasse. Elle aurait continué son chemin vers lui. Cette fameuse grille ne semblait plus tenir que sur un seul de ses gonds. Dick regarda Rachel qui peinait à retirer son casque. Elle serra les dents à la douleur qui se diffusait à sa tempe. Avec un hochement de tête, ils se mirent en chemin. La ruelle était tellement sombre, que Dick activa le mode _"lampe torche"_ sur son téléphone.

\- Rachel, fais attention, alerta Dick en voyant une crevasse, reste près de moi.

Ils progressaient lentement. Autour d'eux, des bruits inquiétants résonnaient.

\- Dick... ?

\- Ce sont les immeubles, des morceaux de béton doivent se détacher... il ne faut pas traîner. C'est dangereux de rester là.

Plus ils s'enfonçaient, plus ils leur étaient difficile de progresser. Tournant sur l'impasse, la scène était à peine imaginable. Tout le côté droit du bâtiment adjacent s'était effondré. La cuisine du San Ho Won était visible. L'endroit était totalement inreconnaissable. Rachel s'agrippait à lui si fermement, qu'il pouvait la sentir trembler. Il referma un bras autour de ses épaules. Il comprenait pourquoi ; dans l'air, flottait une odeur inquiétante. L'empreinte significative d'un corps en décomposition. De plusieurs, en vue de l'écrasement pestilentiel qui régnait.

\- Ils sont encore là, murmura Rachel la voix brisée, personne ne les a trouvés.

Dick étreignit Rachel, sa compassion allait bien au-delà de ce que lui était capable de fournir. Ces hommes l'avaient agressé et pourtant, elle les plaignait.

Elle s'écarta de ses bras pour faire quelques pas. Dick ne la quittait pas des yeux, prêt à agir rapidement si elle montrait un début de signe de panique. Elle semblait analyser l'espace, essayer de se remémorer ce qui était arrivé. Il ne la vit pas faiblir. Bien au contraire, elle était calme et posée. Dick la vit lever sa main droite comme si elle attrapait quelque chose. Ses yeux étaient rivés sur ce qu'elle semblait tenir. C'était invisible pour lui. Néanmoins, il était persuadé que Rachel le visualisait. Elle le serrait si fort, son expression ornant un doux sourire et ses jolies billes bleus brillaient de soulagement.

\- La plume, réalisa Dick.

Il n'avait même pas eu le temps de contempler le moment qu'un craquement retentit au-dessus de Rachel. Il vit des débris glisser le long de la façade. Il sprinta les deux mètres qui les séparaient, l'attrapant par la taille pour la pousser du bloc de béton qui tombait. Dick roula sur le sol, la gardant dans ses bras pour la protéger. Le choc fut violent, soulevant de la poussière et des morceaux de gravats à l'impact. Le bloc d'au moins 500 kilos reposait à leur pied.

\- Tu vas bien ? haleta Dick.

Rachel hocha la tête, les yeux hagards.

\- Sortons de là.

Dick entraînait Rachel par la taille, la poussant à quitter la ruelle le plus vite possible. Toute la zone semblait sur le point de s'effondrer.

\- Et eux ?

\- Ils n'ont que ce qu'ils ont mérité.

Dick n'allait pas s'attarder sur leur corps. Pour la simple et bonne raison que cela aurait pu être celui de Rachel ensevelis sous les décombre et non le leur. La pensée aurait pu le faire vomir si ses mains ne la tenait pas actuellement. Il l'aida à remettre le casque, remonter sur la moto et quitta prudemment la rue Florida. Dick ne tourna pas vers la route qui menait à la Tour, il alla tout droit pour longer la baie. Il roula sur plusieurs kilomètres. Les lumières de la ville projetaient un halo doré sur le visage de Rachel. Il l'observa comme un jeu de miroir à travers les rétroviseurs. Il sentait ses petits bras se resserrer davantage lorsqu'il amorçait un virage. Dans sa gorge, une boule s'était formée. Elle voulait sortir comme un commando hurlant. Il devait s'arrêter. Il pénétra sur l'aire de repos de la Tour Coit.

Il coupa le moteur et mit la moto sur sa béquille. Rachel descendit à sa suite, inquiète de son comportement. Dick fit quelques pas avant de se courber en avant, les mains sur les genoux. Tout son corps tremblait et sa bouche était sèche. Sa tête fourmillait tellement que les vertiges avaient fait leur apparitions.

\- Dick, je vais bien.

Il secoua vivement la tête dans la négation. C'était trop à gérer, il n'avait pas la place. Les images ne quittaient pas sa mémoire. Elles étaient comme gravées et immuables.

Rachel l'enlaça. Le geste était maladroit à cause de la posture courbé de Dick. À l'instant où il sentit ses bras l'agripper, il retourna farouchement l'étreinte, se laissant tomber à genoux. Rachel n'eut d'autre choix que de suivre le mouvement. Dick était trop lourd. Elle était trémulée dans son emprise. Son corps était pris de frémissements inconstants, sa respiration haletante...

\- Dick, je vais bien, répéta Rachel pour le rassurer, tu m'as sauvé.

Dick se mordit la lèvre à sang. Ses yeux le piquant si fortement que les larmes qu'il retenait étaient brûlantes. Il ne voulait pas s'effondrer de la sorte en face de Rachel. C'était lui qui devait la réconforter et pas l'inverse.

\- S'il t'arrives quelque chose je perds toutes raisons, toutes lucidités... Je t'aime tellement.

Rachel ferma les yeux. Ils en avaient fait du chemin depuis cette rencontre dans le poste de police de Détroit. Elle le comprenait si bien maintenant. Cette relation était destinée à être. Un père protège sa fille et la fille préserve son père. C'est ainsi !

Dick l'aimait, c'était tout ce qui comptait. Tout le reste n'avait presque plus d'importance. Néanmoins, Rachel ne voulait pas que Dick s'oppresse à chacun de ses pas.

\- Je t'aime tellement aussi Dick, mais tu dois me laisser me casser la figure. Pour que j'apprennes. Tu ne peux pas et ne pourras pas toujours me protéger. Je dois faire ça par moi-même. N'ai jamais peur de me laisser partir. Je sais me débrouiller. Tout comme je sais que si ça me dépasse, tu seras là en un claquement de doigts.

Les tremblements avaient cessés. La voix douce de Rachel avait calmé Dick, même si les mots étaient dur à accepter. Elle avait raison.

\- Je sais, accepta-t-il, et je le ferais.

Il berça sa tête dans ses mains pour déposer un baiser sur sa gemme. Fier de la sagesse qu'elle pouvait émettre. Il reposa son front contre le sien pendant un long moment.

\- Rentrons à la maison, indiqua Dick en balayant les mèches de cheveux rebelles du visage de Rachel.

Ils reprirent leur chemin vers la Tour.

Une phrase de Batman retentit dans la tête de Dick :

\- "Prendre conscience que rien n'est jamais acquis tant que les deux parties ne l'ont pas compris".

Il venait enfin de comprendre le dernier enseignement que son père lui avait donné.

Il devait laisser Rachel ouvrir ses ailes même si elle se brûlait. Les siennes seraient toujours là pour amortir sa chute.

***

Presque une semaine s'était écoulée depuis le tremblement de terre. La ville avait retrouvé un semblant de normalité. Des réparations étaient en cours sur plusieurs zones de San Francisco. Des camions passaient toutes les quinze minutes bardés de gravats et de débris pour être recyclés ou enfouis. Les magasins étaient à nouveau tous ouverts et l'atmosphère de Noël était de retour. Le maire de San Francisco, Madame London Breed*2, avait fait un communiqué de presse. Toutes les chaînes locales avaient rediffusé son intervention. Elle félicitait tous les services de la ville pour leur travail et leur dévouement. Elle fit l'éloge des bénévoles et des héros inconnus qui avaient sauvés des vies. Pour remercier les habitants de sa ville bien-aimée, elle prévoyait un feu d'artifice organisé au Ferry Building pour le réveillon de Noël. Le lieu était symbolique. Jason, Gar et Rachel avaient réagis à son élocution. Chacun se sentait fier d'avoir contribué à apporter de l'aide. Le sentiment d'être un Titan avait pris toute son ampleur. Dick n'avait pas traîner pour commencer leur entraînements plus intensif, plus fatiguant, plus éprouvant.

Aucun ne s'étaient encore plaints. Rachel et Gar étaient pourtant débordés. Dès huit du matin, ils étaient devant leur ordinateur suivant les enseignements de Monsieur Mason, leur précepteur. Leurs cours duraient jusqu'à treize heures. Après une courte pause pour se restaurer, ils passaient à la salle d'entraînements. Dick leur faisait faire de échauffements pendant une demi-heure avant de leur apprendre quelques poses de défenses et d'attaques. Jason était une aide supplémentaire durant les séances de combat. Dick prenait plus de temps avec Rachel. Il était patient et méticuleux. Chaque geste était vu et revus plusieurs fois. Il lui apprenait comment tomber et se relever rapidement en feintant. Chaque mouvement de l'auto-défense était comme une assurance que ce qui s'était passé dans l'impasse, ne se reproduise plus jamais. Dick gardait systématiquement cela à l'esprit lorsque Rachel baissait sa garde. Elle était éreintée chaque soir, les muscles endoloris et courbaturés. Gar semblait être mieux équipé pour endurer les séances. Dick avait modifié leur alimentation, augmentant la prise des nutriments. Rachel avait vu d'un mauvaise œil, l'arrivée plus fréquente de légumes verts dans son assiette. Dick semblait prendre un malin plaisir à lui faire avaler des brocolis alors qu'elle détestait cela.

\- Tu veux être un Titan, alors manges tes légumes.

Elle soupirait à chaque fois, grommelant qu'il utilisait trop souvent cette excuse. Dick souriait, ébouriffant ses cheveux à chaque fois pour la féliciter d'avoir fini son assiette.

Le rituel du soir avait également changé. Dick venait toujours pour un dernier câlin. Seulement, il s'attardait souvent devant un épisode de série quelconque. Il profitait de ce moment de détente pour masser les muscles de Rachel. La pauvre enfant était si douloureusement ankylosée qu'elle peinait à se mouvoir. Dick lui avait promis qu'elle n'aurait plus ces affres à endurer une fois que son corps se serrait habitué au rythme des séances.

Au matin du 22 décembre, une surprise attendait Jason, Gar et Rachel. Tout trois s'étaient dirigés vers le penthouse avant d'être émerveillé par la décoration qui se dressait devant leurs yeux ébahis. Dick avait passé la nuit entière à tout organiser et mettre en place. Un magnifique sapin orné de boules, de guirlandes et de lumières trônait fièrement dans le confort du salon. Il avait mis un soin particulier pour faire parcourir les murs de guirlandes lumineuses et de nœuds dorés. Les couloirs étaient pourvu de grandes cannes de sucres d'orges et d'un bonhomme de neige devant les portes de l'ascenseur. Un doux parfum de cannelle avait envahie l'air ambiant, stratégiquement placé dans les ventilations. Dick s'était tenu avec son téléphone pour enregistrer leur expression. En particulier celle de Rachel. Elle n'avait pas eu assez de ses deux yeux pour tout regarder. Elle avait couru vers Dick pour lui sauter dans les bras. Et elle les avait vu, quatre chaussettes suspendus au-dessus de l'insert de la cheminée. Leur nom brodés en fil d'or sur le tissus. Rachel avait passé ses doigts timidement sur la sienne.

\- Je n'en ai jamais eu. Melissa, ne voyait pas Noël de cette façon, avait-elle avoué émue.

Gar avait passé son bras autour de ses épaules en soutien. Le jeune homme avait été tout aussi troublé en regardant sa chaussette qui portait le logo d'un tigre sous son nom.

\- Putain, ta grave assuré frère, avait scandé Jason en adhérant totalement.

Dick avait été remplis de bonheur d'avoir tout orchestré pour leur faire cette surprise. Il s'était promis que l'année d'après, tout le monde participerait à la décoration.

Ce samedi matin avait donc bien commencé. Dick était épuisé mais heureux. Et les surprises qu'il avait concocté ne s'arrêtait pas au penthouse.

\- Aujourd'hui, quartier libre, annonça-t-il en plein petit déjeuner.

Jason et Gar se sont regardés comme voyant là une opportunité à ne pas laisser passer.

\- Tu veux dire que si on veut aller au Lucky Strike, c'est bon ?

\- Où vous voulez, du moment que vous restez dans la ville et joignable.

Deux grandes mains claquèrent dans un éclatement de voix satisfait.

\- Tu viens avec nous Rachel ? demanda Gar.

Elle manqua de s'entrucher avec son muffin.

\- J’ai dû mal à lacer mes chaussures et vous voulez que je lance une boule de bowling, désolé les gars sans moi.

Gar semblait déçu et préoccupé.

\- Mais tu ne vas pas rester cloîtrée dans ta chambre ?

Rachel mâchouilla sa lèvre, se préparant à passer une journée enveloppée dans un plaid devant la télévision.

C’était sans compter sur Dick qui avait d’autres plans.

\- Je suis sûr que Rachel et moi pouvons trouver quelque chose à faire, comme aller au marché de Noël ?

Les yeux de Rachel s’ouvrirent comme des soucoupes. Dick eu un rictus satisfait à sa réaction.

\- Il y a chaque année, la Grande foire de Noël de Dickens*3. Alors, prête à découvrir le Londres de 1800 ?

\- Oui, bondit Rachel en sautillant sur ses pieds.

Dick gloussa. Son pyjama _Skelanimals_ lui donnait l’apparence d’une petite chose toute mignonne. Ajouter à cela la crème de chocolat sur le coin de sa bouche et Dick avait envie de lui pincer les joues.

_Je récupérais cette partie des enregistrements pour mon album perso, songea Dick._

L’avantage d’avoir des caméras de surveillance un peu partout dans la Tour.

\- Est-ce qu’on peut venir avec vous, ça à l’air sympa. Jason qu’est-ce que t’en penses ? questionna Gar.

\- C’est pour les gamins. Les filles sexy ne vont pas là-bas.

Rachel mima un doigts dans sa bouche, un œil fermé dans le dégoût.

\- Jason..., se lamenta Dick.

Le jeune homme roula des épaules, ne comprenant pas ce qui était dérangeant dans ses propos. Dick en restait perplexe et incrédule.

\- Alors, tu viens avec nous Gar ?

Gar était en plein dilemme entre aller au Lucky Strike avec Jason où la Grande foire avec Rachel et Dick. Après une courte réflexion, il choisit sa première option.

\- Nan, je pense que toi et Dick vous avez envie de faire ça tous les deux. Et puis, j’ai envie de mettre sa raclée à Jason

\- Dans tes rêves, je vais aligner que des strikes.

Moins d’une heure plus tard, les deux jeunes hommes quittèrent la Tour pour se rendre au Bowling près du Parc Oracle.

Dick avait fait la location d’un 4x4 depuis les derniers incidents, en attendant que sa porche cabriolet soit prise en charge par un garagiste. Elle était sur une liste d’attente dû à un très grand nombre de véhicule en réparation à travers tout le pays. La voiture de Donna avait tellement fait des merveilles sur des kilomètres que Dick ne pouvait plus se passer de ce type de véhicule. C’était peut-être également dû au fait que Rachel en aimait le confort.

Dick et Rachel arrivèrent sur le parking du Cow Dallas en milieu de matinée. Le parking était déjà noir de monde. Ils se rendirent vers l’entrée main dans la main. Rachel trépignait des pieds en attendant d’avoir les tickets. Elle entendait la musique et entrapercevait des gens en costume. Elle qui n’était jamais aller ailleurs que le couvent de St Paul où Traverse, ça la changeait radicalement. Tel un chat, ses yeux essayaient de tout capter. Le sourire ne quittant jamais ses lèvres. Dick avait la poitrine gonflée de bonheur à l’observer s’amuser et prendre du plaisir.

Et il en avait vraiment besoin. Pour commencer, les journaux locaux avaient mentionné la découverte de trois corps, écrasés par deux tonnes de béton. Dick n'avait pas eu besoin de regarder la localité. Néanmoins, les remords l'avaient touché. Ces hommes, aussi putrides qu'ils étaient, avaient des enfants en bas âges et épouses. Jamais, elles ne sauraient ce que leur maris faisaient la nuit tombée. Et ces enfants, grandiraient sans leur père. Dick ne savait pas s'il devait en être désolé ou non. Il n'avait pas montré l'article à Rachel. Il ne voulait pas faire remonter le traumatisme. Il haïssait tellement ces hommes.

Ensuite, il avait eu Kory et Donna au téléphone. Leur conversation avait bouleversé Dick. Donna lui avait transmis une partie de leur recherche. Il les avait parcouru, de plus en plus inquiet de ce qu’elles avaient découverts. Ils ignoraient qu’elle en était les règles et comment elles étaient appliquées. Ces 400 jours d’entraînement guerrier dans le codex de Tamaran ne donnait aucune information utile. La théorie de Kory n’était pas inintéressante. S’il avait commencé avec le renvoie de Trigon dans sa dimension, alors Rachel avait effectivement commencé par des étapes psychologiques intenses. Dick avait raconté les événements des derniers jours avec hésitation. La réaction des deux femmes étaient exactement comme il s’y était attendu.

Kory avait juré : « Je vais leur cramer la gueule à ces connards ».

Elle avait hurlé si fort que Dick en avait eu les tympans douloureux. Donna avait été plus réservée cependant, il n’avait pas eu besoin de la voir pour savoir qu’elle fulminait. Il avait pris un long souffle pour leur expliquer tout ce qui s’était passé, ou du moins ce qu’il se souvenait. La partie où il mentionna avoir tué les hommes fut acclamé par les deux femmes. Dick avait mis le dossier sous scellé dans son fichier personnel. Il avait demandé à Donna et Kory de ne rien dire à Rachel tant qu’ils n’en savaient pas plus. Elles avaient accepté sans poser de question. Dick voulait protéger Rachel. Tant qu’elle ne posait pas de question où que ses pouvoirs ne posaient aucun problème alors il le garderait secret. Néanmoins, après cette conversation, Dick avait commencé à compter. Il ne savait pas ce qu’il allait se passer une fois les 400 jours écoulés, mais il craignait cette date. Les paroles de Kory lui revenaient constamment en tête : « 400 jours du plus dur des entraînements Guerrier, c’est impossible que Rachel y arrives ». Il avait assuré à Kory qu’elle y parviendrait. Nonobstant, Dick était terrifié malgré sa confiance inéluctable envers Rachel.

La date d'échéance était encore loin. Pour l'instant, Dick pouvait profiter de partagé cette journée détente avec son enfant.

Rachel passait de stand en stand, son argent de poche fondant comme neige au soleil. Ce n'était pas une forte somme qui lui était attribuée chaque lundi depuis leur arrivé à la Tour. Les 70 dollars pouvaient rapidement être absorbés dans des achats compulsifs. Gar, Jason et elle avaient une liste de corvée à faire s'ils voulaient les obtenir. Dick ne donnait pas gratuitement de l'argent. Les fonds provenaient des comptes Wayne bien évidemment. Dick leur apprenait à gérer leur pécule et devenir responsable financièrement. Jason était celui qui avait remis en question cette notion. Ayant perdu ses privilèges auprès de Bruce et donc sa carte bancaire Gold, il voyait toujours d'un mauvais œil de nettoyer les espaces de vies ou descendre les poubelles. Le jeune homme voulait un salaire pour être Robin : "La ville de Gotham devrait me payer pour mes services rendu."

Dick avait énormément de travail pour remettre Jason dans le droit chemin. _Merci pour le cadeau Bruce._

Rachel venait de trouver une boutique qui proposait des bourses en tissus victoriennes artisanales. Elles étaient sublimes et une en particulier eut toute son attention. Elle demanda le prix à la vendeuse. La réponse attrista Rachel. C'était bien au-dessus de ce qui lui restait en poche. Les billets passèrent sur son côté droit avec une telle rapidité que Rachel manqua le mouvement. Dick venait de régler ladite somme. Elle se tourna vers lui, rougissant à l'attention.

\- Qu'est-ce que devient la phrase "Apprenez à gérer votre argent. Si vous avez tout dépensé tant pis pour vous" ? fredonna-t-elle.

\- Qu'elle n'est pas exigée aujourd'hui.

La vendeuse ria à l'échange alors qu'elle emballait avec soin la bourse en tissus dans un joli paquet.

\- J'ai l'impression que c'est le moment d'en profiter, dit-elle.

Rachel rougit de plus belle, mal à l'aise que Dick dépense de l'argent pour ses achats personnels. Il lui faudrait du temps pour s'habituer à être sous la responsabilité de quelqu'un. Melissa ne pouvait pas compter. Elle avait été soucieuse mais n'avais pas pris soin, sauf sur une certaine distance.

Ils remercièrent la vendeuse et poursuivirent leur chemin vers les étals.

\- Tu n'étais pas obligé, s'embarrassa-t-elle

\- Ça ne m'oblige pas, ça me fait plaisir Rachel.

Elle se laissa glisser dans une brève accolade.

\- Est-ce que le père et la fille voudrait prendre une photo avec le Père Noël ? demanda un homme en costume d'époque.

\- Pourquoi pas, s’en amusa Dick.

Rachel riait aux éclats alors qu'elle était entraînée par des jeunes femmes aux robes anciennes somptueuses. Elle et Dick furent conduit dans un petit studio photo où le décor aménagé rappelait une autre époque. Une reconstitution du salon de Charles Dickens. Le Père Noël lui fit signe de venir s'asseoir sur son genoux pour lui demander ce qu'elle désirait pour Noël.

Elle regarda Dick avant de glisser un long mot dans l'oreille du vieux monsieur à la barbe blanche. L'homme eu une expression triste avant de tapoter de son gant blanc, la joue de Rachel.

\- Je suis sûr que ton souhait sera réalisé mon enfant, assura le Père Noël en jetant un coup d'œil vers Dick.

Le photographe les aida à prendre place pour immortaliser l'instant.

\- Votre photo sera prête dans une petite demi-heure, avertit son assistante.

Rachel et Dick attendirent patiemment. Ils regardèrent un spectacle de danse tout en dégustant des marrons chauds. Rachel n'avait jamais mangé de châtaignes, aussi le décorticage du tan fut un moment de fou rire pour le deux.

Dick passait une si belle journée, que son sourire était comme gravé sur son visage. C'était une évidence qui s'affichait sur le cliché récupéré au stand du Père Noël de Dickens. Dick ne pouvait pas détacher ses yeux de Rachel assise sur les genoux du maître des lieux. Elle était magnifique avec un sourire radieux qui faisait briller ses yeux de bonheurs. Toutes les photos qu'il avait trouvé chez Melissa, n'avait représenté qu'une Rachel morose et triste. Sauf peut-être celle qui était soigneusement cachée dans le tiroir de son bureau.

\- C'est notre première photo officiel ensemble, constata Dick la voix ému.

Rachel acquiesça avec la même émotion. Dick l'enferma dans ses bras, sans se soucier des gens qui défilaient à leur côté. Rien n'existait plus lorsqu'il la tenait contre lui. Le monde pourrait s'effondrer, il ne s'en apercevrait pas.

Une fois rentrée à la Tour, Dick et Rachel s'aperçurent que les deux jeunes hommes n'étaient toujours pas revenu de leur sortie au Lucky Strike.

Dick se saisit de son téléphone pour contacter Jason. Il tomba sur la messagerie au bout de la quatrième tonalité. Il ressaya une fois de plus, même finalité. Avec un soupir, il sentait les problèmes arriver. Il appela Gar, espérant qu'il décroche. La ligne s'activa.

\- Gar, tout va bien ? s'empressa de demander Dick.

\- Oui, nous sommes sur le chemin de retour. Nous serons là dans une dizaine de minute.

Dick n'était pas serein, il y avait quelque chose qui semblait être mis sous silence.

\- Ok, dix minutes.

Il mit fin à la communication en regardant l'horloge. Si dans la dizaine de minutes les deux garçons ne se montraient pas, ils allaient avoir de sérieuses explications à fournir.

\- Dick... ?

\- Je ne sais pas, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

\- Ça craint.

Dix minutes s'écoulèrent, Jason et Gar passèrent les portes de l'ascenseur. Dick les observa attentivement, tout avait l'air correct.

\- Alors qui a gagné ? demanda Rachel

\- Jason, il a fait que des strikes.

Gar paniquait. Même Rachel savait que cela ne pouvait pas être bon. Il ne savait absolument pas mentir. Elle l'avait vu à l'œuvre suffisamment de fois pour remarquer tous les petits signes. Si elle l'avait vu, alors Dick...

\- Ok, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Rien mec, détends-toi, siffla Jason.

Il était décontracté à l'inverse de Gar qui triturait sa veste préférée dans ses mains. Son stress fut si énervant que Rachel porta son regard sur les mouvements.

\- Gar, ta veste il te manque une manche ?

\- Ah oui, ça c'est euh… un accident.

\- Un accident ?! répéta Dick en prenant le vêtement dans ses mains.

Depuis qu'il connaissait le jeune homme, il avait bien précisé qu'il tenait particulièrement à cette veste. Il lui manquait en effet la manche droite, arrachée au niveau des coutures de l'épaule. La poche gauche était également déchirée.

\- Hum oui, elle a été...

\- Elle a été prise dans le roulement de retour des boules, expliqua nonchalamment Jason en prenant une canette de soda dans le réfrigérateur.

Gar était sur le point de faire une syncope.

\- Voilà, c'est là qu'elle s'est déchirée.

\- Vous vous êtes mis d'accord sur cette histoire et vous penser que ça va passer ? s'exclama Dick en parcourant des informations sur son téléphone.

Rachel pouvait reconnaître les actions du détective se mettre en place. Elle voyait tous les engrenages tourner dans la tête de Dick. Lorsque ses yeux se mirent en accord avec sa bouche dans un sourire en coin, elle sut qu'il avait trouvé ce qu'il cherchait.

\- Vous étiez réellement au Lucky Strike ?

\- Oui ! répondirent en cœur Jason et Gar.

\- Donc, qu'il soit fermé temporairement n'a posé aucun problème, exposa Dick.

Il leur montra la page web du bowling qui mentionnait sa fermeture temporaire pour maintenance.

_J'aurai dû vérifier ça avant, se molesta Dick._

Jason croquait dans une pomme tandis que Gar était sur le point d'y tomber... dans les pommes.

\- Vous étiez où ? exigea Dick.

Le ton était cinglant.

\- Au casino Red Hawk, avoua Gar, Jason a dragué des filles du staff et ça s'est mal passé. Les videurs nous ont balancé dans la rue.

\- Jason était sur le point de déclencher une bagarre et tu as joué les médiateurs. Seulement, c'est toi qui a tout pris.

\- Mec, comment t'as deviné ? s'en étonna Jason.

Dick ferma les yeux pour prendre le temps de compter jusqu'à dix avant d'hurler après lui. Il ne se rendait vraiment pas compte que son comportement était incorrect.

\- Rachel m'a inventé bien pire.

\- Hey, indépendamment de ma volonté, s'offensa Rachel.

Dick se pencha vers elle pour embrasser le haut de sa tête.

\- Bien sur chérie.

Il se tourna vers les deux pieds nickelés de la journée.

\- Vous deux, vous êtes consignés pendant trois semaines.

Gar accepta sa sentence. S'il avait su, il aurait finalement accompagné Rachel et Dick à la foire de Dickens. Jason était un cas désespérant, bien qu'il comptait les cartes comme personne. Heureusement, ils s'étaient fait attraper par les dirigeants du Red Hawk pour une autre raison. Les conséquences auraient été bien pire. Jason avait un principe "tout est autorisé du moment que tu ne te fais pas prendre".

\- Mec, tu ne peux pas me consigner. J'ai presque 20 ans.

\- Avec le comportement d'un enfant 10 ans, gronda Dick.

Jason fit cette chose avec ses yeux que Rachel avait mis dans la case "risque de dérapage". Elle se recula pour se mettre derrière Gar. Juste au cas où.

\- Sans vouloir t'offenser frangin, je pense que pouponner Rachel te ramolli le cerveau.

Que ce soit Rachel ou Dick, ils ne s'attendaient pas à cette remarque. Que voulez-vous répondre à cela ?

Jason continua de manger sa Granny Smith en allant se vautrer sur le canapé. Dick fulminait intérieurement _. J'ai l'impression que c'est lui qui vient d'avoir le dernier mot._

Jason avait sans le savoir amorcé une série d'interrogation pour Rachel. Elle était restée pensive durant le dîner. Dick semblait être dans le même état d'esprit. Elle avait essayé de capter ses pensées, cherchant à y entrevoir peut-être une image ou une idée. Mais rien !

Ils étaient tous devant un film à manger du pop-corn, lorsqu'elle ferma sa main dans la sienne. Le contact physique avait toujours aidé à pénétrer dans l'esprit des personnes. Dick avait relevé leurs mains jointes pour embrasser ses phalanges avant de passer son bras autour de ses épaules. Là encore, ce fut le vide intersidérale. Elle aurait vraiment voulu voir pourquoi Dick avait réagi de cette manière lorsque Jason avait mentionné qu'il la pouponnait. Il avait eu une expression marqué entre un froncement de sourcil et un pincement de lèvre. Peut-être qu'avec un peu plus de temps, son esprit s'ouvrirait à elle.

***

Le 24 décembre ; c'était une véritable effervescence dans tout San Francisco. Dick avait prévu de faire un réveillon avec les recettes qu'Alfred lui avait fait parvenir. Comme il lui manquait des ingrédients, il s'était décidé pour faire quelques courses de dernières minutes. Rachel l'accompagna sans hésiter. Jason et Gar étant interdit de sortit, allaient restés à parfaire leur défenses à la salle d'entraînement. Cependant, une fois dans la voiture, Rachel sentait qu'elle aurait été plus productive en restant à la Tour. Cela faisait maintenant vingt minutes qu'ils étaient bloqués dans un embouteillage monstrueux.

\- Manger des pâtes à la carbonara pour un réveillon de Noël, c'est bien aussi.

\- Pour notre premier noël ensemble, je rêvais mieux qu'un plat de pâte, gloussa Dick.

Les routes étaient envahies de monde, tous semblaient avoir choisi ce Target spécifique pour faire leur courses. Ils durent attendre dix minutes de plus avant que la situation ne se débloque.

Dans le magasin, Dick et Rachel avaient établi une stratégie. Ils avaient séparé la liste en deux pour gagner du temps. Rachel allait et venait à travers le dédalle des rayons pour trouver les produits secs. Elle revenait vers Dick les bras chargés. Rapidement, le caddie se remplissait. Subtilement, Rachel avait caché sous les courses un ou deux paquets de gâteaux qui n’étaient pas mentionné sur la liste. Dick avait l’air tellement concentré pour trouver ses épices qu’il ne semblait avoir rien vu.

\- Tsstt tsstt, va reposer ce paquet de chips, il y a déjà tes _Twinkies_ et tes _Sour Patch_ cachés sous les oranges.

Ou pas ! Dick avait les yeux partout.

Rachel lui fit un grand sourire avec des yeux de chiots.

\- S’il te plaît, elles sont nouvelles celles-ci.

Dick avait la main sur le curcuma se retenant de rire. Il se redressa de toute sa hauteur, cherchant à être intimidant et autoritaire.

\- Rachel..., tonna-t-il sur l’avertissement.

Les épaules tombantes, elle fit demi-tour pour aller reposer l’article en rayon. Une fois qu’elle n’était plus en vue, Dick laissa son fou rire sortir.

\- Ce n’est pas toujours facile de leur dire « non ».

Dick regarda la jeune femme qui était à ses côtés.

\- Elle est tellement mignonne par moment que je craque facilement, avoua Dick.

La jeune femme ria en déposant son article dans son panier.

\- C’est fou ce qu’elle vous ressemble en tous les cas.

\- Ah oui ? s’en étonna Dick.

La jeune femme acquiesça.

\- La forme du visage, des yeux, le nez c’est tout vous. J’imagine qu’elle à la couleur des yeux de la maman.

\- Euh, oui, bafouilla Dick ne sachant pas quoi faire avec cette information.

La jeune femme lui fit un large sourire avant de reprendre ses emplettes. Laissé seul avec lui-même, Dick était resté perplexe aux remarques de cette femme. Rachel lui ressemblait physiquement. Voilà qui n’était pas si étonnant lorsqu’on y réfléchissait bien. Depuis le début, tout le monde l’avait systématiquement prise pour sa fille. Dick se sentait sourire comme un niais. Il se sentait soudain si léger qu’il marchait lentement. La liste des courses à faire était passée au second plan. Il vit Rachel au bout du rayon qui le regardait. Il lui fit un sourire.

\- Je n’ai pas trouvé les cornichons

Dick sursauta, la voix venait de derrière lui.

Il se retourna.

Rachel se tenait juste là, déposant quelques articles dans le caddie. Dick regarda l’emplacement où il venait de lui sourire. Elle n’était plus là. Il regarda à nouveau sa Rachel qui énumérait la liste inconsciente semble-t-il de ce qu’il venait de se passer.

\- Rachel, est-ce que tu t’es projetée astralement à l’instant ?

Rachel le regarda dubitative.

\- Non, j’ai juste ramener les œufs et la farine.

Dick regarda à nouveau au bout du rayon. Il était persuadé que Rachel se tenait là-bas. Et il y avait eu quelque chose dans son regard maintenant qu’il y repensait. C’était presque glaçant.

\- Dick... s’inquiéta Rachel.

\- Je t’ai vu là-bas, alors que vraisemblablement tu te tenais derrière moi.

Rachel secoua la tête dans l’incompréhension. Elle était sûr qu’elle n’avait rien fait. Mais une fois encore, elle ne maîtrisait pas tout le temps ses pouvoirs.

\- Dick, je te jure que je n’ai rien fait... je... je n’ai pas de réponse. Je suis désolé, bafouilla-t-elle apeurée.

Dick posa sa main sur sa joue en signe d’apaisement.

\- Non, c’est moi désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire peur. J’ai peut-être mal vu. Tu n’es pas la seule gothique qui se balade dans les rayons.

Dick voulait la rassurer, cependant il pouvait dire également qu’elle n’achetait pas son incertitude.

\- Allons chercher tes chips, elles avaient l’air sympa.

Un sourire revint sur son visage.

Il jeta un dernier regard vers l’endroit où le doppelgänger de Rachel s’était tenu. Il n’allait pas s’en inquiéter pour l’instant mais allait rester vigilent.

***

L’après-midi, toute l’équipe s’était mise à la tache de préparer le dîner. De la musique se faisant entendre dans le penthouse. Hank et Dawn avaient déjà appelé pour leur souhaiter un joyeux Noël. Donna et Kory avaient suivi peu de temps après, promettant que l’année suivante, c’est Donna qui invitait tout le monde pour le réveillon. L’idée fut acclamée avec joie. Dick avait installé tous les cadeaux au pied du sapin à leur retour du Target. Il fut surpris de voir Jason, Gar et Rachel rapporté les leurs pour compléter la montagne de présent.

\- Dick, dis-moi que ce que tu as offert à Rachel est en fait en pièce détaché, fit remarquer Gar.

La plupart de paquet avait une carte avec leur nom soigneusement inscrit. Le nom de « Rachel » était marqué sur de nombreux cadeaux. Rachel rougissait tellement que sa gemme se confondait avec sa peau.

Jason haussa les épaules, secouant déjà plusieurs paquets avec son nom, pour déterminer ce qu’il pouvait renfermer. Discrètement, il chercha à défaire l’emballage.

\- Jason, pose ça et sois patient.

\- Allez mec soit cool, juste un, trépigna le jeune homme.

\- Qu’est-ce que je disais samedi ? Ah oui, comportement d’un enfant de 10 ans.

Rachel et Gar rirent de bon cœur, entraînant Jason vers la cuisine. Dick avait un large sourire. Après la semaine désastreuse qu’ils avaient enduré, c’était un soulagement de voir que cette journée spécial se passait si bien.

Gar avait cuisiné la tarte au potiron qu’Alfred avait soigneusement rédigé sur une note. L’odeur qui se dégageait du four faisait frétiller leurs papilles. Rachel s’était occupée des mises en bouche, laissant Jason avec les accompagnements. Dick en plus du plat principal, avait réalisé un _Lait de Poule_ non-alcoolisé.

\- T’aurais quand même pu mettre du rhum, grogna Jason après en avoir pris une gorgée.

Le regard noir de Dick le fit changer d’attitude.

\- Mais il est super bon.

L’ambiance était bonne. Rachel ne s’attendait pas à devoir pousser la chansonnette avec un vieux karaoké. Dick les rejoignant de temps en temps pour un couplet avant de retourner à la surveillance des plats en cuisine.

Ils étaient en plein dressage de la table, lorsque le téléphone de Dick retentit. Rachel le vit regarder l’écran, sourire et prendre l’appel en s’éloignant.

La communication ne dura pas plus de dix minutes. Dick revenait avec une expression douce sur le visage. Elle n’avait jamais vu cette étincelle dans ses yeux avant ce jour.

\- Bruce nous souhaite un joyeux Noël.

Gar releva la tête.

\- Batman ? Batman nous souhaite un joyeux Noël...

\- Hey mec tu vis sur quelle planète ? Batman c’est notre Boss.

Dick gloussa. Même après tout ce qui s’était passé, les membres de la Ligue des Justiciers étaient la cerise sur la gâteau pour Gar. Fan numéro 1 de Superman et Batman.

Le dîner fut excellent. Ils avaient partagé de fous rire et des anecdotes tout au long du repas. Jason adorait parler de ses exploits aux côtés du Batman dans les rues de Gotham. Dick en avait raconter quelques-unes, Jason finissant souvent pour lui.

\- Je suis étonné que Bruce t'en ai autant raconté sur notre duo ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux mec, tu lui manquait. Il ne passait pas une journée sans prononcer ton nom, lâcha Jason.

Rachel vit l'expression de Dick changer. Elle ressentit également un battement de cœur supplémentaire. Il ne le dirait jamais, mais Bruce était important pour lui. Le besoin de reconnaissance était grand. Il était également nécessiteux à avoir son affection. Il était tellement troublé par l'annonce de Jason, qu'il avait fui en cuisine pour commencer à nettoyer les plats.

\- Si vous venez me donner un coup de main, nous pourrons ouvrir les cadeaux plus vite.

Jason et Gar se ruèrent vers le lave-vaisselle, se heurtant sans cesse pour boucler la corvée lavage plus rapidement.

Ce qui aurait dû prendre vingt minute, en avait pris dix.

Gar et Jason se tenaient sagement au pied du sapin, les mains derrière le dos à attendre le feu vert de Dick. Seulement, ce dernier prenait tout son temps pour faire les dernières vérifications en cuisine. Le sourire à peine contenu. Rachel finit par rejoindre ses amis, en soutien. Elle se glissa entre les deux, adoptant la même posture. Dick se tourna vers eux, prenant un moment pour mémoriser la scène.

_Ils sont tellement adorable, pensa Dick en prenant discrètement une photo avec son téléphone._

Il se hissa devant eux, comme un sergent-chef le ferais.

\- Est-ce que vous avez été sage cette année ?

Gar hocha la tête, un grand sourire fier embellissant son visage mutin.

Jason avait l'air à des dizaines d'année lumière de la Terre, la question lui échappant.

Rachel fit une grimace qui voulait sûrement être un sourire.

\- Aucune bêtises à déplorer ? Vraiment ?

Gar se plongea dans une mémorisation complète de son année. Il semblait chercher.

Jason tapait ses doigts le long de ses cuisses, poussant un long soupir résigné.

Et Rachel ? Elle comptait sur les doigts de ses mains, encore et encore...

Dick dû retenir de rire, cachant son amusement sous sa main. Oui, en effet, Jason et Rachel avaient eu leur part de mauvaises actions et décisions durant l'année.

\- Dick, donne ton accord, Jason est prêt à nous péter une durite, supplia Rachel en ressentant les émotions du nouveau Robin.

\- Allez-y !

Les trois se retournèrent en un seul mouvement pour attraper leur cadeau désigné. Jason arrachait l'emballage sans ménagement. Le nouveau casque de moto de la marque _Bell Helmet_ lui fit faire un bond.

\- Il est trop cool, merci Dick j'adore.

\- Il sera encore plus cool avec ça, dit-il en lui lançant un petit objet argenté.

Jason l'attrapa sans difficulté pour se retrouver avec une clé. Il leva les yeux vers Dick, incertain.

\- Elle est en bas, dans le garage.

\- Oh putain !

Jason courra vers les ascenseurs avec une légère rougeur sur les joues.

Gar, était vraiment le plus sage, prenant son temps pour déballer le papier cadeau. C'était une mallette en argent. Lorsqu'il l'ouvrit, ses yeux se mirent à briller. Il regarda Dick, puis l'intérieur de la mallette et à nouveau Dick, avant de se lever et l'enfermer dans une étreinte. Dick rendit l'accolade chaleureuse.

\- Kory et Donna ont participés à l'achat, précisa-t-il, sans elles je n'aurais sûrement pas trouver la totalité des jeux.

\- Merci Dick.

L'année 2018, allait être bouclé par le "gamer" le plus heureux de la planète.

Rachel, quant à elle, était toujours à déballer ses cadeaux. Elle n'en avait ouvert qu'un pour l'instant et ses yeux s'étaient déjà arrosés. Elle tenait une belle boîte en bois ébène, vernis et gravée à son nom. À l'intérieur, des pinceaux, des gouaches, des aquarelles et des crayons de couleur de première qualité.

Dick vint s'agenouiller devant elle.

\- Rachel ?

\- C'est magnifique Dick, mais c'est trop...

Il sourit.

\- Rien n'est trop pour toi. Ouvres les autres.

Rachel essuya une larme rebelle de son visage. Elle déballa les présents qui lui étaient offerts. Dick avait dépensé sans compter. Toiles, téléphone portable, livres... c'est plus que tout ce qu'elle aurait pu imaginer. Elle était sur le point de donner un câlin à Dick lorsque Jason fit irruption dans le salon pour lui voler la place. Elle fut plus que surprise par sa réaction. Jamais elle n'avait vu Jason aussi heureux. Elle posa une main sur son dos en guise de félicitation. Au contact, elle perçut des images qui lui firent mal au cœur. Personne ne semblait s'être réellement soucier de lui. Jason n'avait connu qu'une suite de déception toute sa vie. Ce que représentait ce cadeau était l'acceptation de Dick, qu'il était son frère. Rachel vit l'énorme respect qu'il avait envers Dick. À quel point, il voulait être comme lui.

\- Elle est trop bien. Je l'adore. Sérieux, je ne sais pas quoi dire ?

\- C'est aussi de la part de Bruce et Alfred, précisa Dick.

Alerté par ses cris de joies, Gar vint rejoindre Rachel.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Je crois que Dick a offert une moto à Jason.

Jason se tourna vers eux en hochant la tête frénétiquement. Tous éclatèrent de rire à l'allure extasié du trublion de service.

Se remettant de leurs émotions, les trois se mirent d'accord pour offrir leur présent à Dick. C'était à son tour d'être rougissant.

\- Moi d'abord, s'emporta Jason encore sous l'émerveillement.

Dick prit soigneusement le paquet cadeau. De toute évidence, il l'avait emballé lui-même. Il y avait plus de scotch que de papier. Dick faillit se mordre la langue, le rire résonnant en fond de sa gorge. Il avait dans les mains, un livre de C. K. Fergusson, _« Parents d'adolescentes : le guide des 10 étapes efficaces pour que les parents éduquent leur fille adolescente en une femme forte »._

Rachel ouvrit la bouche dans l'expectative.

\- Merci Jason, je vais en faire bonne usage.

Satisfait, le jeune homme décocha un léger coup de poing dans l'épaule de Rachel et lui fit un clin d'œil.

\- Avant que je te donne mon cadeau, s'enquit Gar anxieux, promet moi que si ça ne te plait pas, de ne pas me frapper.

Dick fronça les sourcils.

\- Hum Gar, dis-moi que dans cette petite boîte ce n’est pas vivant, style cafard, araignée ou...

\- Non, non, non, ce n'est pas vivant. Tiens.

Dick se saisit de la petite boite emballer avec soin dans du papier doré. Dick ravala sa salive en voyant un écrin de velours vert et rouge. Rachel et Jason se penchèrent, curieux de savoir ce que contenait la boite provenant d'une bijouterie.

Dick l'ouvrit prudemment. Et son cœur s'arrêta !

\- Comment... que...

\- Je suis retourné en chercher un. Celui de ton plastron était complètement fondu, mais celui-ci était en bonne état. Je me suis dit, qu'un jour tu regrettais de ne pas avoir gardé un morceau.

Dick prit soigneusement un shuriken en la lettre "R" de son costume dans les mains. Il avait été soigneusement nettoyé même si les bords étaient abîmé par le feu.

Trop ému pour exprimer sa gratitude, il étreignit Gar. Le geste était grand et beau. Gar avait ce don particulier pour lire les gens. Il savait lorsqu'ils commettaient quelque chose qu'ils regretteraient plus tard. Dick avait développé une animosité envers son costume au fil des ans après une tragédie. Lorsqu'il y avait mis le feu, il s'était senti soulagé. Après avoir parlé à Bruce il avait commencé à sentir, le regret. Gar, n'imaginait pas à quel point son cadeau le touchait.

\- Je vais avoir l'air stupide moi, avec mon cadeau maintenant, s'exclama Rachel.

Dick se ressaisit.

\- Bien sûr que non.

Rachel lui remit son présent. Dick remarqua immédiatement le poids de ce dernier. Il déballa le papier de crépon rouge. C'était une boite à chaussure, joliment décorée. Délicatement, il souleva le couvercle. Intrigué, Gar et Jason se penchèrent pour regarder ce qu'elle contenait. Il y avait un carnet de cuir noire, le même que Rachel gardait avec elle partout où elle allait. Il y avait des petits objets qui complétaient la boite. Une serviette en papier ornant le logo du petit restaurant où ils avaient pris leur premier café ensemble, près de Middleburg Heights. Le listing des services de chambre du motel Interstaste 80 où ils s'étaient arrêter la première fois. Un dépliant d'une pizzeria sur la route qui menait à Washington. Un bouchon d'une bouteille de soda partagé, alors qu'il vendait sa Porche Silver au garagiste pour un mini-van. Un petit épis de paille soigneusement enroulé dans un fil rouge provenant de la grange où ils s'étaient tous entraîné...

Dick étaient en train de redécouvrir toute les étapes de leur voyage à travers le Michigan, l’Ohio, la Pennsylvanie...

Il ouvrit le carnet, à la première page il pouvait lire : "J'ai enfin rencontré le garçon du cirque". Rachel avait tenu un journal, décorant les pages de dessins, de tickets, de photos instantanés et de fleurs séchés.

\- Ce sont nos aventures, précisa Rachel la voix tremblante. Ce que nous avons tous partagé, ce que j'ai ressenti et les personnes que j'ai rencontré. Je les ai dessiné quand Gar ne pouvait pas les prendre en photo. Regardes où il y a le ruban vert.

Dick était déjà submergé par une vive émotion. Il chercha le ruban vert et ouvrit la page. Son souffle lui manqua, provoquant un bruit étrange provenant du fond de sa gorge. Ses mains se mirent à trembler et sa vision devint flou. Là, sur la page de gauche, était représenté John et Mary ; ses parents. Ils portaient leur costume de scène, un sourire radieux aux lèvres. Sa mère était magnifique. Rachel avait capté tout la beauté de sa mère. Les détails étaient troublant, comme le camée qu'elle portait au poignet.

Rachel lui montra une ligne dans le texte qu'elle avait écrit sur la page de droite : "Dis à notre fils que nous l'aimons et que nous sommes fier de lui, ma chérie". Son doigts glissa ensuite sur la date en haut à gauche "21 novembre 2018", soit le jour où Trigon avait obtempéré ses plans.

\- Quand tu m'as rattrapé, ils m'ont parlé, confia Rachel, comme s'il y avait eu une bulle temporelle où tout était arrêté. J'ignores réellement ce que c'était mais je veux croire que c'était vrai.

Dick pouvait sentir ses larmes chaudes glisser sur ses joues, une d'entre elle tomba sur le papier, mouillant l'imprimer d'une tache d'encre étalé. Dick posa précieusement le carnet sur son côté et engouffra Rachel dans un câlin désespéré. Son visage se cacha dans son cou, sa main berçant sa tête.

\- Je veux le croire aussi, murmura-t-il ses lèvres effleurant sa peau.

Dick se redressa, embrassant son front avec tellement de tendresse que Rachel ferma les yeux pour le savourer.

Gar souriait, heureux de ce moment magique. Jason avait les yeux brillants de larmes, l'émotion vive le prenant au cœur. Il sentit le regard de Gar le fixer.

\- Quoi ? Je suis sensible ok, il ne faut pas jouer avec mes sentiments comme ça. Bande d'enfoiré avec vos conneries vous allez me faire chialer.

Dick et Rachel éclatèrent de rires.

Par nécessité, ils prirent un moment pour se remettre de toute cette avalanche de sensation forte. Le meilleur moyen étant de danser et chanter. Il n'était peut-être que quatre, mais ils firent la fête comme s'ils étaient cinquante. Les ballons et les cotillons explosaient aux quatre coins de la pièce. Les boîtes de chocolat étaient sauvagement attaqués entre deux coupes de glaces à la vanille.

Excité d'utiliser un de ses nouveaux jeux vidéo, Gar et Jason se posèrent dans le petit salon pour se lancer des défis.

En sueur, la chaleur trop forte de la cheminée, Rachel sortit prendre l'air sur le balcon. Elle avait jeté un coup d'œil à l'horloge. Il était presque minuit. Bientôt, le feu d'artifice allait commencer. Derrière elle, la porte vitrée donnant sur le balcon s'ouvrit. Dick venait la rejoindre, une couverture sous le bras.

\- J'ai pensé que ça ne serait pas inutile.

Rachel acquiesça.

\- Ton cadeau était vraiment... je n’ai pas les mots Rachel. Toi et Gar ce soir, vous m'avez rempli de bonheur.

Elle ria de toute ses dents, poussant Dick avec son épaule. Ils restèrent un moment à profiter de l'air frais, regardant la baie se remplir de monde. Beaucoup de gens semblaient s'être donné rendez-vous au pied du Ferry building.

\- Rachel ?

\- Oui.

\- J'ai un autre cadeau pour toi, enfin ce n’est pas vraiment un cadeau c'est..., balbutia Dick.

Se frottant la nuque, il sortit une petit paquet cadeau de sa poche. Il lui tendit avec un regard plein d'émotion.

Rachel s'en saisit comme si Dick lui donnait le Graal. Elle tira sur le nœud pour dégager le couvercle de son entrave. Elle le souleva avec des gestes lent et délicat. À l'intérieur, reposait un écrin noir aux reflets bleutés.

Rachel sourit aux détails apportés.

_Comme mes cheveux, pensa-t-elle._

Elle ouvrit l'écrin. Ses yeux se levèrent pour rencontrer ceux de Dick. Comme un retour de flamme, les émotions qu'il avait ressenti un peu plus tôt, étaient en train de la consumer à son tour.

Là, dans l'écrin était une plume d'argent.

\- Tu vois, tu l'as retrouvé.

Dick se saisit du collier et le passa autour du cou de Rachel. Les larmes de joies roulèrent sur ses joues comme des diamants. La plume tombait à l'endroit même où sa lumière brillait.

\- Ici et maintenant et pour toujours, prononça Dick en posant sa main sur la poitrine de Rachel.

Rachel sourit de plus belle, l'abondance des larmes n'altérant en rien sa beauté. Elle posa à son tour sa main sur la poitrine de Dick.

\- Ici et maintenant et pour toujours.

La seconde suivant, elle était dans les bras de Dick. Farouchement maintenu par des mains qui ne la laisserait jamais tomber.

\- Je t'aime, chuchota Rachel.

\- Je t'aime aussi ma puce.

Gar et Jason vinrent les rejoindre en restant silencieux pour ne pas déranger leur moment. Ils s'accoudèrent contre le balcon, jetant des coups d'œil vers le câlin qui semblait ne pas prendre fin. Gar était tellement heureux pour ses amis. Lorsque la première explosion retentit dans le ciel, éclairant d'un rouge écarlate, les yeux se rivèrent vers le haut. Dick attira Rachel contre sa poitrine afin qu'ils s'enroulent tous les deux dans la couverture.

C'étaient à tous, leur plus beau Noël. Ils étaient ensemble. Ils étaient la Famille !

Épilogue

Le feu d'artifice était magnifique, les couleurs vives éclairant la baie d'un arc-en-ciel de nuit. Les spectateurs applaudissaient sur les magnifiques rosaces qui se dessinaient en une fraction de seconde. La pyrotechnie déclenchant cette volute de fumée à l'odeur d'un énorme pétard de 4 juillet. Le moment où les cœur s'emballent par les énormes détonations. Les instants d'intense communion entre les couples qui s'embrassent et se promettent la Lune. Les yeux d'enfants qui vivent la magie à 100%. Les amis à quatre pattes qui trouvent refuge aux côtés de leur Maître...

Et sur un balcon d'une Tour magistrale, se tenait quatre Titans. Leur regard rivé vers le toit céleste, leur offrait une promesse d'un avenir magique. Mais comme toute magie, il y a une facette qui est dissimulé.

Il y avait une cinquième personne sur le balcon, qui se tenait en arrière de Jason, Rachel, Gar et Dick. Le reflet qui se dessinait dans la porte vitrée ne reflétait pas la réalité.

Celui de Rachel les observait, ses yeux froid comme la glace et noir comme le vide. La vitre tordait ses traits comme un masque ignoble. Elle observait son corps, entourer par les bras de Dick. L'homme la tenait avec tendresse dans ses bras, embrassant sa tête et lui chuchotant des mots doux à l'oreille.

Ce reflet de Rachel avait sa propre existence et dans ses yeux, faisait une promesse à son double. Un corbeau apparut sur la rambarde du balcon, invisible dans la réalité.

\- Metrion, zekta szun dµina, prononça le corbeau.

Le reflet de la Rachel démoniaque, hurla à gorge déployée dans un silence total. Avec un dernier regard vers son corps, la distorsion prit fin. Le reflet réinstaura sa réalité.

Dans les bras de Dick, Rachel sursauta. Sa nuque fut parcouru par des sueurs froides.

\- Tout vas bien Rachel, s’inquiéta Dick.

Rachel regarda instinctivement vers la porte vitrée. C’était comme un miroir. Elle regarda son reflet, attendant qu’il se passe quelque chose. Rien !

Une sensation étrange se tordit dans son abdomen. Une douleur dans son bas ventre, présage d’un changement, d’une évolution. Elle avait entendu des mots dans sa tête et des runes s’étaient dessinés dans le ciel à la place des explosions colorés. Ce n’était pas la première fois qu’elle entendait le mot _« Metrion »,_ prononcé comme un murmure dans le vent. Elle ignorait ce que cela pouvait signifier. Néanmoins, comme dans l’impasse, elle ressentait le danger.

\- Rachel ? répéta Dick.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui. Elle lui fit un sourire pour le rassurer.

\- Tout va bien, j’ai été surprise. La fatigue je présume.

Dick lui sourit en retour.

\- Je peux te porter dans mes bras si tu veux ?

Rachel roula des yeux.

\- C’est ça et Jason ne va pas me lâcher jusqu’au Nouvel An. Non merci !

Dick gloussa, resserrant son étreinte avec férocité avant de la soulever dans ses bras. Rachel poussa un cri de surprise avant de se laisser fondre contre lui. Si dans les bras chaud de Dick elle s’endormit avant la fin des festivités, personne ne l’en avait blâmé.

FIN

Prochainement : Raven Dawn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mais qu'a pu bien demander Rachel au Père Noël ? La réponse viendra en son temps. Cependant, n’hésitez pas à me faire vos suggestions. 
> 
> (…) Jason croquait dans une pomme tandis que Gar était sur le point d'y tomber... dans les pommes. (…) c’est un jeu de mot en français qui signifie « s’évanouir ».
> 
> *Écran du fronton d'un flipper.  
> *2Madame London Breed est la maire actuel de San Francisco (en poste depuis le 11 juillet 2018). Elle fait des choses admirables pour la ville.  
> *3The Great Dickens Christmas Fair : revisite le Charles Dickens de Londres 1800.
> 
> Les commentaires sont appréciés. Merci encore à tous pour votre soutien.

**Author's Note:**

> Définition de désillusion : perte de l'illusion, sentiment de quelqu'un qui constate que la réalité est différente de celle qui était imaginée ; désenchantement, déception, mécompte. 
> 
> Lone Wolf : Whiskies écossais Talisker 10 et Ardbeg 10, Les Ailes des Bernardins Muscat Beaumes de Venise, Orgeat de graines de citrouilles, Érable et citron.  
> Si j'ai commis des erreurs sur la partie de l'état d'ébriété de Rachel, je m'en excuse. N'hésitez pas à me corriger dans les commentaires. N'ayant jamais bu d'alcool et donc aucune « gueule de bois », j'ai dû utiliser Google et des amis proches pour les renseignements. 
> 
> Œuvre achevée. Je posterais les chapitres régulièrement.


End file.
